Flower Boy Next Room
by liJunYi
Summary: Baekhyun terpaksa harus pindah ke Seoul setelah diterima di program pertukaran pelajar dari Universitas Seoul. Ia pun terpaksa tinggal di boarding house milik sahabat eommanya. Bersama kedua sahabatnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ia pun memulai kehidupan barunya di Seoul. Hidup di antara enam namja populer kampus, yang tak lain adalah roommate mereka / EXO / GS!uke / 8th Chap *on hiatus*
1. Prolog

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

Baekhyun menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berulang kali ia membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan ke Seoul, Baekhyun-ah. SEOUL!" ucap eomma-nya dengan bersemangat. Di wajahnya terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman lebar, menandakan betapa bahagianya ia saat itu.

"Appa tak meyangka kau bisa lulus program pertukaran pelajar itu, Baekhyun-ah," tambah appa Byun, yang hanya bisa menatap bangga putri satu-satunya itu.

Baekhyun sendiri masih terdiam. Ia masih terpaku pada sebuah kalimat yang sedari tadi seolah berputar di kepalanya.

 **Selamat, siswa Byun Baekhyun diterima dalam program pertukaran pelajar di Universitas Seoul.**

.

"Maksud eomma?" nada suara Chanyeol yang cukup tinggi membuat ketiga namja yang berada di dekatnya seketika menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Eomma, bukankah aku bilang, akan ada sepupu Joonmyeon hyung yang akan tinggal disini. Dua orang, eomma, dua orang!"

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Joonmyeon pada dua namja lainnya, yang akhirnya hanya dibalas oleh gelenngan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Terserah eomma saja. Pokoknya dua kamar sudah di-booking oleh sepupu Joonmyeon hyung, dan hanya tinggal kamar paling ujung di lantai atas yang paling kecil, itupun saat ini sudah menjadi gudang," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan wajah kesal. Tak lama, ia pun segera menutup teleponnya.

"Eommamu?" tanya Kris, yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Kini ia tampak frustasi, seraya mengusak kasar rambut coklatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan penasaran. Jongdae, yang duduk di sebelahnya, hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eomma bilang, akan ada anak temannya yang diterima pertukaran pelajar di kampus kita. Dan ia juga bilang, kalau anak itu akan tinggal di rumah ini selama di Seoul," jelas Chanyeol. Kris, Joonmyeon dan Kris seketika menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Wah, berarti rumah ini akan semakin ramai," komentar Jongdae dengan pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan mendapat teman baru lagi," tambah Joonmyeon.

"Tetap saja hyung, rumah ini sudah sangat penuh. Ditambah dengan Sehun dan Jongin nanti," ucap Chanyeol yang masih tampak frustasi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah eommamu sendiri yang mengizinkannya?" ucapan Kris itu langsung disetujui ketiga namja lainnya, yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Saat itu ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah cukup besar yang ada di depannya dengan seksama.

"Benar, eonni. Alamatnya sudah sesuai dengan yang ada di kertas ini," balas Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membaca nomor di gerbang rumah itu dan tulisan di kertas yang ada di tangannya secara bergantian.

"Rumah ini besar sekali," gumam Baekhyun, yang diangguki oleh Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Langsung masuk saja, atau..?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu, menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih nampak berpikir.

"Kita langsung masuk saja. Kita kan sudah mendapat izin dari eomma Park. Lagipula kakiku sudah sangat pegal berjalan sejauh ini,"

Setelah itu, merekapun segera beranjak memasuki gerbang. Meski tampak ragu, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan mulai menekan bel di samping pintu rumah itu.

Suasana menjadi tegang begitu Baekhyun menekan bel. Ketiga yeoja di depan rumah itu nampak menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Siapa?" sebuah suara berat khas bangun tidur terdengar setelah pintu itu terbuka. Nampaklah sesosok namja dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Kalian perlu apa? Kami tidak menerima permintaan sumbangan," ucap namja itu lagi, lalu hendak menutup pintu lagi, sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"A, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Anak pertukaran pelajar yang akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk setahun ke depan," jelas Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum namja itu mulai berusaha menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Baekhyun? Pertukaran pelajar?" gumam namja itu dengan pelan, terlihat antara sadar dan tidak sadar dari rasa kantuknya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap namja itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Cepat turun atau kusiram kau dengan air!" namja itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak, membuat ketiga yeoja dihadapannya sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap namja itu ke arah Baekhyun, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Meski begitu, kedua matanya masih setengah menutup. Terlihat sekali ia masih tidak tega untuk menghentikan kegiatan tidur siangnya.

Tak lama, seorang namja lain datang menghampiri mereka dengan penampilan yang lebih parah dari namja sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian apapun, hanya seonggok boxer yang terpasang seadanya di tubuh semi-gelapnya.

Ketiga yeoja yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan tak 'senonoh' itu.

"Suaramu itu membuat telingaku hampir pecah, Sehun-ah," gumam namja itu pelan dengan nada mengatuk. Ya, ia adalah Kim Jongin, sepupu Joonmyeon yang mulai tahun ini juga mulai tinggal di rumah itu.

"Apa kau pernah dengar dari Chanyeol hyung tentang anak pertukaran pelajar yang akan tinggal disini?" tanya Sehun, namja yang sudah nampak lebih sadar dari sebelumnya. Ia adalah sahabat karib Jongin, yang secara kebetulan mereka juga diterima di Universitas Seoul bersamaan di tahun ini.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, lalu mulai menguap dengan lebar. Sepertinya ia masih tidak sadar bahwa ada tiga yeoja yang tenah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sehun, yang mulai sadar dengan arah pandang ketiga yeoja itu, akhirnya segera menendang pantat Jongin dengan sebelah kakinya. "Cepat pakai bajumu," gumamnya lagi dengan kesal.

Jongin, yang masih belum sadar dari kantuknya, mulai beranjak menjauh dan menguap lebar lagi.

"Apa kau tak salah rumah?" tanya Sehun setelah sosok Jongin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Tidak. Kami yakin disini. Ini rumah nomor 12, kan?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya membaca lagi sebuah kalimat di kertar yang ia pegang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai berpikir. Saat itu, hanya ada ia dan Jongin yan ada di rumah itu. Jongdae dan Joonmyeon tengah sibuk di kampus mempersiapkan kegiatan orientasi, Kris masih belum kembali dari liburannya di China, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang pergi entah kemana karena suatu urusan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu sambil menunggu hyung kami pulang," ujar Sehun, lalu mulai mempersilahkan ketiga yeoja itu masuk ke dalam.

.

"Kami pulang," suara cempreng Jongdae langsung terdengar, bahkan sebelum ia memasuki rumah.

"Kenapa ada banyak sepatu yeoja disini?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon terpotong begitu ia melihat tiga sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Jongdae, yang masuk setelahnya, iktu menghentikan langkah dan melihat ke arah yang sama.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran dua namja lainnya, mulai berbalik ke arah pintu dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang, hyung?" tanya Sehun, yang baru saja berjalan dari dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman.

'Siapa?' Joonmyeon dan Jongdae menatap Sehun bersamaan, seolah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan itu. Ia pun segera menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Byun Bakhyun imnida. Saya siswa pertukaran pelajar yang selama setahun ini akan tinggal di rumah ini," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Dan ini temanku, Xi Luhan. Ia juga siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China. Ia sahabat jauhku, jadi ku ajak dia untuk menemaniku tinggal disini," tambah Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Luhan pun kembali membungkukkan badannya ke arah Joonmyeon dan Jongdae.

"Dan ini Do Kyungsoo, adik kelasku yang tahun ini baru diterima di Universitas Seoul. Ia juga akan tinggal bersamaku," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun sendiri kembali terkejut begitu tahu bahwa yang akan tinggal disana bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga orang.

"Tunggu. Kau mendapat izin darimana untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Eomma Park,"

"Eomma Park?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya. Eomma Park, sahabat eommaku dan eomma dari sahabat kecilku yang juga katanya tinggal disini," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Sahabat kecilmu? Maksudmu.."

"Dobi," jawab Baekhyun memotong pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Aku lupa nama aslinya, tapi dulu aku memanggilnya Dobi,"

"Dobi?" Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya bisa bertanya dengan tatapan heran. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, akhirnya mulai mengerti orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Dobi itu, maksudmu Park Chanyeol kan?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Ah ya. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kurasa memang itu namanya," Baekhyun tersenyum senang begitu mengingat nama itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Chanyeol terlihat memasuki ruang tengah, dan menatap terkejut ketiga yeoja yang berdiri di sana, terutama ke arah yeoja yang menggunakan eyeliner di matanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Saya bawa dua ff baruuuuuuu :3 maafkeun ya, bukannya ngelanjutin IG, saya malah publish ff baru.**

 **Saya masih bingung nih, mau mainin game apa lagi di IG. Adakah yang punya rekomendasi game, yang berkaitan dengan air, tapi bisa menambah ke'Intim'an /? pasangan *apasihsayaini**

 **Ini cuma spoiler, kalau ga banyak yang suka, saya cut /? aja disini, kekeke.**

 **Selamat membaca. Hope you like it**


	2. 1

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot

.

 **.: 1 :.**

.

.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?"

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Baik Joonmyeon, Jingdae, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tampak memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Sedangkan kedua orang yang diperhatikan ternyata tengah menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Suasana kembali hening. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nampak tengah terpaku dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau aku tahu anak pertukaran pelajar yang akan tinggal disini adalah yeoja, akan kusiapkan pesta penyambutan yang lebih meriah," ucap Jongdae memecah keheningan itu.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol seketika menunjukkan wajah terkejut-nya. "Kau anak pertukaran pelajar yang akan tinggal disini?"

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa eomma menyuruh seorang yeoja tingal disini?" gumam Chanyeol dengan kesal, entah pada siapa. "Tapi rumah ini adalah boarding house khusus namja," ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Baekhyun cuek, membuat keempat namja yang berada di sana segera menatap ke arahnya. "Maka dari itu, aku mengajak kedua temanku untuk tinggal disini bersamaku,"

"Dua teman?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mata besarnya terlihat semakin besar saat itu.

"Ne," Baekhyun menangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Dia Luhan, teman sesama anak pertukaran pelajar dari China. Dan dia Kyungsoo, yang baru diterima di Universitas Seoul tahun ini," jelasnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Beraninya kau membawa dua temanmu tinggal disini tanpa seizinku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tahu jika aku tinggal disini bersama kalian, aku pasti bisa di 'makan' habis oleh kalian, makanya aku membawa temanku juga kesini," balas Baekhyun dengan sewot.

"Tapi ini rumahku! Kau seharusnya meminta izin dulu padaku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku juga sudah dapat izin dari eomma Park untuk membawa dua temanku, bahkan dia sendiri yang menawarkannya lebih dulu," balas baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Joonmyeon pelan menghentikan perdebatan keduanya. "Di rumah ini hanya tersisa satu kamar kosong,"

"Tak apa, oppa. Kami bisa tinggal bertiga di satu kamar," balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar, sepertinya ia tengah menahan rasa kesalnya. "Kalau begitu, terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas, di rumah ini hanya tersisa satu kamar kecil di atas dan sekarang masih menjadi gudang. Kalian bisa membersihkannya sendiri jika ingin menempatinya," ucapnya, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami ke kamar kami dulu, oppa," ucap Baekhyun ke arah ketiga namja yang masih tampak terdiam di tempat mereka.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu, biar Jongdae yang mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian," balas Joonmyeon seraya menatap ke arah Jongdae dan memberikan kode kepadanya melalui gerakan mata. "Nanti aku akan menyusul dan membawakan peralatan untuk membantu kalian membersihkan kamar itu," tambahnya.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum cerah, dan segera membungkukkan badan mereka. "Gomapseumnida, oppa"

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan selesai membersihkan kamar mereka. Meski dibantu oleh Jongdae dan Joonmyeon, namun tetap saja hal itu sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Di sisi lain, Sehun yang sempat membantu di awal, harus segera kembali ke kamarnya lebih dulu setelah mendapat telepon dari eomma-nya.

"Lelah sekali," gumam Kyungsoo seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur di kamar itu. Meski kamar itu cukup kecil , namun kasur yang ada di sana ternyata lebih besar dari yang mereka kira, sehingga masih cukup untuk ditempati oleh mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau yakin namja tinggi yang tadi itu adalah sahabat kecilmu, Baek?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kopernya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya dia adalah Park Dobi, anak eomma Park yang dikatakan eommaku," Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak. "Walaupun dulu kami hanya bertemu sesekali jika kedua orang tua kami bertemu, tapi aku masih ingat betul bagaimana dia dulu. Bulat dan berkacamata, sangat culun," tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil membayangkan sosok itu di kepalanya.

"Sedangkan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu, meskipun dia bertambah tinggi dan tampan, tapi ia sangat menyebalkan," komentar Baekhyun yang teringat sikap Chanyeol sore tadi.

"Apa mungkin dia tidak mengingatmu, eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan berpikir.

.

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma tidak bilang kalau," kesal Chanyeol begitu telepon di telinganya tersambung. Namun belum sempat bertanya, ucapannya harus terpotong oleh teriakan sang eomma.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah! Apa Baekhyun sudah sampai disana?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, nampak sekali ia masih menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa eomma tidak bilang, jika anak teman eomma yang eomma yang eomma maksud adalah anak eomma Byun?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Oh, memangnya eomma tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya ya?" seakan tanpa dosa, eommanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Eomma tak bilang juga tak apa kan, toh, dulu kau sudah pernah berteman dengannya,"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar eomma-nya itu. "Lalu, kenapa dia datang dengan dua temannya yang katanya akan ikut tinggal disini?"

"Ahh, itu eomma yang menyuruhnya membawa teman. Eomma takut ia akan kesepian jika menjadi yeoja sendiri di rumah itu,"

"Astaga," kekesalan Chanyeol tampak sudah di ubun-ubun, "Eomma pikir tempat ini penampungan anak tersesat?" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. "Eomma, boarding house ini khusus namja, dan juga hanya teman-t emanku yang tinggal disini.,"

"Tapi rumah itu milik eomma, Chanyeol-ah," ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam seketika. "Lagipula, apa salahnya jika ada yeoja yang tinggal disana? Bukankah justru rumah itu jadi akan lebih terurus, dibandingkan hanya ditinggali namja pemalas seperti kalian?"

Chanyeol akhirnya tak bisa membalas apapun, ia hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Terserah eomma saja. Pokoknya aku tidak peduli jika mereka harus tidur bersempit-sempitan di kamar kecil itu,"

"Ck, disitu kan ada enam kamar. Memangnya salah satu temanmu tidak ada yang bisa memberikan kamar mereka untuk Baekhyun, eoh?" omel eomma Chanyeol. "Atau kau berikan saja kamarmu yang paling luas itu, setidaknya biarkan mereka tinggal di kamar yang lebih luas,"

"Enak saja," bantah Chanyeol. "Ini kan rumahku, jadi terserah aku mau memperlukan mereka seperti apa,"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Eomma, sudah dulu, aku sibuk," Chanyeol buru-buru menutup teleponnya sebelum sang eomma mulai mengomel lagi.

.

Pagi pertama untuk Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di Seoul disambut dengan lenguhan oleh ketiganya, karena badan mereka yang masih terasa pegal akibat 'kerja bakti' dadakan kemarin.

Luhan, yang memang lebih tua dari keduanya, sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meski masakannya tidak seenak Kyungsoo, yang memang sudah hobi memasak sejak kecil, ia berusaha menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tampaknya masih sibuk dengan make upnya. Ya, ia memang tidak akan bisa keluar kamar sebelum memakai eyeliner-nya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mandi, ia akan ada upacara pembukaan kegiatan orientasi kampus hari ini.

Saat tengah fokus dengan kegiatannya, Luhan sedikit dikejutkan oleh sebuah langkah pelan yang terdengar menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Ia pun segera berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu.

Suara itu berasal dari Sehun, yang nampak berjalan dengan lemas dan mata yang setengah tertutup. Dengan mengucek sebelah matanya, ia berjalan sempoyongan memasuki kamar mandi, yang memang berada di dekat dapur yang ditempati Luhan.

Luhan, yang melihat itu, hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur.

"Hyung!," teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi mengejutkan Luhan seketika. "Buatkan aku susu seperti kemarin ya!"

Luhan membeku di tempatnya, memandang heran ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang ditempati Sehun. ''Dia sedang bicara pada siapa?' batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah teriakan itu, Sehun sepertinya langsung terfokus pada kegiatannya di kamar mandi, karena setelahnya langsung terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok Sehun yang sudah lebih segar, dengan rambut yang semi-basah dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Sehun terdiam begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang sudah kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya di dapur. Matanya menatap sosok Luhan dari atas ke bawahdengan lekat.

'Seksi', mungkin itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Tubuh montok Luhan memang saat itu hanya terbalut oleh tanktop putih dan hotpants hitam, menunjukkan dengan jelas punggung serta paha putih mulusnya. Memang terlihat jauh lebih sederhana di bandingkan penampilannya saat tiba kemarin, namun sudah cukup membuat Sehun menganga lebar, seolah tak pernah melihat yeoja sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan begitu menyadari Sehun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sehun buru-buru menghentikan lamunannya, "Ah, ne, noona. Kau sedang memasak sarapan?"

"Hmm," Luhan mengangguk kecil tanpa berbalik menghadap Sehun, "Kau mau ku masakkan sesuatu?"

"Ne," Sehun terdiam sejenak, nampak kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya. "Aku mau susu," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Ne?"

"Ah," Sehun sadar dan langsung menatap Luhan dengan gugup, "Maksudku, tolong buatkan aku susu, noona,"

"Susu yang mana?"

'Yang itu', batin Sehun seraya memandang dada montok Luhan. "Yang di laci bawah nomor dua. Maaf jika merepotkan noona,"

"Ah, tak masalah," Luhan tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu, noona. Gomawo," setelah di balas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan, Sehun pun buru-buru berlari menuju kamarnya dan Jongin di lantai atas.

.

"Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah!" ucap Sehun begitu memasuki kamar. Terlihat ia tengah menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin, yang masih setia berada di dalam selimut sejak kemarin sore, dengan kasar.

"Aku baru saja melihat pemandangan bagus!"

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan suara seraknya, masih enggan untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Aku baru saja melihat seorang yeoja yang lebih seksi dari Mirranda Kerr!"

"Siapa?" meski terlihat tak peduli, namun sepertinya diam-diam Jongin penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Luhan noona. Yeoja yang pindah kemarin sore bersama Baekhyun noona," jelas Sehun dengan semangat.

Jongin perlahan beranjak dari tidurnya dan mulai terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Luhan... noona?" tanya Jongin setengah sadar, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, "Kau tak ingat?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, membuat Sehun langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku baru ingat, kau seharian kemarin hanya hibernasi di tempat tidur,"

Jongin masih nampak tak peduli, ia mulai menguap lebar dan hendak kembali tidur, namun Sehun buru-buru menepuk punggungnya.

"Ya! Jangan tidur lagi! Kau tidak ingat hari ini ada upacara pembukaan acara orientasi?"

Sejenak, Jongin nampak terkejut, namun tak lama ia kembali menguap lebar. "Kau benar,"

"Cepat bangun atau ku tinggal kau sendirian!"

Ucapan Sehun itu memuat Jongin mau tak mau memaksanya beranjak keluar kamar.

.

Jongin berjalan lambat ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih 10%, ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Hyung," ia berteriak dengan suara seraknya. "Cepat hyung, aku kebelet,"

Suara air mengalir seketika terhenti, digantikan oleh suara gerakan yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah tak tahan, hyung," ujar Jongin lagi dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Hyung,"

Cklek.

Ucapan Jongin terhenti seketika begitu pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Badan Jongin yang saat itu tengah bersandar di pintu kamar mandi terdorong ke dalam begitu pintu itu terbuka, hingga tanyannya menyentuh tubuh seseotang yang nampaknya hanya menggunakan handuk saat itu.

'Kenyal'

"KYAAAAA!"

Plak!

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Senangnya, ternyata banyak yang suka sama ide ff ini :D Gomapseumnida yeorobun *bow saya sangat tersanjung dengan review kalian, membuat saya ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan ff ini. Meskipun masih pendek, semoga masih tetep suka ya :***

 **Btw, ff ini akan ada beberapa kata-kata yadong, berhubung ada dua setan kecil yang ingin saya bulli di ff ini *tunjukCoffeeMilkCouple *diserbuKaiSehun**

 **Awal-awal ff ini memang masih fokus sama ChanBaek couple, tapi nanti bakal ada couple lainnya kok. Konfliknya juga ga bakal berat-berat amat, karena ini bakal sejenis kayak romcom gitu. Mohon sabar menunggu yaaa..**

 **Selamat membaca. Ditunggu kritik, saran dan review lainnya. Hope you like it**

NP: Beautiful-Baekhyun


	3. 2

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot

.

 **.: 2 :.**

.

.

"KYAAAAA!"

Plak!

Suara pekikan keras dari Kyungsoo menggema di rumah itu, membuat penghuni rumah lainnya mau takmau menjadi penasaran dan bergerak ke sumber suara.

"Wae? Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun panik begitu sampai di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Terlihat olehnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tenagh menatap satu sama lain dengan terkejut, ditambah Kyungsoo yang nampak menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jongin-ssi melakukan apa padamu?"

Jongin langsung berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"A, aku tak melakukan apapun," sanggah Jongin yang masih nampak gugup.

"A, aniya eonnie. Hanya salahpaham," Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari memasuki kamar, begitu menyadari tatapan aneh dari namja lainnya yang sudah datang ke tempat kejadian. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" omel Jonnmyeon begitu ketiga yeoja itu memasuki kamar mereka.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, hyung. Sungguh," yakin Jongin seraya menatap kelima namja yang ada disana.

"Ckckck, dihari pertama saja kau sudah memberikan kesan burukmu, Jongin-ah," komentar Chanyeol dengan datar, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak melakukan apapun, Jongin-ah? Apa kau kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Ya! Kubilang, aku tak melakukan apapun, aish," Jongin nampak mulai kesal, dan segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan cepat. Namun di dalam kamar mandiitu, ia kembali terdiam, tampak tak percaya dengan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa ia seorang bidadari?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dengan segera duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia masih nampak gugup, terlihat dari caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak diapa-apakan olehnya?" tanya Luhan begitu sampai di dekatnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, masih tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu mengapa kau berteriak?" tanya Baekhyun, yang juga ikut duduk di sisi ranjang di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya terkejut, eonnie. Dia tiba-tiba masuk dan menabrakku, dan juga," Kyungsoo tampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"Dan tak sengaja menyentuh dadaku," ujar Kyungsoo sangat lirih. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan mata mereka.

"Dia tidak sengaja eonnie, dia juga kaget aku yang ada di depannya. Tapi karena aku juga terkejut, aku jadi tak sengaja menamparnya," tambah Kyungsoo begitu melihat reaksi kedua eonnie-nya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti, meski masih nampak terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Salah kau juga yang hanya memakai handuk seperti itu saat keluar dari kamar mandi, kau tak lihat tatapan namja lainnya saat melihatmu tadi?" omel Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo, yang memang hanya terbalut handuk dari dada hingga pahanya.

"Aku tahu eonnie, maka dari itu tadi aku buru-buru masuk kamar," ucap Kyungsoo lirih, "Mianhe,"

"Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kau juga minta maaf pada Jongin-ssi, Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah tak sengaja menamparnya, padahal ia juga terkejut begitu," saran Luhan yang hanya diangguki pelan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak sarapan seperti ini," ujar Jongdae saat mereka tengah menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Meski sederhana, tapi kelima namja disana tampak sangat menikmati makanan mereka.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah sarapan sebelumnya, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kami jarang sarapan, kalau pun sarapan, paling hanya sarapan roti tawar," jelas Joonmyeon yang hanya diangguki Sehun.

"Mereka belum turun?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengusak rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa mereka masih merasa canggung?" tanya Jongdae entah pada siapa.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jongin-ah," ucap Sehun yang langsung dipelototi oleh Jongin.

"Pagi semua," tak lama Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun tiba di ruang makan. Baekhyun nampak menyapa mereka semua dengan ceria, Luhan tampak tersenyum manis, sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak malu-malu dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sarapan buatanmu sangat enak, noona," ucap Sehun semangat seraya menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah memekai eyeliner, Baekhyun-ssi?" komentar Jongdae yang duduk di sebrang Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa keluar kamar jika tak memakai eyeliner," balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar, lalu diam-diam menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Bukankah hari ini Kyungsoo-ssi akan ikut acara pembukaan orientasi juga?" tanya Joonmyeon yang masih menunduk saat menikmati sarapannya.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo pelan seraya tersenyum kecil ke arah Joonmyeon dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Jongin tampak memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan lekat, membuat Sehun segera menyenggol lengannya.

"Kau berangkat bersama Jongin dan Sehun saja, Kyungsoo-ssi," saran Joonmyeon.

"Ne?" pekikan itu berasa dari Jongin yang menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"Wae?" tanya Joonmyeon seraya menatap tak mengerti, begitu juga dengan yang lain yang juga menatap dengan tatapan sama.

"Ah, tak apa," Jongin buru-buru melanjutkan makannya lagi.

.

"Kami berangkat dulu," ucap Sehun begitu ia, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di pintu depan. Jongdae dan Joonmyeon selaku panitia acara orientasi sudah berangkat lebih dulu 15 menit sebelumnya.

"Ne, hati-hati," balas Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun segera mendekati Kyungsoo sebelum yeoja itu pergi mengikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja. Kalian akan semakin canggung jika kau terus seperti itu," bisik Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki kampus barunya, Seoul University. Mata bulatnya tampak fokus memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling kampus. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan di bawah, sesekali ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nampak sekali ia sedang gugup.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun justru melangkah masuk dengan penuh percaya diri. Sehun terlihat cool dengan wajah datarnya yang berkarisma, sedangkan Jongin sesekali menunjukkan senyum kecilnya yang menawan. Tak heran jika yeoja-yeoja di sepanjang jalan tak bisa tak memandang ke arah mereka, dan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup, karena ia kini berjalan tepat di belakang mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan santai. Terlihat mereka sepertinya menikmati pujian-pujian yang mereka dengar dari sekeliling mereka tentang mereka, hingga tak sadar sosok Kyungsoo yang tak lagi di belakang mereka.

"Kyungsoo dimana?" bisik Jongin pada Sehun begitu menyadarinya. Sehun, masih dengan sikap sok cool-nya, hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aish, kita kan satu ruangan, kenapa ia pergi tiba-tiba,"gumam Jongin sedikit kesal, namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum kecil begitu sadar masih ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri ternyata sudah menemukan ruangannya dan Jongin. Mereka memang satu fakultas namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan dan ragu. Ruangan itu sudah cukup penuh dengan mahasiswa baru. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol dengan teman mereka sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin minder.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia masuk, mata-mata di ruangan itu tiba-tiba mengarah padanya, tidak, tepatnya ke arah pintu masuk yang ada di belakangnya. Kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnya, hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung, hingga sesosok namja berjalan masuk melewati samping tubuhnya, seolah tak peduli dengan kejadian canggung itu.

Namja itu tak lain adalah Jongin. Dengan acuh, ia berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo sendiri balik menatap dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu. Kupikir kau tersasar tadi," ucap Jongin lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kaku, mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak sempat mendengar gumaman lainnya yang kembali meriuh.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berantai di ruang tengah. Setelah mencuci baju dan membersihkan seisi rumah, mereka kini beristirahat dengan bersandar di sofa seraya menikmati cemilan yang sempat mereka bawa dari rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja datang mengambil sebotol air minum.

"Kyungsoo kan bukan anak-anak lagi, jie," balas Baekhyun seadanya, matanya asyik menonton acara TV sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti untuk memasukkan cemilan ke mulutnya.

"Tapi kan, ia juga masih baru disini, Baek. Seharusnya tadi kita ikut menemaninya,"

"Malas," ucap Baekhyun singkat, lalu kembali mengunyah cemilan di mulutnya. Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya itu.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara pintu depan di buka. Luhan seketika berdiri dari tempatnya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, sedangkan Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan duduknya dan membersihkan serpihan cemilan yang berada di sekitar bibirnya.

Luhan terdiam menunggu sosok yang baru saja masuk, hingga akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo," Baekhyun membungkuk singkat begitu sosok tadi telah sampai di ruang tengah. Ia menyenggol pinggang Luhan pelan dengan sikunya, bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam begitu.

"Yi Fan?"

Sosok namja itu memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Luhan. "Kau tau namaku?"

"Aku Luhan, temanmu sewaktu di Beijing dulu," ucap Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan nada bersemangat.

"Oh, Luhan? Weishenme?" balas Kris dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka pun akhirnya tak ragu untuk saling berpelukan singkat.

"Jadi, kau anak pertukaran pelajar yang dimaksud Chanyeol?" tanya Kris begitu mereka duduk kembali di sofa.

"Bukan. Yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dia," Luhan menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida," Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan kepalanya, meski dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ahh," Kris mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Aku Wu Yi Fan, tetapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris,"

"Ck, sok kebulean," komentar Luhan, lalu ia dan Kris kembali tertawa bersama.

"Kalian sahabat kecil?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Bukan sahabat juga. Kami hanya berteman seminggu saat Kris tinggal sementara di Beijing sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Kanada," jelas Luhan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengerti.

Luhan dan Kris pun kembali mengobrol dengan asyik, tak peduli Kris baru saja tiba dan masih meninggalkan kopernya di dekat pintu. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti, karena mereka mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, akhirnya perlahan mulai beranjak. Seraya membawa bungkus-bungkus cemilan yang tadi dimakannya, ia pun mulai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Mereka hanya bertemu seminggu, tapi sampai sekarang masih mengingat satu sama lain," gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan.

"Apa Dobi itu benar-benar tak mengingatku? Huh," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu mulai memasuki kamarnya.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di kantin kampus. Acara orientasi baru saja selesai dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus, hingga akhirnya merasa lapar dan berakhir disana.

Tak lama, kantin yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba menjadi riuh. Orang-orang tampak saling berbisik seraya menunjuk ke pintu masuk kantin. Kyungsoo mau tak mau akhirnya ikut memandang ke arah tersebut.

Ternyata yang menjadi perhatian mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah memesan makanan, serta Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Entah apa yang orang-orang bicarakan, namun samar-samar ia memndengar para yeoja mengatakan 'tampan' dan para namja mengungkapkan rasa kagum.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, hingga ia mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser di samping meja miliknya. Kyungsoo mendongak sekilas, dan mendapati Jonnmyeon yang tersenyum manis padanya dan Jongdae yang melambaikan tangannya, mereka duduk di sebrang meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum kecil, lalu berpura-pura kembali fokus ke makanannya lagi. Hingga tak lama beberapa yeoja mendekatinya dan duduk di meja yang sama dengannya, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus menghentikan makannya.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa baru dari jurusan tata boga kan?" tanya salah satu yeoja itu seraya tersenyum manis padanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kami boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya yeoja lainnya.

"Ne," Kyungsoo mulai memaksakan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku Sulli, dan dua temanku ini, Kristal dan Luna. Salam kenal," ucap yeoja bernama Sulli itu.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas, lalu mulai kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Kyaaaa, lihat, mereka semakin tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini," komentar salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menoleh, ketiga yeoja itu nampak berbisik-bisik seraya memperhatikan Joonmyeon, Jongdae serta Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah kembali dan duduk di meja seberang.

"Benar, apalagi dua anak baru itu, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka benar-benar tampan," balas Luna yang tengah memperhatikan Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Kalian tahu mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ia penasaran mengapa sepertinya para namja itu seringkali dibicarakan di kampus ini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka itu sangat terkenal di kampus ini, bahkan kampus lainnya juga," jelas Kristal dengan bersemangat.

"Kau tahu namja yang memakai kemeja biru itu? Dia Kim Joonmyeon, anak salah satu professor di kampus ini. Ia juga tahun ini menjadi ketua organisasi kampus. Hebat bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Luna.

"Yang didepannya itu Kim Jongdae, sepupu dari Joonmyeon oppa. Dia terkenal dengan suaranya yang bisa menggetarkan hati setiap orang saat bernyanyi. Selain itu, ia juga terkenal karena memiliki senyuman yang sangat imut," tambah Sulli seraya tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Nah, kalau kedua namja di sebelah mereka, Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun yang memiliki wajah sedingin es namun sangat cool, sedangkan Jongin terkenal dengan smirk-nya yang sangat menawan. Mereka itu sudah terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa kampus ini karena pernah mengikuti kompetisi basket di kampus ini. Mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans disini, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi mahasiswa disini," jelas Kristal panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah empat namja itu. Ia sudah tahu siapa mereka, hanya saja ia sedikit terkejut dengan image mereka di kampus, terutama untuk Jongin dan Sehun.

"Nah, mereka berempat itu terkenal sebagai EXO," ucap Sulli membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"EXO?"

"Ya, mereka menamai diri mereka EXO. Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi, sih," ucap Luna. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol dan Kris?" ucapnya lirih.

"Nah. Benar sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka berdua?" tanya Kristal seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, "Hanya, mendengar dari orang-orang, tadi,"

"Ooh," ketiga itu hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi, mereka itu, EXO?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Chanyeol sampai di rumah. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kau baru pulang? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja membuat jus dari dapur.

"Tidak, terimakasih," balas Chanyeol singkat . Ia memandang Baekhyun sekilas dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Atau kau mau kusiapkan makanan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali," ucap Chanyeol tanpa memandang ke arahnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Ish, orang itu. Di perlakukan baik-baik malah judes begitu, dasar," gumam Baekhyun akhirnya dengan kesal, lalu mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Malam itu mereka makan bersama di ruang makan, yang sebelumnya disiapkan oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya bertugas membersihkan meja makan. Namun, terkecuali untuk Chanyeol, ia masih tertidur di kamarnya sejak kembali tadi sore.

"Kau sudah bangunkan dia?" tanya Kris di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka.

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol hyung terlalu lelah," balas Jongin tanpa balas menatap Kris dan sibuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah berkenalan dengan Kris?" tanya Joonmyeon ke arah tiga yeoja yang ada disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah. Tadi aku sudah menceritakannya ke mereka. Aku dan Kris sebenarnya sempat berteman sewaktu kecil dulu di Beijing," jelas Luhan.

Para namja itu, kecuali Kris, menatap dengan tak percaya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sehun yang langsung menghentikan makannya.

"Hmm," Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum manis.

"Wahh, ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit. Baekhyun yang dulu bersahabat dengan Chanyeol, ternyata berteman dengan Luhan noona yang ternyata teman Kris ge dulu," ucap Jongdae seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun tertawa kecil medengar ucapan Jongdae. Kyungsoo diam-diam memperhatikan kelima namja di depannya itu, dan bergumam dalam hati.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat begitu berbeda saat di kampus?'

.

Chanyeol menggeliat di atas kasurnya dengan malas. Ia melirik sekilas ke jam kecil di samping nakas tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul 11 malam.

Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar kamarnya. Dan ia terkejut begitu mendapati sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu di meja belajarnya.

"Siapa yang repot-repot membawakanku ini?" gumamnya, lalu mulai beranjak menuju meja belajarnya. Ternyata ada sebuah memo yang tertempel di mejanya.

 **Kau masih suka nasi goreng kimchi kan? Aku menyuruh Kyungsoo memasakkannya untukmu**

 **Jangan salah paham dulu. Ibumu yang menyuruhku untuk meperhatikanmu, karena katanya kau sering terkena magh**

 **Baekhyun**

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil membaca memo itu, lalu mulai mengambil piring berisi penuh nasi goreng kimchi yang katanya bikinan Kyungsoo. Meski sudah tak hangat lagi, namun aromanya masih terasa di hidung Chanyeol.

.

"Kau tak kasihan dengan mereka? Bertiga tinggal di kamar sekecil itu, pasti sangat sesak rasanya," ucap Kris dengan serius.

Saat ini, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan di ruang tengah. Ya, rapat seperti ini memang sering mereka lakukan jika ada hal penting yang berhubungan dengan rumah. Di sisi lain, para yeoja sudah menuju kamar mereka, mengingat waktu yang memang sudah sangat larut.

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu pada Chanyeol, tapi dia bilang ia tak mau peduli," jawab Joonmyeon, yang langsung diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Kris menghela nafas kesal, "Ck, memang anak itu,"

Tak lama, suara pintu berderit terdengar. Ternyata Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya seraya membawa sebuah piring dan gelas, sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah. Kebetulan sekali, kita sedang rapat dadakan sekarang," panggil Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya meperhatikan kelima namja itu dari jauh, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, Kris ge? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Ia pun membatalkan niatnya ke dapur dan memilih menuju ruang tengah, masih dengan piring dan gelas kosong di tangannya.

"Kau ini. Aku pulang, tapi kau malah asyik tidur di kamarmu," ucap Kris dengan wajah kesalnya. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senym lebarnya. Ya, Chanyeol yang asli memang Chanyeol yang menjadi happy virus di antara mereka.

"Lalu, kalian sedang mebicarakan apa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris tajam, seolah menyuruhnya untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tak merasa kasihan dengan ketiga yeoja yang tinggal di kamar pojok itu?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, senyuman di wajahnya hilang dan menjadi berubah serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka tinggal bertiga di kamar sesempit itu. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mereka," tambah Kris lagi. Keempat namja lainnya hanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ck, itukan salah mereka sendiri. Sudah tahu yang tersisa hanya satu kamar, tapi ngotot untuk tinggal bertiga," jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Ish, kau ini, benar-benar. Bukankah imo sudah mengizinkan mereka tinggal disini?" balas Kris tak mau kalah. Ya, Kris memang sepupu dari Chanyeol, makanya ia berani jika harus melawan sepupunya itu.

"Tapi ge,"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, salah satu dari kalian harus meralakan kamar kalian untuk mereka. Setidaknya agar mereka bisa membagi kamar mereka sendiri," ucap Kris final. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Ge!" protesnya. Namun sepertinya Kris tetep kekeuh dengan pendapatnya. Ia merasa berhak, karena memang ia-lah yang tertua disana dan diberikan amanah yang lebih oleh eomma Chanyeol.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau merelakan kamarnya?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Aku dan Sehun yang sudah sekamar berdua tak dihitung kan, ge?" tanya Jongin.

"Ahh, benar. Kalian tidak termasuk," Jongin dan Sehun berhigh-five ria karena mereka tidak harus dipisah.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, hanya saja, dengan siapa aku harus sekamar nanti?" ucap Jongdae dengan ragu.

"Denganku saja," ucap Joonmyeon bersemangat.

Jongdae buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang jorok sepertimu, hyung," ucap Jongdae jujur. Joonmyeon memang terkenal suka menyimpan barang-barangnya sembarangan dan memiliki kamar paling berantakan dari mereka semua.

"Dengan Kris ge saja," usul Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Jongdae menatap Kris dengan horror, "Ahh, aku bisa-bisa tidak akan tidur semalaman karena suara dengkurannya," Kris menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Lagipula kama Kris ge kan sangat kecil, bahkan tinggal berdua saja akan sangat penuh," mereka mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Jongdae, lalu secara serempat menatap ke arah Chanyeol, yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan keputusan Kris dan tak sadar dengan tatapan mereka.

"Apa?" tanyanya judes seraya balas menatap dengan kesal.

"Aku sekamar denganmu ya?" pinta Jongdae dengan wajah dibuat-buat.

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah, hyung. Kasihan Kyungsoo, Luhan noona dan Baekhyun noona," tambah Jongin. Dan lainnya pun ikut menatap memelas, kecuali Kris tentu saja.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak," uca Chanyeol lagi dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau bisa pindah ke kamar Chanyeol mulai besok, Jongdae-ya," ucap Kris tiba-tiba, seolah tak mendengar penolakan Chanyeol.

"Gege!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Wkwkwk, saya telat banget ya update-nya? Maafkeun** **saya sedang sibuk nih, walau udah muali libur kulaih..**

 **Btw, saya ga yakin chap ini lucu dan menarik, soalnya ini lebih fokus ke penjelasan tentang mereka lebih lanjut gitu. Dan, Kris ge udah muncul, hehehe :D**

 **Oh ya, peran lain nanti pasti akan muncul kok, tapi gabakal tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Kasian ntar Chanyeol tambah ngamuk, hehehe**

 **Terimakasih ya atas para reader, fav, follower, dan reviewer. Semangat saya semakin bertambah karena ada kalian. Jeongmal khamsahamnida**

 **Semoga ff ini tetap menghibur ya. Selamat membaca, ditunggu reviewnya lagi :D**

NP: Beautiful-Baekhyun


	4. 3

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot

.

 **.: 3 :.**

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana rumah tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Meski hari itu adalah hari Minggu, namun tampaknya para penghuni rumah sedang bersemangat untuk bekerja bersama-sama.

Ya, setelah keputusan Kris semalam untuk memberikan kamar Jongdae ke ketiga yeoja anggota rumah mereka, kini mereka bersepakat untuk bekerja bakti membereskan kamar Jongdae, membantunya memindahkan barang-barang ke kamar Chanyeol, serta membantu ketiga yeoja itu untuk memindahkan barang mereka ke kamar Jongdae.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan pindah ke kamar ini?" tanya Kris di depan pintu kamar Jongdae, seraya memandang ke arah tiga yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kris, kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ini?" taanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Kami sebenarnya tak masalah jika harus tinggal bertiga di kamar itu," tambah Kyungsoo yang menatap dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tidak. Kamar itu sangat tidak pantas jika ditempati bertiga. Apalagi untuk yeoja-yeoja seperti kalian," saran Joomyeon dengan senyum bijaknya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia diam-diam menatap ke arah Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan keputusan Kris, karena terlihat jelas Chanyeol yang masih tidak setuju.

"Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol," Baekhyun bergumam pelan, membuat semua orang disana menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balik menatap dengan tidak terima. "Wae?"

"Kau masih tidak setuju, kan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Kelima namja itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, seolah menyalahkan ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu yang tidak pantas, menurut mereka.

"Aku, aku setuju," balas Chanyeol gugup setelah diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kalian putuskan saja, siapa yang akan tinggal di kamar ini. Kami akan mulai memindahkan barang-barang Jongdae," ucap Chanyeol lagi, lalu buru-buru masuk ke kamar lama Jongdae, menghindari tatapan-tatapan itu.

Setelah Baekhyun , Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiskusi beberapa lama, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Luhan dan Kyungsoo-lah yang akan pindah ke kamar Jongdae, dengan alasan, Kyungsoo tak bisa dibiarkan tinggal seorang diri –mengingat kejadian hari sebelumnya- dan Luhan sebagai yeoja tertua di antara mereka. Selain itu, kamar Jongdae memang sedikit lebih luas, dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya lagi.

Keenam namja itu, ditambah dengan ketiga yeoja disana, sibuk bekerja hingga siang hari. Chanyeol dan Kris bertugas membereskan ulang kamar Chanyeol yang akan ditempati Jongdae, sedangkan Jongdae, dibantu Joonmyeon dan Jongin, membereskan barang-barangnya yang akan dipindahkan ke kamar Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, yeojadeul juga tengah membereskan barang Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dibantu Sehun yang sesekali ikut membawakan barang-barang berat di kamar itu. Semua tampak bekerja sangat giat.

"Sudah sore, apa oppadeul mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, seraya menatap yang lainnya dari koridor.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku sudah lapar lagi," gumam Sehun, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Minuman saja sepertinya sudah cukup," balas Joonmyeon akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit tak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo pun bergegas menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung mengikutinya ke bawah.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Jongin yang saat itu tengah meneguk segelas air mineral di meja makan.

"Oh," Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut mendengar suara Jongin, tiba-tiba ia kembali merasa canggung.

"Di lemari bawah ada sirup yang eommaku bawakan kemarin. Pakai saja," tambah Jongin, kemudian memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di kursi makan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, lalu membuka salah satu lemari bawah dapur dan menengok ke dalamnya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lirih, begitu tak mendapati sirup yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Di plastik hitam itu,"

"Plastik hitam?" Kyungsoo yang masih bingung hanya bisa menatap isi lemari itu, yang sangat tidak teratus menurutnya.

Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ikut membungkuk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Yang ini," ucap Jongin begitu menemukan kantung plastik yang ia maksud. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri tak sadar jika Kyungsoo masih terpaku memandangnya, terkejut karena sosok Jongin yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang bingung dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, ia pun teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, apa kau masih canggung karena kemarin? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud bertindak bodoh di hadapanmu," Jongin mulai tersenyum manis, membuat Kyungsoo semakin terdiam canggung.

"Biasa saja. Kau terlihat imut jika sedang gugup seperti itu," Jongin tertawa kecil seraya mengusak pincak kepala Kyungsoo, lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas, melupakan kantung plastik yang baru saja diberikan Jongin.

.

Sehun mengusap keringat di pipinya yang terus mengalir. Sesekali ia mengipas lehernya sendiri dengan telapan tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan angin ke tubuhnya yang sangat basah oleh keringat.

"Bajumu basah sekali, Sehun-ssi," komentar Luhan yang baru saja berada di sebelahnya.

Sehun menatap ke kaos putih yang dipakainya. Memang benar, kaos itu sudah basah kuyub oleh keringatnya sendiri, ditambah noda debu yang menempel disana, membuat kaos itu terlihat sangat kucel.

Sehun tak berfikir lama, ia pun segera membuka kaos itu, menunjukkan dada bidangnya serta punggung lebarnya dengan jelas. Luhan yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ke, kenapa kau buka?" tanya Luhan, yang tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup.

"Bukankah kau bilang bajuku basah, noona. Makanya aku buka saja," balas Sehun santai, lalu meletakkan kaos yang baru saja ia pakai di pundaknya sendiri, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempat, sepertinya ia sedang melamun, hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Kau kenapa jie?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung melihat tingkah Luhan.

Luhan segera sadar dari lamunannya, dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, aniya,"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Luhan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia saat itu tengah membawa sebuah kardus berisi buku-buku milik Kyungsoo. Meski sedikit kesulitan, namun ia tetap berusaha membawanya.

Belum sampai di kamar Jongdae, bahunya bertemu dengan bahu Joonmyeon, yang juga sedang membawa barang di tangannya. Kardus di tangan Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh dan mengenai telapak kakinya sendiri.

Suara jatuh itu segera membuat yang lain berlari ke arah mereka. Joonmyeon juga buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun, yang saat itu tengah memegangi telapank kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Joonmyeon cemas. Ia menunduk di depan Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Hanya sedikit nyeri," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seraya menahan sakit di telapak kakinya. Yang lainnya pun hanya menatap ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Biar aku lihat," ucap Jongdae, yang langsung berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan segera membuka kaos kaki yang dipakai Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat mengelak, namun Jongdae ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan.

Begitu kaos kaki Baekhyun terbuka, terlihat jelas telapak kaki Baekhyun yang memerah, dengan bekas luka yang begitu jelas disana. Semua nampak terkejut dengan bekas luka yang terlihat begitu parah itu.

Baekhyun sadar dengan tatapan mereka. Ia pun segera memasang kembali kaos kaki yang baru saja dibuka oleh Jongdae.

"Lukamu itu," Kris berujar ragu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Apa kau pernah kecelakaan sebelumya, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan lirih. Pandangannya terlihat antara khawatir dan prihatin.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia menunduk sebentar, lalu mendongak dan berusaha kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita sebelum malam," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya yang biasa.

Mereka pun mulai menyebar dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan merek. Mereka tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka

.

Setelah kerja keras yang cukup lama, akhirnya proses pemindahan kamar Jongdae, Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai tepat pukul 6 sore. Keenam namja di rumah itu terlihat merebahkan diri mereka di karpet ruang tengah. Mereka tampak begitu malas, bahkan untuk mengambil minum sekalipun.

"Aku haus," gumam Sehun entah pada siapa. Badannya yang toples nampak berkilauan karena keringat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mandi, tapi badannya seolah kaku semua.

"Aku lapar," tambah Jongdae. Ia baru ingat bahwa mereka belum makan apapun sejak sarapan tadi pagi.

"Chicken," Jongin nampak setengah sadar antara tidur atau tidak saat menggumamkan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Tak lama, Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan di tangan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa enam gelas penuh berisi es buah, sedangkan Luhan datang dengan beberapa potong sosis goreng dan mayones.

Keenam namja itu pun segera bangkit begitu mencium bau makanan di dekat mereka.

"Wah," Joonmyeon yang biasanya tak begitu tertarik dengan makanan, kali ini nampak membuka mulutnya lebar dengan saliva yang siap menetes.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Makanlah ini dulu sebelum makan malam siap," ucap Luhan saat meletakkan nampak yang dibawanya ke lantai.

"Kalian mau memasak?" tanya Kris tak percaya. Seingatnya, ketiga yeoja itu juga bekerja seharian ini, dan pasti akan terlalu melelahkan jika mereka juga harus memasak untuk makan malam.

"Malam ini kita pesan makan malam saja. Aku sedang ingin makan jjajangmyeon," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Chicken," gumam Jongin, yang langsung terpikir makanan kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, kita pesan jjajangmyeon dan seporsi ayam goreng. Biar kami yang bayar, sebagai balas budi kami," ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di ruang tengah.

Keenam namja itupun langsung bersorak kegirangan dan segara melahap es buah serta sosis goreng yang baru saja dibawakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat ketiga yeoja di sana hanya menatap mereka dengan geli.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Sesaat, ia tampak memejamkan mata, menikmati desiran aliran darahyang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Kamar itu tampak sedikit lebih lengang dengan tidak adanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Barang-barang di kamar itu pun terlihat lebih sedikit. Sesaat Baekhyun bersyukur karena mereka tak harus tidur berdempet-dempetan lagi di kamar itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya begitu merasakan nyeri di telapak kakinya. Ya, telapak kakinya itu memang masih merah dan sesekali terasa nyeri. Apalagi disana ada luka bekas operasi yang akan terasa sakit jika terkena benturan.

Baekhyun nampak memegangi telapak kakinya itu hingga beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun pun dengan terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya begitu tahu siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintunya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengerahkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil berwarna putih ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima kantung plastik itu dengan ragu. "Ini apa?"

"Salep. Untuk kakimu," ucap Chanyeol singkat, lalu segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun buru-buru memanggil Chanyeol, membuat namja itu menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

"Gomawo," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya, ekspresinya masih terlihat dingin.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku," ucapan Chanyeol membuat senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika.

"Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," tambah Chanyeol, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di koridor kampus. Hari itu hari Senin, hari pertama perkuliahan di Universitas Seoul dimulai. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun di depan gedung fakultasnya, dan saat ini ia harus berjalan sendiri, berhubung fakultasnya memang berbeda dari fakultas Baekhyun dan Luhan, yang sama-sama masuk ke Fakultas Seni.

Langkahnya berhenti begitu melihat gerombolan yeoja di depan kelasnya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan itu sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati gerombolan itu untuk mencari tahu.

Ternyata gerombolan yeoja itu tengah memperhatikan sepasang namja di dalam kelasnya, yang tak lain adalah Sehun dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya Sehun tidak pernah sekelas dengannya, ia hanya memiliki beberapa kelas yang sama dengan Jongin. Dengan pelan, ia pun berusaha melewati gerombolan itu dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Ia memandang sebentar ke sekeliling kelasnya, mencari bangku yang kosong, hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah yeoja bermata panda. Bangku itu cukup jauh dari bangku yang diduduki Jongin dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar sebelum duduk di bangku itu. Yeoja bermata panda itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, memfoto Sehun dan Jongin dari jauh.

Kyungsoo pun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan para yeoja yang mengagumi EXO.

Ah, mengenai EXO, Kyungsoo baru ingat, ia belum sempat menceritakannya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena hari Minggu kemarin mereka terlalu sibuk untuk bahkan sekedar mengobrol.

Di sisi lain, yeoja bermata panda di sebelahnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Ia sedikit terkejut, ada yeoja selain dirinya –dan puluhan yeoja di kampus itu- yang bersikap biasa saja di dekat EXO.

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan tatapan itu, mulai tersenyum kecil, "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Yeoja itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat kedua kuncir rambutnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Huang Zi Tao," ucap yeoja itu dengan aksen Mandarin yang kental. Kyungsoo langsung mengerti, sepertinya yeoja bernama Zitao itu belum begitu lancar berbahasa korea.

"Kau dari China?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Mandarin yang fasih. Zitao lantas tersenyum cerah, mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaranya ternyata bisa berbahasa Mandarin.

"Eum. Kau bisa bahasa China?" tanya Zitao dengan senyum mengembang.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut Zitao, "Aku sudah lama belajar bahasa China," tak heran memang, karena Kyungsoo memang siswa teladan di kampung halamannya.

Zitao tertawa kecil, membuat mata pandanya menyipit berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau penggemar mereka juga?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan game di smartphone mereka, tak peduli dengan puluhan yeoja yang kini memperhatikan mereka. "Kau suka EXO?"

Zitao mengangguk bersemangat, "Aku mendengar mereka sejak pertama kali masuk ke kampus ini. Mereka sangat keren, terutama Oh Sehun itu," ucap Zitao seraya memandang ke arah Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau sudah kenal mereka semua?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia masih heran dengan kepopuleran enam namja itu di kampus ini.

"Ya. Aku mencarinya lewat internet," Zitao tertawa kecil seraya mengusap tengkuknya malu.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata bulat khasnya yang menatap takjub.

"Kim Joonmyeon yang punya senyum malaikat, Kim Jongdae yang ramah dan baik hati. Park Chanyeol yang berbakat. Kim Jongin yang berkharisma, dan Oh Sehun yang tampan," Zitao menaikkan sedikit suaranya mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia tampak seperti sedang fangirling.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Zitao, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

Raut wajah Zitao berubah saat mendengar nama itu. "Aku tak suka dengannya,"

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ekspresinya menyebalkan. Sok sekali," ucap Zitao dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo terdiam, 'padahal dia-lah yang paling baik' gumamnya dalam hati, teringat bahwa Kris-lah yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk memberikan salah satu kamar untuk Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka. Beruntung, di kelas pertama mereka, mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

"Istirahat nanti temani aku ya?" pinta Luhan pada Baekhyun yang asyik memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Kemana?" tanya Baehyun tanpa menoleh.

"Sahabat pena-ku ada yang berkuliah disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,"

Baekhyun menoleh seketika mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Kau punya sahabat pena selain aku?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil seraya menunjukkan senyumannya. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala, tak menyangka bahwa Luhan ternyata sesupel itu.

Tak lama, dosen kelas mereka masuk. Baekhyun pun buru-buru memasukkan smartphone-nya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya,"

"Pagi," jawabpara mahasiswa dengan serempak.

"Saya akan absen dulu pagi ini,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Seingatnya di kampusnya dulu, jarang sekali ada absen kelas. Mungkin karena peraturan kampus ini yang sangat ketat, pikir Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat saat namanya dipanggil.

"Park Chanyeol,"

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan.

"Ia di kelas ini juga?" gumam Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ck, dia tidak datang lagi," ucap dosen itu sedikit kesal. Beberapa bisikan mulai mengisi kelas itu.

"Dia tidak datang di hari pertama kuliah?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari rumah.

"Aku melihatnya pergi tadi pagi," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Ia berkata apa? Kemana anak itu kalau bukan ke kampus?" Luhan bertanya lagi, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada dengannya?" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Annyeong :D**

 **Akhirnya saya update lagi *yeay *pompom**

 **Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian, sangat terbantu untuk menumbuhkan semangat saya menulis, hehehe. Terimakasih juga untuk readers, folloers dan yang menfav ff ini. Semoga ff ini tetap menghibur kalian semua.**

 **Daaaan, untuk momen couple lain ditunggu yaaa :***

 **Sekali lagi, jeongmal khamsahamnida readernim :DDDD**

 **Ditunggu review lainnya .**


	5. 4

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot

.

 **.: 4 :.**

.

.

Kelas hari itu akhirnya berakhir. Kyungsoo berjalan santai di koridor kampus, kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ditemani Zitao -yang ternyata lebih cerewet dari yang ia kira- ia berjalan seraya mendengar cerita Zitao yang tiada habisnya. Sesekali ia tertawa dan menanggapi cerita itu.

"Huh, hari pertama tugas sudah menumpuk," keluh Zitao setelah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Kau benar. Aku baru tahu, ternyata maksud dari 'Seoul University itu kejam', adalah seperti ini," tambah Kyungsoo setuju.

"Kau ingat tugas kelompok tentang budaya korea?" tanya Zitao bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekelompok. Aku belum begitu mengenal Korea, jadi mungkin kau bisa membantuku," pinta Zitao dengan puppy eyes-nya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, membuat Zitao memekik senang. "Kalau begitu, kita kerjakan di tempatmu saja,"

Hening. Senyum Kyungsoo luntur begitu mendengar ucapan Zitao itu. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia sekarang tinggal dengan EXO, namja populer di kampus mereka.

"Eum, tapi,"

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo-ya," rengek Zitao dengan bahasa korea.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk.

.

Kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan juga baru saja selesai. Setelah kelas yang panjang, mereka pun memutuskan mengisi perut mereka yang kosong terlebih dahulu di kantin kampus.

Kantin sore itu tampak sangat ramai, entah karena para mahasiswa yang kelaparan, atau apa. Tapi keramaian itu di dominasi oleh para yeoja. Haya ada beberapa namja disana, salah satunya adalah gerombolan EXO-kecuali Chanyeol. Ah, sepertinya kita bisa tahu alasan kantin ramai sore ini.

Luhan dan Baekhyun, yang memang tak tahu apapun, mulai berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan, mereka melihat sekeliling kantin, mencari tempat yang kosong. Dan senyum mereka mengembang setelah melihat Joonmyeon, Kris, Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin yang makan bersama, serta beberapa kursi kosong disamping mereka.

Kedua yeoja itu pun langsung mendekati meja kelima namja itu tanpa ragu.

"Oppa," sapa Baekhyun begitu sampai di dekat meja mereka. Kelima namja itu nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, kalian disini?" tanya Joonmyeon, masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kelima namja yang masih terkejut itu, hanya mengangguk samar. Tak lama, mulai terdengarlah bisikan-bisikan dari gerombolan yeoja di sekitar mereka. Meski begitu, nampaknya Luhan dan Baekhyun belum menyadari keadaan tersebut.

"Kuliah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Kelima namja itu lagi-lagi tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi. Bukankah kau ada kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, apa kau tidak bersama dengannya?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin menghentikan makannya seketika, lalu menatap namja lainnya dengan bingung. Melihat kegugupan Jongin, Baekhyun segera menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Ya! Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mau berdua dengan Jongin setiap waktu?" bisiknya pada Luhan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Keadaan meja itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mereka nampak sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing, hingga Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Chanyeol hari ini tidak datang ke kampus?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap satu per satu namja di meja itu.

Kelima namja itu hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, bingung siapa yang harus menjawab.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya pergi. Lalu dia kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, seolah menuntut untuk dijawab.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan di luar," jawab Kris seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tampak tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun-ssi. Dia memang sering seperti itu," tambah Jongdae dengan senyum menenangkannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Meski begitu, terlihat bahwa pikirannya sedang tak fokus.

.

Seorang yeoja tngah memperhatikan sekeliling kantin dengan kebingungan. Mata sipitnya terlihat bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok yang dikenalnya Dan ia pun tersenyum kecil begitu menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada bersama sosok yang dicarinya.

Meski tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Ehm, jhogi," ketujuh pasang mata yang ada di hadapannya serentak menatap ke arahnya, membuat yeoja itu kembali merasa gugup.

"Xiumin-nie," sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya segera beranjak mendekatinya, membuatnya mulai tersenyum lega.

Sosok yang dicarinya sedari tak lain adalah Luhan. Ya, dia adalah Kim Minseok, sahabat pena Luhan yang lain, yang juga berkuliah di kampus itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan, dia sahabat penaku, Kim Minseok," ucap Luhan begitu menyadari tatapan yang lain ke arahnya dan Minseok.

"Ah, jadi eonni yang dimaksud Luhan-jie. Duduklah," baas Baekhyun dengan tersenyum ramah. Ia menepuk sebuah bangku di sebelahnya, bangku yang juga bersebelahan dengan Jongdae.

Kelima namja di sana hanya terlihat terdiam, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Joonmyeon, yang ada di samping Jongdae, diam-diam menyenggol lengannya. Jongdae pun buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne, noona. Duduklah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum kaku.

Minseok nampak kikuk. Dengan dorongan dari Luhan, ia pun akhirnya duduk di bangku itu.

"Kau baru selesai kelas? Maaf, seharusnya akulah yang menemui lebih dulu," ucap Luhan begitu mereka semua kembali duduk.

Minseok tersenyum yang membuatnya terlihat anggun, "Tak masalah,"

Entah disadari atau tidak, kelima namja di meja itu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mereka memang sudah sangat mengenal Minseok, karena memang Minseok adalah teman satu jurusan Kris.

Minseok terkenal sebagai yeoja teranggun di kampus itu, wajahnya yang kalem dan tingkahnya yang santun, membuatnya terlihat seperti putri keluarga bangsawan, padahal ia tak lebih dari yeoja biasa di sehari-harinya. Tak sedikit pula namja yang menaruh hati padanya, salah satunya Jongdae, yang saat ini tersenyum canggung di tempat duduknya.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jadi tak heran jika keadaan rumah saat itu sedang sepi. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

Lampu dapur masih menyala, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengeryitkan dahi karena heran.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah punggung kecil yang tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya di meja dapur. Chanyeol mengenal dengan sangat punggung kecil itu, Baekhyun. Meski nampak ragu, ia akhirnya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lemari es di dekat meja dapur.

Suara pintu lemari es yang terbuka membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan teralihkan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat sadar Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk meneguk sebotol air dingin di tangan kanannya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau tidak di kampus seharian ini," tuntut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan botol yang baru saja dipegangnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Yeoja itu nampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau bukan eomma-ku, tak perlu mengaturku," ucapnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Jadi kau sering bolos seperti ini? Apa eomma Park tahu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari dapur.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" teriakan kesal dari Baekhyun hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat sebuah suara yang cukup mengganggu. Jongdae, yang masih sibuk di meja belajarnya, menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Namun saat melihat wajah kusut Chanyeol, Jongdae mengabaikan rasa kesalnya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau dari bar lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya diam, namun Jongdae masih bisa melihat anggukan kecil darinya.

"Ck, dasar. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanmu seharian ini," tambah Jongdae.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya,"

Jongdae mengendikkan bahu tanpa tak peduli, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tampak sesnsitif akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini karena Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae, tanpa menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Meski Chanyeol tak menjawab, Jongdae yakin bahwa Chanyeol belum benar-benar tertidur.

"Apa dia yeoja yang Kris ge maksud?" tanya Jongdae lagi, namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Namja itu sepertiny sedang malas berbicara hari ini.

.

" _Jangan ganggu Chanyeol. Dia temanku," ucap seorang yeoja cilik dengan wajah garang yang terlihat lucu. Yeoja itu berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, seolah tengah menantang gerombolan namja cilik di hadapannya._

" _Kalian anak nakal, jangan ganggu temanku," ucap yeoja itu lagi dengan lebih keras. Gerombolan namja cilik itu nampak terganggu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi._

 _Yeoja cilik itu pun tersenyum menang, lalu berbalik, menatap namja cilik bertubuh tambun di belakangnya._

" _Kau darimana saja? Eomma Park mencarimu," ucap yeoja cilik itu dengan senyum lembut, membuat namja cilik di hadapannya ikut tersenyum._

Dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat mengingat itu.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan lesu. Badan dan pikirannya terasa lelah, dan ia sangat ingin langsung tidur setelah ini. Namun belum juga terlaksana, dua sosok yeoja sudah menunggu di dalam kamarnya.

"Membuat minum saja lama sekali sih?" komentar Luhan yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, meski Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sekamar lagi dengannya, mereka lebih sering berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun jika ingin mengobrol.

Baekhyun tak menjawab omelan Luhan. Setelah meletakkan tiga gelas teh hangat di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan.

"Kyung, kau mau cerita apa sih? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata setengah menutup.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk di atas karpet sambil bersandar di tempat tidur, menatap polos kedua eonni-nya itu.

"Apa eonnie tahu EXO?" tanyanya ragu.

"EXO?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku tahu. Kumpulan namja populer di kampus kan? Aku pernah sekilas membacanya saat mencari tahu soal kampus kita," jawab Luhan, tampak tak begitu tertarik.

"Apa mereka begitu terkenalnya?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, meski tetap tak merubah posisinya.

"Hmm. Bahkan katanya seantero Seoul mengenal mereka," tambah Luhan sedikit berlebihan.

Baekhyun berdecak geli, "Seperti boyband saja,"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar komentar Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia tampak bingung, tak tahu apa yang akan iakatakan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang mereka, Kyung?" Luhan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo begitu sadar tujuan utamanya disini.

"Apa kau sudah melihat mereka?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membuaka mata dan menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. "Kau sudah lihat mereka? Seperti apa? Apa mereka tampan-tampan?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Kupikir kau tak tertarik dengan mereka," Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menatap mereka dengan mata bulat khas-nya.

"Aku sudah lihat, mereka..."

"Tampan?" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

"Tinggi?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk ragu, "Sebagian,"

"Kaya?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat Joonmyeon yang katanya anak profesor di kampus mereka, dan Chanyeol yang memiliki boarding house ini. "Mungkin,"

"Ahh, aku jadi ingin melihat mereka juga," ungkap Luhan sambil tersenyum sendiri, seolah sedang membayangkan.

"Eonni kan sudah melihat mereka," ucapan polos Kyungsoo membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya seketika.

"Kapan?" tanya mereka tak sabar.

"Kemarin," Baekhyun dan Luhan nampak terdiam seraya berpikir, seingat mereka, kemarin hari minggu dan mereka sibuk seharian di rumah.

"Tadi pagi," tambah Kyungsoo membuat kedua yeoja itu semakin mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. Pagi tadi, mereka hanya sarapan seperti biasa, ditemani namja-namja absurd sesama penghuni boarding house ini, lalu berangkat kuliah. Tak ada orang spesial yang mereka temui hari ini.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Mereka pun dengan kompak saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan, EXO yang dimaksud itu," gumam Luhan tak yakin. Kyungsoo mengangguk polos seolah mengiyakan.

"MEREKA!?"

.

Pagi selanjutnya, dapur tampak sibuk. Luhan dengan cekatan tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, mengingat hari ini ia tidak ada kelas, sehingga ia memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak.

Sehun yang pertama tiba di dapur. Dengan wajah penasaran, ia pun menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Noona masak apa?"

Luhan sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Bicara non-formal saja, noona," ucap Sehun, lalu asyik menghirup aroma makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku selesaikan," ucapan Luhan itu membuat Sehun beranjak dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan alas kedua telapan tangannya, menghadap samping ke arah Luhan yang kembali sibuk memasak.

"Kau seksi, noona," gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba. Entah namja itu sedang tidak sadar atau sedang menggodanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat yeoja seseksi noona," Sehun kembali menggumam. Luhan membalikkan badannya seketika, menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehun," omel Luhan, membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Kau ternyata imut kalau sedang marah," ucapan Sehun itu membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya lagi, berpura-pura melanjutkan masaknya lagi.

Pasangan itu sepertinya tak sadar dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari dapur dan memperhatikan mereka.

'Oh Sehun yang keren?' gumamnya dalam hati. Tak percaya dengan anggapan yeoja di kampusnya tentang Sehun.

'Yang ada, Oh Sehun yang yadong' Dengan wajah datar, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kabar?" sapa Sehun begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak tak merubah ekspresinya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak sampai setengah jam, meja makan mulai penuh oleh para penghuni rumah itu. Dimulai dari Jongdae yang datang dengan sudah berpakaian rapi, Jongin yang seperti biasa masih dalam mode _sleepy,_ Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya, Kris dengan langkah tak bersemangat, diikuti Joonmyeon yang tampak sangat berantakan, sepertinya ia bangun terlambat pagi ini.

Mereka pun duduk berjejeran di meja makan itu dan segera memulai sarapan mereka. Berbeda dengan keenam namja yang nampak sibuk menyantap sarapan mereka, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo justru menikmati sarapan mereka dengan sangat pelan. Mata mereka fokus memperhatikan tingkah keenam namja itu, satu-per-satu dengan lekat.

 **Kim Joonmyeon. Ketua Organisasi Kemahasiswaan Universitas Seoul yang berwibawa**

Pandangan mereka bertiga mengarah pada Joonmyeon, saat mengingat kalimat utama yang mereka baca semalam dari internet, saat mencari tahu tentang anggota EXO dari laptop Baekhyun.

'Berwibawa?' itu mungkin yang sama-sama mereka pikirkan saat melihat penampilan Joonmyeon yang sangat acak-acakkan. Rambut berantakan, kaos yang kusut, mereka bahkan tidak yakin Joonmyeon sempat mencuci mukanya dulu sebelum sarapan.

 **Kris Wu. Namja blasteran ChinaKanada, memiliki** _ **bitch face**_ **yang sangat cool**

"Uhuk, uhuk," Kris menepuk dadanya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Semua mata di meja makan itu seketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aerr," tanyanya dengan bahasa tak jelas, tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk sebotol air mineral di ujung meja, sedang tangan lainnya masih ia gunakan untuk menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Cool dari mananya?' gumam mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

 **Kim Jongdae. Terkenal dengan suaranya yang semerdu suara surga, dan kebaikan hatinya**

"Ya! Jangan mengambil jatahku, Kim Jongin," pekik Jongdae dengan suara cemprengnya, membuat semua yang ada di meja makan itu menutup telinganya dengan serempak.

'Apa suara ini yang mereka maksud dengan suara surga?'

 **Park Chanyeol, dengan senyum lebarnya, yang akan membuat semua orang terpikat**

Ketiga yeoja itu menatap datar pada Chanyeol, yang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajah namja itu, berbanding terbalik seperti apa yang dikatakan dalam artikel itu.

'Ia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum tulus pada kami' pikir mereka saat itu.

 **Kim Jongin, memiliki senyum berkharisma yang dapat membuat para fans noona berteriak histeris**

"Kubilang, jangan mengambil ayam milikku, ish," omel Jongdae lagi pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, Jongin-ssi, kau bisa tersedak nanti," saran Luhan yang nampaknya hanya sebagai angin lalu bagi Jongin.

'Tingkahnya tak lebih baik dari seorang anak TK' gumam Baekhyun, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

 **Oh Sehun. Namja keren dengan tubuh tinggi seputih susu, serta wajah tampan, yang terkenal sebagai** _ **ice prince**_

'Tubuhnya memang keren' gumam Luhan, seraya mengingat dada telanjang Sehun yang sempat ia tunjukkan kemarin.

'Dia benar-benar yadong,' Kyungsoo teringat dengan percakapan Luhan dan Sehun yang ia dengar tadi pagi.

'Ice prince?' Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

Yah, sepertinya ketiga yeoja itu masih belum bisa percaya dengan image keenam namja itu di kampus mereka.

.

Baekhyun melewati koridor dengan langkah malas. Kelasnya baru saja selesai, dan ia pulang hanya seorang diri hari ini. Luhan sedang tidak ada kelas dan Kyungsoo, tentu saja ia berbeda gedung dengannya.

Langkahnya memelan begitu merasa ada sesosok namja yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Matanya yang sudah sipit kembali menyipit untuk menjelaskan fokusnya, sepertinya ia mengenal namja itu.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya tak yakin begitu mengenali sosok itu.

Tak jauh di depannya, ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan di depannya namun sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berencana mengikuti namja itu.

Di persimpangan koridor itu, Chanyeol berbelok ke arah kiri, arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang akan dituju Baekhyun. Meski sedikit ragu, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan niatnya mengikuti Chanyeol.

Ia berhenti seketika begitu menyadari jalan yang mereka pilih adalah jalan buntu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di koridor itu. Baekhyun panik, ia langsung mengamati sekitar koridor itu, hanya ada satu pintu ruangan disana.

"Club band?" gumamnya lirih.

Chanyeol tak mungkin menghilang begitu saja, ia pasti masuk ke ruangan itu, pikirnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun mulai mengendap-endap memasuki ruang itu.

Seperti namanya, ruangan itu adalah ruangan club mahasiswa, dengan berbagai alat musik band di dalamnya. Ruangan itu nampak kosong, namun rasa penasaran Baekhyun membuatnya tetap masuk ke dalam.

Di saat Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu, sebuah suara berat terdengar, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu adalah suara Chanyeol.

Meski masih merasa gugup karena dipergoki, namun Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah leganya. Ia sempat takut jika ia bertemu dengan orang jahat disini.

"Mengikutimu," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada santai. Yeoja itu tampak tak mengindahkan wajah dingin Chanyeol, dan memilih melihat-lihat alat musik di ruang itu.

"Mengikutiku?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau berangkat kuliah hari ini ternyata, kupikir kau bolos lagi,' ujar Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol, ia masih terperangah dengan beberapa alat musik di hadapannya.

"Kau ikut club band?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol, yang saat itu tengah menahan rasa kesalnya, hanya bisa terdiam. Namun sebuah suara dari arah koridor membuatnya terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari gerombolan yeoja yang hendak menuju ke ruangan ini.

Chanyeol yang panik, langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya menuju salah satu bilik lemari di ruangan itu. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, namun gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat membuatnya tak dapat menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Baekhyun begitu mereka benar-benar tersembunyi di dalam bilik.

"Ssst," jemari telunjuk Chanyeol menempel di bibir Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu langsung terdiam.

"Apa tadi ada yang mengikutimu kemari?" bisik Chanyeol lirih, namun karena mulut Chanyeol yang tepat berada di samping telinga Baekhyun, membuat yeoja dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan deru nafas Chanyeol dapat terasa jelas di tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Baehyun menggeleng, membuat rambut kuncir kudanya bergerak-gerak mengenai wajah Chanyeol, membuat namja itu memindahkan kepalanya ke samping, ke atas bahu Baekhyun.

"Berhenti bergerak, rambutmu mengenai wajahku," komentar Chanyeol dengan berbisik. Baekhyun akhirnya menurut, dan membeku di tempatnya.

Suara gerombolan yeoja tadi terdengar mendekat dan suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun seketika menahan nafas gugup.

"Ruangannya kosong," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi aku yakin tadi melihat Chanyeol oppa berbelok kesini," ujar yang lainnya.

"Ahh, padahal aku ingin melihatnya menyanyi," ucap mareka lagi dengan nada kecewa. Jelas sekali mereka adalah penggemar-penggemar Chanyeol.

Terdengar dari suara langkah mereka, gerombolan yeoja itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dari pelukan erat Chanyeol di bilik pengap itu.

"Mereka itu penggemarmu ya?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari bilik itu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia tampak sibuk merapikan kemejanya yang terkena debu di bilik itu.

"Pantas saja kau tak mau aku ketauan disini. Kau takut kehilangan image di depan penggemarmu?" sindir Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan sudut matanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu," ucap Chanyeol cuek, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

.

Minseok bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya. Meski terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku di tangannya, namun nyatanya fokus Minseok tidak mengarah kesana. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa mendengar bisikan gerombolan yeoja di meja sudut ruangan. Waktu senggangnya di perpustakaan menjadi terasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?" tanya Minseok lirih pada sosok yang duduk di depannya. Tidak tepat di depannya juga, namun di depan kursi sebelahnya. Ia bertanya tanpa menatap sosok itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas sosok itu balik, yang tak lain adalah Jongdae. Ia tengah menatap Minseok intens, dengan kepala yang ia miringkan, disangga dengan tangan kanannya. Padahal saat ada gerombolan itu, ia berpura-pura sedang membaca buku.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Jongdae,"

"Aku tidak mau," balas Jongdae seraya tersenyum menggoda, ia masih betah dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi seperti Yixing?" ancam Minseok, namun tetap dengan nada lembut.

Jongdae terdiam, senyum di wajahnya sedikit meluntur.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya,"

Minseok menoleh sejenak, menatap sosok yang hampir setahun ini terus menerus mengikutinya. Ia sendiri sudah merasa cukup jengah, apalagi mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang selalu membicarakan mereka.

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain cukup lama, hingga Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak lebih dulu. Ia meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya bisa terperangah tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Annyeoooooong :D ini termasuk update kilat ga nih? Hehehe..**

 **Btw, saya berterimakasih banget sama reviewers sekalian, atas saran dan juga kritiknya. Rata2 ngerasa kalau Chanbaeknya kurang ya? Saya juga ngerasa kok, wkwkwk. Masih dalam proses merekanya, nanti juga kesalahpahamannya selesai. Ditunggu aja ya, hehe**

 **Btw, saya ngga mau komen apa2 soal rumor yang banyak muncul soal uri oppadeul, mulai dari Lu, Tao sampe Chanyeol. Kalau mungkin ada yang merasa sensi karena rumor itu, saya minta maaf ya. Saya juga mau nulis imajinasi saya, semoga menghibur kalian :***

 **Dan, soal ff saya yang lain, saya janji bakal selesein semuanya sebelum akhir tahun ini, karena tahun depan mulai menjadi tahun yang berat. Jadi, stay tune aja, kekeke..**

 **Sekali lagi, Jeongmal khamsahamnida. Tanpa review, follof dan fav kalian, saya mungkin ga bakal sesemangat ini, hehehe..**

 **Happy read :D**


	6. 5

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.: 5 :.**

.

.

Hampir satu bulan telah berlalu dengan tenang. Baik Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa menjalani hai-hari mereka di boarding house penuh namja milik Chanyeol. Mereka pun tak jarang melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama, seperti sarapan dan makan malam. Meski tak selalu lengkap, namun mereka terlihat cukup akrab satu sama lain. Walaupun di antara mereka masih ada yang merasa canggung, namun setidaknya suasana itu tak terlalu menganggu aktivitas keseharian mereka.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun mulai terbiasa dengan berbagai bisikan mengenai roomate mereka. Meski terkadang merasa geli dengan berbagai komentar berlebihan itu, namun mereka berusaha untuk tetap menerimanya. Mereka juga sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dengan keenam namja itu saat di kampus.

Hari Minggu berikutnya pun hadir. Meski hari itu hari Minggu, namun bukan berarti hari itu menjadi hari libur bagi mahasiswa Seoul University. Hari itu, para mahasiswa diharuskan berolahraga massal, sebagai salah satu visi kampus untuk menyehatkan tubuh mahasiswa.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali tidur seharian hari ini," keluh Luhan sambil berlari pelan. Bakhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut berlari pelan di sebelahnya.

"Seminggu ini rasanya lelah sekali. Apa kampus ini tak memberikan waktu untuk mahasiswanya beristirahat?" tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata mereka malas, mereka sudah bosan mendengar keluh kesah Luhan seharian ini sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak lelah berbicara terus ya?" sindir Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menatapnya kesal, merasa keluh kesalnya tak ditanggapi.

Mereka terus berlari beriringan, bersama dengan ribuan mahasiswa lain yang juga berlari di jalanan pagi itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" sebuah seruan dari arah belakang membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Tao?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat teman sekelasnya itu datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang penasaran juga ikut membalikkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," ujar Tao dengan nafas terengah. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Mian,"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan nada bertanya, seolah ingin tahu siapa yeoja bermata panda itu.

"Oh ya, Tao-ya. Ini kedua teman serumahku, Luhan jie dan Baekhyun eonni," ucap Kyungsoo. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua yeoja yang ada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jie?"

"Ah, Luhan jie juga orang China sepertimu," tambah Kyungsoo. Kedua mata Tao berbinar begitu mendengar itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Tao imnida. Aku mahasiswa baru dari China," Tao membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau dari China?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Tao mengangguk imut, membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

Langkah mereka kembali berlanjut, kali ini ditemani obrolan kecil yang dimulai dari Tao. Yeoja supel itu memang sangat pintar mencari bahan obrolan.

"Oh ya. Kyung, besok kita jadi mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu kan?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Wajah Kyungsoo membeku seketika, ia menatap kedua eonninya dengan penuh harap.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sepertinya juga sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Mereka hanya bisa saling bertatapan dengan canggung.

"Kau akan ke rumah kami?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Eum," Tao mengangguk dengan bersemangat, membuat ketiga yeoja itu tak bisa berkata apapun.

"A, itu, sepertinya tidak bisa, Tao-ya. Rumahku berantakan dan," ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong begitu melihat wajah memelas Tao.

"Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau sudah menolaknya sejak kemarin," ucap Tao dengan wajah merajuk. "Kau sahabat pertamaku di Seoul, dan aku ingin sekali main kerumahmu,"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab apapun selain menatap kedua eonni-nya, seolah sedang meminta pertolongan. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa mereka juga bingung harus berkata apa.

.

Kegiatan olahraga massal sudah berakhir saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak sedang merebahkan diri mereka di ruang tengah. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat kelelahan. Baekhyun bahkan hampir saja tertidur di karpet.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Jongdae yang baru saja tiba bersama Jongin, Sehun dan Kris. Mereka pun segera duduk di sofa yang kosong, sekedar untuk melepas lelah.

"Ahh, tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali," keluh Jongin seraya meregangkan tangan dan kakinya. "Untuk apa kampus mengadakan acara melelahkan seperti ini,"

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. Ia memperhatikan keadaan yang lainnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Hanya Jongdae yang terlihat masih cukup bugar.

"Kampus memang selalu melakukan kegiatan ini sebulan sekali. Kalian mungkin kaget saat melakukannya pertama kali, tapi lama-kelamaan kalian pasti akan terbiasa,"

Baik Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas malas mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Kalian ingin minum? Akan kubawakan air dingin," Jongdae berujar seraya beranjak menuju dapur, yang langsung diangguki yang lainnya.

.

Malam itu, setelah mereka makan malam bersama seperti biasa, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan peralatan makanan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pintu kamar Joonmyeon yang terbuka. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia pun mendekati pintu kamar itu dan melihat ke dalamnya.

"Oppa sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat suasana kamar itu yang jauh dari kata rapih.

Beberapa potong pakaian bertebaran di tempat tidur, yang ia sendiri tak tahu apakah itu pakaian bersih atau kotor. Berbagai buku-buku tebal berserakan di lantai kamar yang beralaskan karpet, serta lembaran kertas yang memenuhi meja belajar. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu jika kamar seorang ketua organisasi kamupus akan seberantakan ini.

"Oppa sedang mencari flash disk oppa yang hilang. Padahal di dalamnya ada data penting yang harus kubawa ke kampus besok," curhat Joonmyeon, yang saat itu sedang berdiri frustasi seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Mencari barang hilang adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"Kau mau? Tentu, gomawo," Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia pun segera memasuki kamar dan memungut beberapan buku yang dilewatinya.

"Eh, kau tak perlu membereskan itu,"

"Tak apa oppa, bukankah akan lebih cepat mencari saat semuanya dibereskan?" ucapan membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum malu.

Tak sampai 15 menit, lantai kamar Joonmyeon sudah bersih dari tumpukan buku. Sekarang Kyungsoo menuju meja belajar Joonmyeon yang penuh dengan lembaran kertas yang Kyungsoo tak tahu apa isinya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri memilih untuk mencari di tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menumpuk kertas yang ada dengan telaten. Matanya memperhatikan meja belajar itu dengan seksama, dan berhenti begitu melihat sebuah bingkai foto bergambar seorang yeoja manis yang tengah tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

Kyungsoo ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" itu suara Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasuki kamar itu. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo pun serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo ada disini?" tanya Jongin lagi seraya menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang membantu mencarikan flash diskku,"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Biar aku saja yang membantumu, hyung. Ini sudah malam dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah lelah seharian ini,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingun, terkejut dengan sikap Jongin itu. Joonmyeon pun nampaknya juga berpikiran yang sama.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang disini," Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Begitu Kyungsoo berdiri, Jongin langsung duduk di depan meja belajar Joonmyeon dan melanjutkan kerja Kyungsoo tadi, erapikan lembaran kertas yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ya, oppa merepotkanmu," ucap Joonmyeon sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar.

Yeoja bermata bulat itupun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia sempat menatap sekilas ke arah Jongin yang tidak menatap ke arahnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun berjalan malas keluar dari kamarnya. Efek dari olahraga kemarin masih terasa ditubuhnya, membuatnya begitu malas berangkat ke kampus hari ini. Ia sangat ingin bolos kuliah seperti Luhan, namun tugas presentasi membuatnya terpaksa harus datang.

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Jongdae yang menyapanya. Namja itu juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Namun ia terlihat sudah lebih rapi.

"Pagi," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat wajah suntuk Baekhyun, Tangannya pun terulur membereskan rambut pajang Baekhyun yang berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau belum mencuci mukamu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, "Jongin lama sekali menggunakan kamar mandi atas,"

Jongdae kembali tertawa kecil, lalu mengusak poni Baekhyun.

"Ehem," sebuah dehaman berat terdengar dari arah pintu kamar di belakang mereka yang sejak tadi belum tertutup. Suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat Baekhyunsedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kalau mau bermesraan, jangan di depan kamarku," komentarnya, lalu berjalan mewati Jongdae dan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan kesal, sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa kecil.

"Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin denganmu?" tanya Jongdae begitu Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Eum. Dan sampai sekarang aku tahu kenapa ia begitu," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah muram.

"Kau ingin aku mencari tahu untukmu?" tawar Jongdae yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ada saja," Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku,"

Baekhyun sontak mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku dekat dengan Minseok noona,"

.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya masih terasa pegal sejak kegiatan olahraga hari Minggu kemarin, apalagi seharian kemarin ia harus mengerjakan tugas online dari dosennya yang sudah mendekati deadline. Rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Matanya hampir saja terpejam saat ia mendengar sebuah langkah mendekat. Ia membuka matanya malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sehun?" tanyanya lirih saat melihat Sehun mendekatinya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sedang apa, noona?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sofa lain yang kosong.

"Berebah saja. Tubuhku rasanya pegal sekali, mungkin karena hari Minggu kemarin," ucap Luhan sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Mau kupijat?" pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Luhan seketika membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau bisa memijat?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum penuharti. Oh, andaikan Luhan tahu arti dari senyuman itu.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu, pijat punggungku,"

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dengan langkah gusar. Tao yang ada di sebelahnya justru berjalan dengan bersemangat. Hari ini mereka berencana mengerjakan tugas di kamar Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo masih belum tahu alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk mencegah Tao pergi ke kamarnya, yang berada di boarding house yang sama dengan EXO.

"Tao-ya," Kyungsoo memanggil Tao pelan. Yeoja itu menoleh dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bisakah kita mengerjakan di tempat lain? Kamarku benar-benar berantakan dan aku belum sempat membereskannya,"

"Ah, tak masalah. Kamarku juga berantakan kok, hehehe. Tak usah malu," ucap Tao memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi,"

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya. Kau kan sudah janji padaku kemarin," pinta Tao dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu saja?" saran Kyungsoo. Namun Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam seraya berpikir. 'Kalau begitu, tak ada cara lain,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau boleh datang, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian, membuat Tao mengernyitkan dahi.

"Syarat?"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada orang lain mengenai apa yang kau lihat nanti di rumahku,"

Tao semakin menunjukkan wajah bingungnya, "Memangnya di rumahmu ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti, "Nanti akan kuberi tahu saat kita sudah dekat rumahku,"

Dan Tao pun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

.

"Sehun-ah, ke sebelah kanan sedikit. Yang sana lebih pegal," pinta Luhan yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Sehun.

"Aku naik ke atas sofa ya, noona," izin Sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan. Namja itu pun langsung meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa, mengapit punggung ramping Luhan. Meski begitu, ia tak sampai tega untuk duduk disana. Ia hanya menumpukan badannya ke kedua lututnya ban mulai memijat bahu kanan Luhan.

Suasana sempat hening sesaat, hanya ada suara lagu yang diputar oleh Luhan di ruang tengah itu. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka.

Ternyata Kyungsoo yang memasuki rumah, dengan Tao yang melangkah di belakangnya dengan bersemangat. Kyungsoo baru saja menceritakan padanya, bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan namja-namja EXO. Tentu saja itu membuat Tao semakin tidak sabar memasuki rumah itu.

"Ahh, Sehun-ah, pelan sedikit. Kau menyakitiku," ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit mendesah.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang baru saja tiba di ruang tengah hanya bisa menatap dengan heran. Terlihat oleh mereka kepala Luhan yang menyembul dari ujung sofa panjang, sedangkan Sehun yang terlihat seolah sedang duduk di atasnya. Jelas saja pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao berpikiran macam-macam.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, hanya ada keempat pasang mata yang saling menatap karena terkejut.

"Jie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Mata bulatnya terlihat membulat sempurna.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sadar buru-buru turun dari sofa. Sehun bahkan sempat terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas karpet.

"Kyu, Kyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan gugup.

Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga tak kalah gugupnya, apalagi saat menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka.

Tao sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Rahangnya seolah terjatuh begitu melihat pemandangan di ruang tengah itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, namun ia terlihat sangat syok.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku dan Luhan noona hanya sedang," jelas Sehun berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Memijat, ya, memijat," potong Luhan cepat, masih dengan nada gugup.

Menyadari kalimat yang terbentuk menjadi semakin rancu membuat Sehun hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Kami akan ke atas untuk mengerjakan tugas," Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menjauh, "Kalian lanjutkan saja,"

Kyungsoo pun buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Luhan, tak lupa dengan menyeret lengan Tao yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju halte terdekat dari kampusnya. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya jelas tak di tempat itu.

Ia tengah mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Minseok tadi di perpustakaan, saat ia melakukan syarat dari Jongdae untuk menjadi mak comblang bagi mereka. Namun, bukannya berhasil, ia justru mendapat cerita yang lain yang membuatnya terkejut.

" _Kudengar dari Luhan, kalian tinggal serumah dengan EXO?" tanya Minseok sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya lebih dulu._

 _Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka ternyata Minseok sudah tahu._

" _Ah, iya," jawab Baekhyun lirih._

 _Minseok kembali fokus pada sebuah buku tebal di tangannya seraya tersenyum kecil._

" _Sebaiknya kabar ini tak menyebar ke orang lain," ujar Minseok, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi karena bingung._

" _Yah, kami sudah tahu. Mengingat penggemar mereka yang begitu fanatik.."_

" _Mereka lebih fanatik dari kalian kira," tambah Minseok tiba-tiba._

" _Maksudnya?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Minseok dengan bingung. Ia sudah benar-benar melupakan tujuan awalnya ke perpustakaan itu._

" _Dua tahun yang lalu, seorang yeoja pindahan dari China datang ke kampus ini," Minseok perlahan meletakkan buku yang dibacanya, menatap lembut Baekhyun dan memulai ceritanya. Baekhyun pun tampak siap mendengarkan dengan wajah penasaran._

" _Namanya Zhang Yixing, teman satu jurusanku, yang langsung menjadi sahabat dekatku," mata Minseok nampak menerawang. "Dia gadis yang cantik, lembut dan penyayang. Meski tak begitu terkenal, tapi sifat lemah lembutnya membuat beberapa namja jatuh hati padanya,"_

 _Baekhyun masih fokus pada cerita Minseok saat yeoja itu menatapnya intens._

" _Salah satunya, Joonmyeon-ssi," dan mata sipit Baekhyun mendadak membulat mendengar itu._

" _Benarkah?" ujarnya tak percaya._

 _Minseok mengangguk lemah, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya._

" _Dan ternyata tak hanya Joonmyeon, Yixing pun juga jatuh hati pada namja berwajah malaikat itu. Setelah beberapa pendekatan, mereka akhirnya berpacaran,"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu, cerita yang manis menurutnya._

" _Kau pasti berpikir bahwa mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang begitu serasi, benar kan?" pertanyaan Minseok membuat bayangan Baekhyun terhenti seketika._

" _Kau salah, karena pada kenyataannya, hidup tak semudah yang kau bayangkan," ujar Minseok menggantungkan ceritanya._

" _Begitu tahu mereka berpacaran, Yixing dibully habis-habisan oleh penggemar Joonmyeon. Bukan hanya itu, posisi Joonmyeon sebagai anak pemilik yayasan kampus juga membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena pada kenyataannya, namja itu tak pernah direstui untuk berpacaran dengan Yixing,"_

 _Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah terkejut serta prihatinnya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa._

" _Yixing, yang memang memiliki hati begitu lembut, tak tahan dengan tekanan yang dihadapinya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia keluar dari kampus ini dan menghilang entah kemana," ujar Minseok menutup ceritanya itu dengan wajah sendu._

" _Aku tahu maksudmu mendekatiku seperti ini, karena itulah aku ingin mengingatkanmu," wajah Minseok tiba-tiba berubah serius, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup._

" _Bukannya aku tak membenci mereka, aku hanya belum siap mengalami apa yang dialami Yixing. Jujur saja, kepergian Yixing membuatku begitu sedih dan marah, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun,"_

" _Aku juga berharap, kalian lebih hati-hati setelah ini. Tinggal dengan namja populer seperti mereka memang menyenangkan, tapi jangan sampai kalian justru menjadi mangsa para penggemar mereka," tambah Minseok dengan senyum anggunnya yang khas._

"Aku tahu mereka fanatik, tapi aku tak tahu mereka separah itu," gumam Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Haruskah aku mencari tempat tinggal lain?" pikirnya ragu.

.

Suasana makan malam hari itu berbeda dari hari biasanya. Suasana nampak lebih tenang dan, sedikit canggung. Hal itu karena adanya orang lain yang ikut makan dengan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao, yang memang belum sempat pulang sejak siang tadi.

Tao diam-diam menatap satu per satu namja di meja makan itu. Enam orang, lengkap sudah anggota EXO disana dan Tao rasanya ingin memekik kegirangan, kalau saja ia tak ingat kejadian seharian ini yang sudah ia alami.

 **Flashback On**

Begitu meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun dengan tingkah absurd mereka, Kyungsoo dan Tao memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Kyungsoo di lantai atas. Saat berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, membuat langkah kedua yeoja itu terhenti seketika.

"Oppa? Apa yang terjadi," ujar Kyungsoo yang segera menghampiri pintu tersebut. Tao pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah yeoja itu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya, ini, aku sedang mencari berkas-berkas organisasi. Sertinya terselip saat sedang berberes tadi malam," jawab Joonmyeon seraya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat kondisi kamar Joonmyeon. Seingatnya baru semalam ia dan Jongin membantu membereskan kamar itu, namun siang ini kamar itu sudah kembali menjadi kapal pecah.

Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut melongok ke dalam kamar Joonmyeon dan bola matanya kembali membulat lebar.

Di hadapannya, sesosok Kim Joonmyeon yang charismatic, sedang berdiri dengan kondisi kemeja lusuh dan kamar super berantakan. Tao sampai tak tau harus berkata apa dan hanya menatap takjub.

"Ah, apa dia siapa, Kyungsoo-ah? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu melihat sosok Tao. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah yeoja itu sekilas, lalu buru-buru mengambil selimut untuk menutupi kekacaukan kamarnya.

"Ah, ne, oppa. Kami rencananya akan mengerjakan tugas bersama di kamarku," balas Kyungsoo sedikit tak enak pada Joonmyeon.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kalian lanjutkan saja, hehehe. Selamat siang," Joonmyeon kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, tentu saja dengan cara selembut mungkin.

Ingatan Tao kembali teralih ke saat ia sedang menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua untuk mencuci tangan. Awalnya memang nampak baik-baik saja, namun begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Kim Jongin, yang tengah berdiri bersandar di samping pintu kamar mandi, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan mata yang tertutup.

"Kau mengganti shampoo-mu, Kyungsoo-ya? Wanginya sedikit menyengat dari yang sebelumnya," ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, membuat Tao mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung.

"Kau bingung karena aku tahu wangi shampoo-mu? Yah, sewaktu aku memegang dadamu saat itu, aku sengaja mencium harum rambutmu, jadi," perkataan Jongin itu jelas-jelas membuat Tao merona seketika.

Jongin memegang dada Kyungsoo? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?

Dan belum sempat namja itu mebuka matanya, Tao buru-buru memasuki kamar Kyungsoo yang ada di sebrang kamar mandi, tak sabar untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

Mungkin kesan terakhir yang di dapatkannya adalah saat ia menemani Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam tadi. Jantungnya seakan mau meledak saat mendengar suara cempreng Jongdae yang menggema seisi rumah. Padahal namja itu sedang mandi di kamar mandi lantai dua, tapi suara cemprengnya bisa terdengar jelas hingga dapur. Tao bahkan awalnya tak mengenali suara itu, hingga Luhan yang juga berada di dapur, menjelaskan padanya.

"Tak perlu terkejut. Ia bilang itu adalah caranya berlatih mencapai nada tinggi," dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mencoba mencermati penjelasan itu.

 **Flashback Off**

"Tao-ssi? Kau tidak makan? Apa kau tak suka makanannya?" sebuah suara bass membuyarkan lamunan Tao seketika. Tao buru-buru sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, tanpa sempat menyantapnya sama sekali.

Suara bass itu ternyata berasal dari Kris yang duduk di paling ujung meja. Tao sempat membeku sejenak saat melihat namja itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Maaf, kami belum sempat berbelanja bahan makanan bulan ini, jadi hanya seadanya yang kami berikan," tambah Kris, membuat Tao hanya bisa mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Speechless.

.

Malam mulai larut dan rumah terasa begitu sepi. Setelah melewati hari yang panjang, rata-rata penghuni boarding house sudah berada di kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun menutup pintu depan sepelan mungkin, tak ingin menarik perhatian penghuni lain di rumah itu. Semalaman ini ia memutuskan untuk berputar-putar seraya memikirkan perkataan Minseok, dan berakhirlah ia pulang tengah malam seperti ini.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun bergerak menuju dapur yang masih terang benderang. Meski begitu lelah, manun rasa penasaran membuatnya tergerak untuk menuju tempat itu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi makan, dengan beberapa kaleng bir kosong tergeletak di atas meja.

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan intens. Pandangannya dingin seperti biasa, namun terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan begitu saja tas yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan membereskan kaleng-kaleng kosong itu.

"Menunggumu," entah karena mulai mabuk atau hanya bergumam, yang jelas Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban itu.

"Untuk apa menungguku? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," balas Baekhyun ketus, berusaha mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin cepat.

"Jangan pergi," Baekhyun mendesah panjang, ternyata namja itu benar-benar hanya menggumam tak sadar.

"Jangan pergi, nanti aku sendiri lagi," Chanyeol kembali menggumam, kali ini sambil merebahkan kepalanya dengan lemas di atas meja makan.

Baekhyun awalnya merasa kesal, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Jangan pergi," sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergelangan tangan lain yang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu._

 _Pemilik tangan itu menatap sepasang mata sipit di hadapannya dengan memelas, membuat mata sipit itu mau tak mau akhirnya tetap diam di tempat._

" _Jangan pergi. Nanti aku sendiri lagi," ucapnya lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _Yeoja kecil bermata sipit itu ikut tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya membentuk garis lengkung yang imut._

" _Aku kan hanya akan membeli permen, Yoda-ya. Kau juga bisa ikut kalau kau mau,"_

Tak terasa air mata Baekhyun menetes mengingat hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu Chanyeol kecil. Sebuah pertanyaan besar tiba-tiba menghinggapi hatinya.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol sebenarnya masih mengingatnya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Akkkkkkk, saya kesel sama diri saya sendiri :[ Maaf, saya sebenernya pingin bikin FF ini jadi FF humor, tapi sepertinya saya ga punya bakat di bidang humor *hiks**

 **Banyak readernim yang ga puas sama chap sebelumnya, saya minta maaf, saya tau banyak kekurangan di FF ini, karena FF ini juga lahir di luar perkiraan saya :[**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview FF ini, maaf kalau lagilagi saya update terlambat.**

 **Yang jelas, saya berterimakasih banyak dengan readernim yang sudah review sebelum-sebelumnya, semoga chap ini masih menghibur T.T Saya juga mencoba memberi jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yg ada dari review kemarin, semoga ga ada yang penasaran lagi.**

 **Terakhir, happy reading :***


	7. 6

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.: 6 :.**

.

.

"Jadi, kemarin Tao kemari?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Kyungsoo, yang saat itu sedang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mencuci peralatan makan, hanya mengangguk kecil.

Pagi itu, suasana boarding house tampak sudah sepi. Sarapan sudah selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan sebagian besar sudah berangkat menuju kampus. Termasuk Luhan, yang hari ini mendapat jadwal kelas pagi.

"Huahh, ini gila," ungkap Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya, terlihat ia cukup takjub dengan kabar itu. "Lalu, bagaimana pendapat Tao? Dia pasti senang sekali bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Awalnya sih senang," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tapi begitu masuk, aku rasa ia justru jadi ilfeel dengan mereka,"

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ilfeel? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pertama, dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan jie dalam posisi yang tidak enak di ruang tengah. Aku juga tak tau sebenarnya mereka sedang apa, tapi yang jelas posisi mereka sangat mengundang pikiran jorok,"

"Pfft," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menahan tawa lebar yang mungkin keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo membilas tangannya setelah selesai mencuci, "Belum lagi yang lainnya, hah, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah,"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, ia jadi menyesal tak melihat langsung kemarin, "Biar saja, biar Tao tahu bagaimana tingkah EXO sebenarnya," tambahnya dengan tawa evil.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pendapat Baekhyun, namun dalam hati ia juga agak setuju.

"Lalu, kenapa eonni pulang larut semalam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya seketika. Ia jadi teringat alasan ia pulang tengah malam kemarin.

"Oh, aku bertemu dengan Minseok eonni kemarin,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sampai tengah malam?"

"Ah, Cuma sampai sore sebenarnya. Tapi aku ke Hangang dulu, memikirkan sesuatu,"

Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti, "Sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menarik pelan lengan Kyungsoo, mengajak yeoja itu duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku diceritakan sesuatu oleh Minseok eonni," ucap Baekhyun, sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Cerita apa, eon?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mau tak mau ikut penasaran juga.

Baekhyun melihat kesekitar mereka sejenak, memastikan tak ada orang lain di dapur selain mereka, "Cerita tentang mantan kekasih Joonmyeon oppa,"

"Mantan kekasih Joonmyeon oppa?"

"Iya. Minseok eonni bercerita, bahwa ia dulu memiliki sahabat yang merupakan kekasih Joonmyeon oppa," tambah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, ia jadi teringat sebuah foto yeoja yang pernah ia lihat di meja belajar Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?"

"Dan karena itu, yeoja itu dibully habis-habisan oleh penggemar Joonmyeon oppa," Kyungsoo membulatkan mata besarnya, terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Parahnya lagi, Jonmyeon oppa ternyata tak melakukan apapun, karena pada dasarnya, ia tidak setujui berpacaran oleh keluarganya,"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah kecewanya, "Jadi, mereka putus karena itu?"

"Bukan," ucap Baekhyun cepat. "Mereka berpisah karena tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu pergi,"

"Pergi?" Kyungsoo terlihat semakin larut dalam cerita Baekhyun. "Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Minseok eonni juga tak tahu, dan tak ada yang tahu ia ada dimana sekarang," jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mulai mengerti maksud cerita Baekhyun.

"Setelah mendengar itu, aku jadi khawatir," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa mungkin seharusnya kita pindah saja dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap intens Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak masalah jika memang harus begitu. Tapi eonni kan sudah janji dengan eomma Park?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kembali berpikir.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan memperhatikan satu persatu papan yang terpasang di deretan pintu. Ia tengah mencari ruangan club dance, ia baru saja memutuskan untuk ikut club itu selama setahun ini.

Senyum manisnya terkembang begitu ia menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Dengan segera, ia pun meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat geromboan mahasiswa di ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka mahasiswa baru yang juga ingin mendaftar di club itu.

"Luhan-ssi? Kau mahasiswa pindahan dari China itu?" sapa salah satu yeoja, yang sepertinya senior di club itu.

"Ne," balas Luhan dengan tetap tersenyum ramah.

Namun perhatian seisi ruangan itu tiba-tiba beralih ke pintu ruangan yang kembali terbuka. Dua sosok namja berbeda warna kulit memasuki ruangan dengan gaya khas mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Jongin, namja yang pasti akan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka, seperti saat ini.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia yakin, pasti yeoja-yeoja di ruangan ini sedang menahan rasa senang mereka.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua sudah lengkap," ucap sang senior membuyarkan perhatian mereka.

"Pertemuan pertama ini aku ingin kalian satu per satu menunjukkan bakat dance yang kalian miliki,"

Dan setelahnya, satu per satu mahasiswa di ruangan itu mulai menunjukkan aksi mereka. Hingga akhirnya, tiba-lah giliran Luhan.

Musik mulai mengalun dan Luhan sudah siap di posisinya. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Luhan mulai bergerak lembut mengikuti tempo lagu. Gerakan yang awalnya lembut, mulau berubah tegas. Luhan menunjukkan sebuah dance yang terlihat begitu seksi, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terpana melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar, soal Luhan noona yang lebih seksi dari Miranda Kerr," gumam Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Sehun di sebelahnya tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirannya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi?" panggilan dari salah satu sunbae membuyarkan khayalan Sehun seketika. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Sehun menuju tengah ruangan.

Ia tersenyum tipis sejenak, lalu membuka salah satu kancing teratas kemeja biru donker-nya. Hal itu jelas membuat para yeoja yang ada di ruangan itu memekik kegirangan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Sehun. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara kesal dan menahan mual, tak tahan melihat tingkah sok keren Sehun.

Suara pekikan itu semakin keras begitu tubuh Sehun bergerak gemulai mengikuti irama lagu. Semua seolah terpana dengan penampilan Sehun, tak terkecuali Luhan yang kini hanya bisa menganga cukup lebar.

"Baiklah, kami sudah melihat semua penampilan kalian, dan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, kami ingin kalian mempersiapkan penampilan duet. Cukup sekian untuk hari ini, selamat sore,"

Para mahasiswa yang rata-rata masih tingkat satu itu membungkuk sejenak ke arah sunbae mereka, lalu satu persatu keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun dan Jongin keluar paling terakhir. Di depan mereka, tampak Luhan yang juga berjalan dengan beberapa mahasiswi lain.

"Sehun-ah, kita tampil bersama kan?" tanya Jongin seraya merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu tinngi Sehun.

"Eum," Sehun tak menjawab, pandangan matanya fokus memperhatikan Luhan yang ada di depannya.

Dan terus seperti itu, mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan tetap di belakang Luhan, dengan Jongin yang terus mengoceh dan Sehun yang menjawab seadanya. Hingga tanpa sadar, mereka melewati sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "Club Paduan Suara"

Jongin menoleh sejenak begitu menyadari ruangan yang mereka lewati. Rangkulan tangannya di bahu Sehun mulai lepas, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tertinggal oleh Sehun yang masih saja fokus pada Luhan.

Jongin menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan ragu, sampai sebuah tepukan halus mengenai bahunya. Jongin pun buru-buru membalikkan badannya.

"Jongin-ssi? Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya salah satu sunbae seraya menatapnya heran. Jongin yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Sepengetahuannya, sunbae itu adalah salah satu anggota club paduan suara. Dan di belakang sunbae itu, nampak beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya adalah anggota baru club paduan suara, terlihat dari beberapa di antara mereka adalah mahasiswa tingkat 1 yang Jongin kenal.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Sunbae itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih ramah.

"Ah, tidak," Jongin tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, membuat beberapa yeoja disana menahan senyum senang mereka.

Diam-diam Jongin memperhatikan satu persatu anggota baru club paduan suara yang ada disana, dan Jongin tersenyum tipis begitu menemukan sosok yang hanya berdiri di bagian paling belakang dan tertutupi karena badannya yang begitu mungil.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, sunbaenim," ucap Jongin ramah lalu beranjak pergi. Senyumnya masih mengembang, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan langkah perlahan. Kuliah di sore hari membuatnya malas sejak pagi, apalagi setelah ia pulang larut semalam.

Sembari melangkah, matanya memperhatikan suasana lantai bawah. Begitu sepi, karena sebagian besar dari mereka sedang berada di kampus, entah karena ada kelas, ataupun karena kegiatan club. Baekhyun sendiri terlalu malas untuk mengikuti salah satu club yang ada, apalagi jika mengingat ia hanya mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang tinggal hanya setahun di Seoul.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti sejenak begitu mendapati sosok yang masih tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Namun, seolah tak peduli, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

Sosok yang tertidur di ruang tengah itu adalah Chanyeol, yang memang sejak semalam sudah tertidur disana. Wajahnya berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya ia tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Baek!" Chanyeol memekik pelan lalu terduduk seketika. Matanya yang terlihat masih memerah terbuka, lalu berkedip beberapa kali.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya lirih. Ia pun segera mengengok ke kanan ke kiri, sedikit heran dengan kondisi dn tempatnya tidur saat itu.

Terdiam sejenak, ia nampak tengah mengingat-ingat penyebab ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah itu.

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan sebuah agenda kecil di tangannya, agenda berwarna hijau muda dengan kaligrafi bertuliskan Baek di sampulnya, yang sepertinya digambar sendiri oleh pemiliknya. Agenda yang tertinggal di lemari ruangan club-nya, tempat dimana ia dan Baekhyun bersembunyi sebulan yang lalu._

 _Setelah sekitar sebulan agenda itu tergeletak di ruangan club-nya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun. Namun ia sekarang justru bingung mencari cara mengembalikannya._

 _Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengembalikan di rumah nanti, atau menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo atau Luhan, tapi entah kenapa, ia ingin mengembalikannya secara langsung._

 _Chanyeol berjalan ragu mendekati salah satu mahasiswi, yang seingatnya adalah teman satu jurusan Baekhyun._

" _Permisi, apa kau melihat Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum._

 _Yeoja yang disapanya tampak sedikit terkejut, tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat melihat Chanyeol. Hal itu terlihat dari cara ia tersenyum lebar dan merona saat menatap Chanyeol._

 _Dalam hati, Chanyeol sedikit malas dengan balasan yang seperti itu, namun kali ini ia berusaha menahannya sejenak._

" _Byun Baekhyun? Kau ada perlu apa dengannya?' tanya yeoja itu, namun masih tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya._

" _Ah, aku harus mengembalikan ini padanya. Sepertinya ia meninggalkan ini di kelas," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk agenda di tangannya._

 _Yeoja itu mengangguk kecil sambil terus merona. "Terakhir kulihat ia masuk ke perpustakaan,"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberi salam singkat, Chanyeol buru-buru menuju perpustakaan, ia sudah terlalu gerah dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu._

 _._

" _Aku juga berharap, kalian lebih hati-hati setelah ini. Tinggal dengan namja populer seperti mereka memang menyenangkan, tapi jangan sampai kalian justru menjadi mangsa para penggemar mereka,"_

 _Langkah Chanyeol terhenti begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Diam-diam, ia pun mulai mencari tahu asal suara itu, tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap. Dan ia tampak sedikit terkejut begitu menemukan sumber suara itu._

" _Aku tak tahu jika akan berakibat separah itu," balas sebuah suara lain, yang tentu saja adalah Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam di tempat ia sekarang berdiri, ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan dua yeoja itu._

" _Apa mungkin menurut eonni, akan lebih baik jika kita pindah?"_

 _Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol mata bulatnya sedikit membesar._

 _._

 _Chanyeol memencet asal tombol remote yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, waktu makan malam pun sudah lama lewat sejak tadi. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak ingin beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah yang ia duduki, tak seperti yang lainnya yang sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing._

" _Oppa, ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah begitu ia keluar dari dapur. Yeoja itu memang selalu mendapat tugas membersihkan dapur setiap mereka makan bersama._

" _Tidak usah," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya tetap menatap ke arah layar televisi di depannya, meskipun jelas terlihat pikirannya tak lagi fokus kesana._

" _Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke atas dulu,"_

" _Eh, Kyungsoo-ya," belum sempat Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya tiba-tiba, membuat yeoja itu kembali menoleh._

" _Ne?"_

 _Chanyeol kembali terdiam, ia nampak ingin bertanya namun juga nampak ragu._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, naiklah," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya, yang hanya diangguki dan dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi yang ditontonnya. Ia bergegas mengambil jaket yang tersampir di salah satu sudut ruang tengah dan menuju pintu depan._

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, saat Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya._

 _Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menyimpan asal kantung plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Lalu ia pun medudukkan dirinya ke salah satu kursi makan, melipat kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan menengadah, menatap lampu dapur yang menyala temaram._

" _Tengah malam begini, kemana saja dia?" gumamnya kesal, entah pada siapa._

 _Dan selanjutnya, ia pun membuka kantung plastik yang dibawanya, mengambil salah satu kaleng bir yang ada didalamnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat._

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya, nampak tak berhasil mengingat penyebab ia tertidur di ruang tengah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan semangkuk nasi tergeletak di meja yang ada dihadapannya, membuat Chanyeol seketika menengadah.

"Baekhyun?" gumamnya terkejut.

Baekhyun, yang memang membawa nampan itu, tak balas menatap Chanyeol, ia langsung berbalik begitu meletakkan nampan itu..

"Makanlah sebelum dingin,"

Chanyeol nampak terdiam memandangi nampan tersebut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera menahan tangan Baekhyun sebelum yeoja itu melangkah.

"Kau pulang jam berapa kemarin?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh, "Jam 11 malam, kenapa?"

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan tingkahnya, segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, tak apa," ucapnya, lalu buru-buru mengambil mangkuk sup dihadapannya dengan canggung.

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap tingkah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa soal semalam?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menengadah dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Baekhyun terlihat menjadi semakin kesal, "Jadi semalam kau tak sadar rupanya," gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang semakin tak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun ketus, ia pun segera berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun seketika berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Ya! Kau sebenarnya berniat mengerjaiku atau apa, hah?" ucapnya setengah berteriak, lalu buru-buru naik ke lantai atas.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, tampak benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya sambil menahan senyum, namun handphone di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan seketika.

"Yeobseo,"

"Ya! Kau kemana saja? Jung Daehyun mencarimu semalam,"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku segera kesana,"

.

Brakk..

Pintu kamar dibanting dengan keras oleh Baekhyun. Masih dengan wajah kesalnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan asal di atas kasur.

"Aishh, benar-benar menyebalkan," gumamnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

 _Baekhyun membaringkan wajahnya di atas meja makan, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang juga terbaring setengah tertidur di meja makan. Matanya sedikit sembab setelah menangis tadi, dan ia pun enggan pergi ke kamarnya. Kata-kata Chanyeol yang cukup mengejutkan tadi, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama menatap Chanyeol._

" _Kau tak ingin tidur di kamarmu saja?" tanya Baekhyun lembut._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di atas kedua tangannya._

 _Baekhyun hanya menahan senyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mabuk, Yeol,"_

" _Aku belum mabuk,"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengiyakan. Perlahan, tangannya mulai menyentuh poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Chanyeol._

" _Kalau kau ingat padaku, kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih._

" _Bukankah kita teman? Kau bahkan selalu menempel padaku dulu,"_

" _Aku takut," gumam Chanyeol sedikit tidak jelas._

" _Aku sudah membuatmu terluka, aku malu menjadi temanmu lagi,"_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengusap rambut Chanyeol perlahan._

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat, tak ingin mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri? Aigoo,"

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari bus dengan perlahan. Di tangannya, sebuah buku novel terlihat terbuka. Ia tampak berjalan sambil sesekali membaca novel itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo seketika ikut terkejut saat mendengar seseorang di dekatnya berteriak.

Suara itu ternyata berasal dari Sehun yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Namja itu nampak tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, membuat Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud Sehun.

Dan benarlah, saat ia berbalik, ia pun menemukan sosok Jongin yang sedang menatap dengan wajah kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah disitu, Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin, yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu, langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan gugup. "Baru saja,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, seolah sudah mengerti, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Begitu Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh, Jongin segera berlari ke arah Sehun dan menepuk belakang kepala namja itu dengan kesal.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Harusnya akulah yang memukulmu," balas Sehun sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya berpura-pura mengambil handphone di sakunya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mau tau saja," jawab Jongin cuek.

"Kau," Sehun tiba-tiba mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Jongin, membuat Jongin menengadah seketika.

"Kau mengikuti Kyungsoo sejak tadi?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

Jongin yang mendengar itu, buru-buru menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya, dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, hah?" ucap Jongin kesal, lalu segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun pura-pura membersihkan bibirnya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan senyum evilnya.

"Kau suka pada Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Tidak," balas Jongin cepat.

"Kau pasti suka pada Kyungsoo,"

"Tidak!"

"Jongin suka sama Kyungsoo," ucap Sehun seolah mengejek.

"Ya! Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Jongin berteriak kesal, lalu segera berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Namun tak lama, ia sadar bahwa ia salah arah, dan ia kembali berbalik menuju arah ke rumah mereka.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin itu, semakin tertawa dengan keras.

"Kubilang pada Kyungsoo ya?"

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" dan Sehun pun segera berlari, sebelum kepalanya kembali menjadi sasaran amukan Jongin.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Baekhyun diketuk pelan, namun Baekhyun masih enggan keluar dari selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun hanya menyembulkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap pintu kamarnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam selimut.

Cklek

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kampus.

"Kau bolos lagi?" tanya Luhan heran. Seingatnya Baekhyun seharusnya punya kelas di sore hari.

"Hmm," gumam Baekhyun dari balik selimut.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Aku ngantuk," jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Ya! Makanya jangan pulang larut seperti kemarin," omel Luhan yang hanya dibalas gumaman malas dari Baekhyun.

"Minseok tadi mencariku. Katanya kau punya rencana mau pindah,"

"Kata siapa?" Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Minseok-lah," jawab Luhan seraya menatap malas. "Memangnya kenapa kau ingin pindah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa tidak seharusnya kita tinggal disini,"

Luhan ikut terdiam mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, mulai mengerti maksud kata-kata itu.

"Kyungsoo sudah tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, akhir minggu ini kita cari boarding house lain sama-sama, supaya kita bisa pindah secepatnya,"

"Kalian mau pindah?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, terdengar cukup terkejut. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah, noona?" tanya sosok itu lagi, yang tak lain adalah Sehun yang sedang menolehkan wajahnya di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab, mereka hanya bisa saling melempar tatapan bingung.

.

Malam hari setelah makan malam, diadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas rencana kepindahan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Semua anggota namja hadir, kecuali Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tidak pulang malam ini.

"Kalian benar-benar yakin akan pindah dari sini?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan serius.

"Kami yakin Kris," jawab Luhan cepat.

"Ya kami sungguh yakin," tambah Baekhyun.

Hal itu jelas membuat kelima namja disana hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian," ucap Kris akhirnya.

.

 _A week later_

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol sama sekali tak pulang ke rumah, ia bahkan juga tak datang ke kampus. Dan pagi ini, dengan langkah gontai, ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Matanya memperhatikan suasana rumah yang terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, membuat namja itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

Langkah kakinya perlahan bergerak menaiki tangga hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di kamar paling ujung di lantai dua. Kamar milik Baekhyun.

Seingatnya, hari ini Baekhyun seharusnya tidak ada kelas pagi, dan yeoja itu pasti masih tertidur di kamarnya. Ia pun mulai memegang kenop pintu kamar itu. Dan meskipun sedikit ragu, ia mulai memutar kenop itu dan mendorongnya ke dalam.

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika begitu melihat kamar itu kembali kosong, seolah tak ada seorangpun yang menghuninya.

"Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	8. 7

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.: 7 :.**

.

.

Uhuk uhuk..

Baekhyun terbatuk kecil begitu sebuah kardus terbuka di hadapannya. Itu adalah kardus kelima yang ia bawa dan masih ada kardus-kardus lainnya yang menunggu dibuka.

"Arghhh, kenapa banyak sekali nbarang-barangku," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo yang juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, kondisinya sendiritak jauh berbeda.

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Ingat, kita masih sementara tinggal disini, bulan depan kita harus pindah lagi," ujar Luhan yang saat itu tengah melipat pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Aku jadi heran, mengapa sewaktu kita pindah kamar dulu, sepertinya barang kita tak sebanyak ini, eonni," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Ck, tentu saja, itu karena kita dibantu oleh namja-namja itu," balas Luhan.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar jawaban itu, teringat oleh namja-namja penghuni boarding house lama mereka, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi menyesal pindah," gumam Baekhyun lirih, membuat kedua yeoja itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Baekhyun yang sadar, langsung kembali fokus pada pekerjaan awalnya.

"Maaf aku lama, ini, kubawakan orange juice untuk kalian," ucap Minseok yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mereka. Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat haus, segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Gomawo, eonni," Minseok tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang meminum orange juice-nya dengan cepat.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa menawarkan satu kamar dulu, soalnya kamar lain masih menunggu penghuninya keluar bulan depan," ucap Minseok dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minseok-ah, lagipula dulu juga kami sempat tinggal satu kamar, bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar ini. Benar kan?" ujar Luhan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Tapi sudah katakan pada ibu pemilik boarding house ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Minseok seraya tersenyum lembut, membuat ketiga yeoja lainnya ikut tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Kris dengan cepat, dan begitu merasa tak ada jawaban, ia beralih mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon. Ia nampak terburu-buru dan juga tak sabar.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak mengantuk karena baru saja tidur pukul tiga pagi tadi.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun dimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Maksudku, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka kemana?"

"Ah, itu," ucap Joonmyeon yang baru mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Mereka pindah kemarin,"

"Pindah?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Kau kaget? Kami juga kaget saat pertama mendengarnya, tapi mereka benar-benar bersikukuh ingin pindah, jadi kami tak bisa melarang mereka,"

Chanyeol terdiam seketika, ia tiba-tiba teringat saat ia mendengar Baekhyun dan Minseok berbicara di perpustakaan.

' _Kau benar-benar pindah, Baekhyun-ah'_

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini? Tidak pulang, tidak juga ke kampus, kau sudah gila, hah?" tanya Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol nampak tak menjawab, ia justru berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya sendiri, membuat Joonmyeon hanya bisa menahan kesal.

"Anak itu, benar-benar," gumam Joonmyeon, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, kasur di kamar barunya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, yang juga berada di boarding house yang sama dengan Minseok.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur tak lama setelah makan malam, mereka sepertinya kelelahan sehingga langsung tertidur begitu saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri justru tak bisa tidur.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan menerawang. Pikirrannya teringat kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya.

 _Baekhyun tengah berdiri di balkon saat Jongdae tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya._

" _Sedang apa?" tanya Jongdae seraya ikut berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun._

" _Sedang menatap langit," balas Baekhyun seadanya, seraya menatap langit malam itu yang penuh bintang. Jongdae pun kembali mengikuti tingkah Baekhyun, menatap langit di atas mereka._

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat perjanjiannya dngan Jongdae._

" _Ah, iya, soal Minseok eonni,"_

" _Aku sudah tahu," balas Jongdae tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun._

" _Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menepati janjinya._

" _Tak apa, seharusnya aku sudah tahu, jika Minseok noona tak akan goyah semudah itu," ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum tipis._

 _Suasana kembali hening saat keduanya kembali fokus menatap langit di atas mereka._

" _Soal Chanyeol, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu," ucap Jongdae kemudian._

" _Tidak perlu," balas Baekhyun cepat. "Aku juga sudah tahu,"_

 _Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi, nampak tak percaya. "Chanyeol menceritakannya sendiri kepadamu?"_

" _Hum," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. "Saat dia mabuk,"_

" _Ah," Jongdae membulatkan mulutnya mendengar itu, tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun kembali menunduk, wajahnya nampak sendu._

" _Kenapa? Kau terlihat tak suka. Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kata Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae penasaran._

" _Bukan. Hanya saja,"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, nampak ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Dia seperti sedang sengaja mengerjaiku. Dia ingat padaku, tapi seolah-olah tak kenal denganku. Meskipun aku tahu alasannya, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa asing dengannya," ujar Baekhyun lirih._

" _Dia memang seperti itu," ucapan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya._

" _Dulu, awalnya aku juga berpikir, Chanyeol adalah orang yang easy going, ia cuek terhadap hal sekitarnya dan begitu menikmati hidupnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata tidak," ucap Jongdae sambil menerawang ke depan._

" _Ia justru terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain, ia takut akan menyakiti orang lain, makanya ia tak berani memulai sesuatu. Ia memang terlihat ramah, namun ia sulit dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan menurutku, diantara kami, dialah yang paling sulit mendapatkan teman," jelas Jongdae panjang lebar._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa diam , ia nampak tidak begitu terkejut, mengingat bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol dulu yang ia ingat. Chanyeol yang memang sulit percaya diri._

" _Kurasa ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, tak perlu banyak dipikirkan," Jongdae berbalik dan tersenyum manis, seolah tengah memberi semangat pada Baekhyun._

 _._

 _Baekhyun melangkah pelan mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, namun Baekhyun nampaknya masih engganuntuk tidur._

 _Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membuka pintu kamar itu, dan terlihat Jongdae yang sudah tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya, serta tempat tidur Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sama sejak kemarin. Kosong tak berpenghuni._

 _Ia pun kembali menutup pintu itu perlahan dan berjalan menuju meja makan, duduk di salah satu kursi dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Ia mulai teringat kejadian di malam saat Chanyeol mabuk._

" _Kenapa kau tidak pulang lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" gumamnya, lalu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya._

" _Aku akan pindah besok,"_

.

Pagi di keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo nampak berjalan ringan di koridor kampus. Sebelah tangannya memegang tumpukan buku-buku tebal, dan tangan lainnya membawa tas jinjing yang juga terisi buku-buku tebal lainnya.

Kyungsoo nampak begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil tas jinjingnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo pun seketika menoleh mencari tahu pelakunya.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin sendiri tak menjawab, ia justru berjalan cuek di depan Kyungsoo sambil membawa tas jinjing milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan lebih lirih.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, berusaha mengambil tas miliknya. Namun dengan tangan yang berisi tumpukan buku, membuatnya kesulitan.

"Ya! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan lirih, namun dengan nada yang semakin kesal.

"Ssst, makanya diam saja. Biar aku yang membawa ini," ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat tas jinjing Kyungsoo di tangannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah kesulitan membawa itu kan?" ucap Jongin lagi, merujuk pada buku-buku yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Ia pun kembali berjalan, seolah tak sadar dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin heran.

Dan keduanya pun terhenti di sebuah taman di bagian ujung kampus, taman yang jarang didatangi mahasiswa lain dan tertutup oleh pepohonan lebat nan asri. Taman yang menjadi tempat favorit Kyungsoo selain perpustakaan.

"Oh, jadi kau suka kemari ya?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dengan takjub.

"Aku tak tahu jika tempat ini ternyata nyaman juga,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya, menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Ia pun segera meletakkan buku-buku yang ada di tangannya, lalu sedikit meregangkan tangan-tangannya.

"Letakkan saja tasnya disini," ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin segera menuju ke bangku itu.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mengambil salah satu buku tebal itu dan duduk bersandar di bawah kaki bangku itu.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jongin akhirnya, wajahnya nampak sedikit cemberut.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dengan lugu, "Eh, bukan begitu, kupikir kau ada keperluan lain, jadi kubilang kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

Jongin tersenyum sekilas, lalu mulai mengikuti tingkah Kyungsoo, duduk di atas rumput dan bersandar di kaki bangku.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan apapun, jadi aku akan disini,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan heran, "Kau akan melakukan apa disini?"

Jongin tampak bingung menjawabnya, ia menoleh ke kanan kekiri, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengambil perhatiannya, namun kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas rumput.

"Tidur," ucapnya, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan dahi.

.

"Hana, dul, hana, dul, hana, dul,"

Tepukan tangan dan juga hitungan dari senior mengiringi gerakan tubuh para anggota club dance. Mereka tampak menari dengan lincah dan bersemangat, meskipun tanpa musik yang mengiringi mereka.

"Yak, bagus sekali," dan akhirnya latihan hari itu pun berhenti, membuat para anggota yang sudah berkeringat itu, bisa kembali duduk.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup untuk latihan kali ini. Jadi, sekarang, saya ingin kalian menampilkan proyek couple dance kalian,"

Ucapan senior itu membuat para anggota baru nampak gugup dan juga antusias. Namun sepertinya berbeda dengan yang lain, Sehun justru berubah kesal.

"Yak, kemana dia?" gumamnya, lalu segera mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Dan ia nampak semakin kesal begitu telponnya tersambung dengan nada operator. "Aish, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan?"

"Oh Sehun, kau sudah siap?" ucapan senior itu membuat Sehun seketika berdiri dengan gugup.

"Ah, itu, partnerku, Kim Jongin, sedang tidak bisa hadir hari ini," balasnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang sangat ingin melihat penampilanmu hari ini," ucap seorang senior wanita dengan sedikit genit.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi, bukankah kau bilang kau belum mempunyai partner? Bagaimana jika kau tampil dengan Sehun-ssi?" ucap senior lainnya, membuat yang lainnya seketika bergumam tidak terima. Luhan pun seketika membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"Ah, itu. Kami belum latihan apa-apa, jadi," balas Luhan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menari mengikuti irama saja, seperti penampilanmu yang pertama," ujar senior itu lagi, membuat Luhan tak bisa membalas ataupun menolaknya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun justru diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

Musik pun mulai terdengar, dan Luhan perlahan mulai berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap nada yang terdengar, dan bergerak sesuai apa yang ia rasakan.

Tak lama, Sehun pun ikut ke tengah ruangan, menyamakan gerakannya dengan tubuh luwes Luhan. Hingga di pertengahan lagu, keduanya mulai berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dan menari sesuai irama, membuat orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu terpana menatap mereka.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor kampus, nampak tak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan.

Dan langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan menahan kesal, ia pun mulai mendekati Baekhyun, menarik tangan yeoja itu menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

Dari jendela di sudut perputakaan, Jongdae menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan datar. Dan setelahnya, ia berbalik, menatap seorang yeoja yang juga berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut menatap pemandangan itu.

"Kau lihat kan, noona?"

Minseok, yeoja itu, sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongdae, menatap kedua mata sendu namja itu.

"Bahkan saat kau sudah menjauhkan mereka, mereka justru akan semakin dekat," ucap Jongdae dingin.

"Percuma jika kau ingin membuat ketiga yeoja itu menjauh dari kami, karena kamilah yang justru akan mendekati mereka," tambahnya, membuat Minseok kembali menunduk.

"Ketiga yeoja itu berbeda darimu noona, mereka tak takut untuk membela diri mereka sendiri, mereka juga pintar memposisikan diri mereka di hadapan kami. Yeoja seperti mereka-lah yang seharusnya kami cari,"

"Jadi jangan pernah membuat mereka berubah noona. Jika kau memang ingin membuatku menjauh, aku yang kan menjauh. Jangan karena aku, kau membuat mereka juga menjauh," ucap Jongdae dengan senyum miris.

"Aku pergi,"

Minseok hanya bisa menatap punggung Jongdae dari tempatnya berdiri. Badannya mulai bergetar, hingga tanpa terasa, setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

.

Baekhyun yang terkejut setengah mati, hanya bisa membiarkan tangannya ditarik Chanyeol. Dan begitu keduanya berhenti di ujung koridor yang cukup sepi, Baekhyun pun tak segan-segan untuk mengomel.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu, hah?" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mulai lelah mengomel karena Chanyeol tetap diam menatapnya dan tak melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa maumu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit melembut.

"Kau, kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baekhyun nampak diam sejenak, "Karena, karena kau! Karena kau tak suka jika aku tinggal di rumahmu,"

"Kau dulu bersikeras tinggal di rumaku lalu sekarang kau pindah begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, nampak tak terima dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku tinggal di rumahmu kau marah, aku pindah kau juga marah. Kau ini plin plan atau apa sih?" ucap Baekhyun mulai kesal kembali.

"Kalau kubilang, aku ingin kau tetap tinggal, apa kau mau kembali?" pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

"Ap, apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun yang kembali sadar segera melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Chanyeol yang mulai melemah.

"Aku sudah pindah dan aku tak akan kembali ke rumahmu," dan ia pun segera berlari, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

"Byun Baekhyun?" langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?" tanya sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, "Ne, kau benar. Kau siapa?"

Dan sosok itu pun tersenyum kecil. "Perkenalkan, aku temanmu di kelas musik, Jung Daehyun,"

.

Tao berjalan mengendap mendekati ruangan pengurus organisasi kampus. Diam-diam, ia mulai melihat ke dalam ruangan melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Tao-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jongdae. Namja itu nampak tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah, itu, aku mencari ketua organisasi," jawab Tao seadanya.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Ia sedang survei ke Daegu untuk proyek tugas akhirnya," jelas Jongdae.

Tao pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah sangat perlu? Biar aku panggilkan Kris hyung, kurasa dia ada di dalam," tawar Jongdae. Ya, Kris memang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua.

"Ti, tidak usah," balas Tao cepat. "Tidak terlalu penting kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,"

"Tunggu!" ucapan Tao itu membuat Jongdae kembali menoleh.

"Ya?"

Tao kembali terdiam, kali ini nampak gugup sambil memainkan sebuah tas jinjing yang ia pegang.

"Apa oppa suka masakan China? Mamaku kemarin ke Seoul dan ia membawa oleh-oleh ini," meski nampak ragu, akhirnya ia segera melaksanakan niat awalnya, memberikan tas jinjing berisi kue serta masakan china yang ia bawa.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin memberikan ini," ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa kecil. "Gomawo, kami akan memakannya dengan baik,"

"Ah, berikan juga pada Luhan eonni, Baekhyun eonni dan Kyungsoo, mereka pasti suka," tambah Tao sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Jongdae hilang seketika, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membaginya ke mereka,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Mereka sudah pindah, sejak lusa kemarin,"

.

"Jadi, pasar ini merupakan pasar utama untuk para pedagang di kota ini. Pasar ini sudah beberapa kali mengalami renovasi dan..."

Joonmyeon nampak fokus mendengarkan seorang penduduk yang tengah menjelaskan mengenai pasar yang tengah mereka datangi saat ini. Sesekali, ia mengangguk-angguk dan mencatat informasi yang dirasanya penting untuk proyek tugas akhirnya.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa akhir jurusan bisnis, ia diharuskan untuk membuat tugas akhir yang berkaitan mengenai kehidupan ekonomi masyarakat. Dan ia pun memilih Daegu sebagai lokasi penelitian untuk tugas akhirnya itu.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya saya harus pergi ke kantor sebentar. Saya akan kembali segera," ucap penduduk itu, yang memang merupakan salah satu petugas di pasar tersebut.

Joonmyeon pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengamati kegiatan di pasar itu, mengingat ia sendiri sudah lama tidak pergi ke pasar tradisional.

"Silahkan dipilih, ikan segarnya, silahkan dipilih,"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Suara yang seperti familiar di telinganya, suara yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan rindu.

Joonmyeon pun tergerak untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Ia berjalan menuju kios-kios ikan yang tak jauh di depannya, menuju sebuah kios dengan seorang yeoja berwajah chinesse sebagai penjualnya. Yeoja yang menjajakan dagangannya dengan nada ramah dan senyum dimple yang manis.

"Yixing," gumam Joonmyeon lirih.

.

"Huahh," Baekhyun berdecak kagum begitu memasuki sebuah bar.

Daehyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Aku bahkan baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul," Daehyun semakin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, kau akan semakin kaget jika sudah masuk ke dalam,"

"Tunggu dulu," Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah kau bilang kita akan latihan untuk tugas musik, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Ah," Daehyun terdiam sejenak, tampak mencari jawaban yang tepat, "Aku ingin kau mendapat inspirasi musik yang tepat disini,"

"Inspirasi musik?"

"Sudah, masuk saja. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal," ucap Daehyun akhirnya, sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Dan mereka pun tiba di ruangan utama bar itu, dengan lampu berkelap-kelip, suara musik yang dialunkan oleh DJ, serta puluhan yeoja dan namja yang menari. Baekhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ramai sekali," komentar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, ini bar paling terkenal di Seoul. Dan yang paling terkenal lagi, adalah DJ di bar ini," jelas Daehyun.

"DJ?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya, kau lihat namja yang berdiri di atas situ? Yang dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja itu, itu DJ yang memutar musik di bar ini,"

Baekhyun kembali menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Daehyun. Namun kemudian ia terkejut begitu mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Trimakasih buat readers yang sudah membaca FF ini sampai sekarang. Maafkan kalau banyak kekurangan di FF ini. Banyak yang komen ChanBaeknya kurang, dan saya sadar itu, huhuhu. Makanya sejak awal saya ragu pake summary couple, hehehe.**

 **Dan buat yang minta member lain muncul, saya sudah munculin semua di chapt ini, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading :D tetep ditunggu reviewnya yaaa...**

 **Jeongmal khamsahamnida..**

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol jarang pulang ke rumah, sering membolos kuliah, bahkan terakhir kali, sampai satu minggu lebih?

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki bar dimana ia bekerja. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, dan wajahnya nampak begitu serius, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan, dimana ada seorang namja yang menunggu disana.

"Daehyun datang kesini lagi, untuk menagih janjimu," ucap namja itu dengan wajah frustasi.

"Bukankah sudah kuberikan padanya kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan semakin kesal.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak suka dengan lagu itu, ia minta yang lain," mendengar itu, Chanyeol kembali berdecak kesal.

"Sepertinya, ia masih bersikukuh meminta lagumu yang itu," tambah namja tadi, membuat Chanyeol semakin membelalakkan matanya.

"Tak akan, sampai mati pun, lagu itu tak akan pernah kujual pada siapapun," ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Lalu mau sampai kau menyimpan lagu itu? Sampai sekarang kau belum pernah memainkannya di depan umum, padahal semua orang tahu, lagu itu berpotensi menjadi populer,"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, matanya mulai menerawang, "Sampai 'dia' siap mendengarkannya,"

Dan begitulah, Chanyeol terpaksa untuk tinggal di studio kecil yang ada di dekat kantor barnya, untuk membuat lagu baru yang diinginkan Daehyun.

Seminggu setelahnya..

"Aku tidak suka," ucap Daehyun dingin seraya melepas kedua headset di telinganya.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun!" teriak Chanyeol yang tak bisa lagi menahan kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyerah huh? Kubilang aku ingin lagumu yang 'itu'" ucap Daehyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tak akan. Seharusnya kaulah yang menyerah," balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Aku sampai heran, sudah puluhan lagu yang kau tawarkan padaku, tapi ada yang sebagus lagumu 'itu'. Atau jangan-jangan, lagu itu bukan buatanmu?" sindir Daehyun.

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol mulai menggeram menahan amarah.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah memberikanmu uang dan kau harus memberikan lagu yang kumau, bagaimanapun caranya," ucap Daehyun final, lalu berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa menahan marah, dengan menggenggam erat kertas musik di tangannya.

Uang? Uang apakah yang dimaksud Daehyun?

"Kau kenal anak eomma Byun? Dia mendaftar pertukaran pelajar di kampusmu tahun ini,"

"Anak eomma Byun? Baekhyun maksud eomma?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi, anaknya kan cuma ada satu,"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak seraya berpikir.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kumohon, biarkan Byun Baekhyun-ssi lolos dalam program pertukaran pelajar ini," ucap Chanyeol ramah, sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kue ke salah seorang pegawai kampus di hadapannya.

Tentu saja, kotak kue itu tidak berisi kue biasa.

.

.

^^happy reading^^


	9. 8

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.: 8 :.**

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang berada di sudut ruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam, seolah tak peduli dengan godaan dari beberapa namja di sekitarnya. Bahkan suara musik yang mengalun kencang di ruangan itu seolah hanya angin lalu baginya.

"Hai, Baek. Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun yang baru tiba di sebelahnya, entah darimana namja itu.

"Boleh," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Tak sadarkah kau, Byun Baekhyun, jika Daehyun saat ini sedang tersenyum licik kepadamu.

"Berikan aku satu gelas," pinta Daehyun pada salah satu bartender di dekat mereka. Begitu segelas minuman yang dipesannya tiba, ia diam-diam memberikan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus," ujarnya kemudian, lalu menyodorkan minuman itu kepada Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun, yang saat itu masih terpaku pada sosok Chanyeol yang menjadi DJ, hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu mengambil minuman itu dengan cepat.

"Kau pintar minum juga," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah," balas Baekhyun begitu ia menghabiskan segelas minumannya.

Senyum Daehyun semakin mengembang begitu melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengantuk. Ia mulai merasa rencananya akan berhasil.

"Kau mengantuk, Baek. Ayo kubawa ke ruanganku," ucap Daehyun sambil berusaha membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku masih mau disini, aku mau melihat Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai tidak sadar.

Daehyun sendiri nampak tidak peduli. Tangan kokohnya dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam lorong yang menuju ruangan lain.

.

Malam itu, di boarding house yang ditempati namja EXO, tampak lebih lengang dari biasanya. Tentu saja, karena ketiga yeoja yang biasanya meramaikan rumah itu, sudah tak lagi tinggal bersama mereka.

Sehun nampak malas-malasan menonton televisi di ruangan tengah. Teman sekamarnya, Kim Jongin, sudah terlelap sejak sore tadi. Jongdae sedang sibuk mencari cemilan di dapur, sedangkan Kris memilih menyendiri di balkon seraya memainkan tab miliknya.

Suara bel rumah tiba-tiba berdering, hampir bersamaan dengan suara telpon masuk di ruang tengah. Sehun yang ada di ruang tengah memilih mengangkat telpon itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Oh, hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongdae yang baru keluar dari dapur saat melihat Joonmyeon yang baru memasuki rumah.

Joonmyeon sendiri tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongdae. Begitu melepas kedua sepatunya, ia langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Hyung, kau tak apa? Wajahmu nampak pucat," tanya Jongdae sambil terus mengikuti Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tetap menjawab sampai mereka sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," ucapnya kemudian dengan dingin, lalu memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya cukup kencang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jongdae bingung, namun kebingungannya itu terhenti dengan teriakan Sehun dari ruang tengah.

"Hyung, Ge, gawat! Baekhyun noona menghilang,"

Dan Jongdae pun buru-buru menuju ruang tengah untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, sudah waktunya kau pulang," teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan memang sudah waktunya ia berganti shift dengan DJ lainnya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Daehyun tadi kemari, apa dia tidak mencarimu?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, tumben sekali Daehyun kemari dan tidak mencarinya.

"Ani," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Ia kemari sendirian?"

"Kulihat tadi ia bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu tampak asing di mataku, mungkin ia kekasih baru Daehyun,"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Bukan hal baru jika Daehyun memang suka berganti-ganti pasangan.

"Tapi yeoja itu tampak tak seperti yeoja yang biasa Daehyun bawa. Ia nampak begitu polos, baru satu gelas saja ia langsung mau dibawa ke ruangan Daehyun. Ckckck,"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tiba-tiba, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Apa kau tau ciri-ciri yeoja itu?" tanya Chanyeol tal sabaran.

"Ne? Ahh, badannya mungil. Matanya agak sipit, rambutnya sebahu,"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya, lalu mengguncangkan badan namja paruh baya itu dengan keras.

"Kapan ia membawanya?"

Namja itu tampak heran, namun ia juga tak berani bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tampak tengah menahan marah.

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu,"

Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh namja itu, lalu dengan cepat menuju ruangan yang sudah lama dihafalnya.

.

Baik Jongdae, Kris, bahkan Jongin yang terpaksa terbangun karena teriakan Sehun, hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka sama-sama tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengarkan.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita menelpon Chanyeol hyung?" usul Sehun kemudian.

"Tidak Sehun-ah, kau tau kan, Chanyeol sangat mudah terbawa emosi, ia pasti akan kalap jika mendengar hal ini," potong Kris cepat. Jongdae mengangguk setuju.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita temani Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai mereka nekat untuk mencari Baekhyun sendiri," saran Jongdae yang diiyakan oleh ketiga namja lain. Mereka pun mulai bergegas untuk menuju boarding house baru yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo tempati.

"Aku akan memberitahu Joonmyeon hyung jika kita akan pergi. Ia sepertinya kelelahan, jadi mungkin ia tak akan mau ikut dengan kita," ucap Jongdae, lalu segera bergegas menuju kamar Joonmyeon.

"Hyung," Jongdae mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Joonmyeon yang tertutup rapat.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi aku dan yang lain akan pergi sebentar. Ada masalah dengan Baekhyun, jadi kami harus pergi," ucap Jongdae yang nampaknya tidak ditanggapi oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kami pergi dulu, hyung," ucap Jongdae akhirnya, lalu segera menyusul yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon yang berada di ruangan itu ternyata masih berdiri di balik pintu sejak pertama kali ia memasuki kamar. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bingkai yang dengan setia berdiri di mejanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Bingkai berisi sebuah foto yeoja yang baru saja ia temui. Ruangannya yang gelap seolah ingin menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih.

.

Langkah besar Chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Dengan tidak sabar ia pun menggedor pintu ruangan itu dengan paksa.

"Jung Daehyun, cepat keluar dari ruanganmu atau kuhancurkan pintu ini," teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Setelah beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, pintu itupun mulai terbuka, menampakkan Daehyun yang hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya.

"Ck, ternyata kau, sudah kuduga," ucap Daehyun seraya tersenyum sinis.

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan ucapan Daehyun, ia pun dengan paksa memasuki ruangan itu. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika begitu sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat itu, tengah berbaring di tempat tidur milik Daehyun dan hanya mengenakan bra serta hotpantsnya. Diam-diam tangan Chanyeol mulai mengepal kuat.

"Apa kau mencarinya? Dia gadisku yang baru. Aku tak tau jika dibalik tubuh mungilnya ternyata,"

Bug..

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Daehyun dengan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi. Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan marah saat para staff mulai memasuki ruangan dan menghentikannya yang hendak menghajar Daehyun.

"Kurang ajar kau Jung Daehyun! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh dia hah!" ucap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya masih di tahan oleh kedua staff bar tersebut.

"Ck, apa yeoja itu begitu berharganya untukmu?" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol-ah. Lebih baik kau bawa saja yeoja itu pergi dari sini," saran salah satu staff yang memeganginya, yang tak lain adalah si namja paruh baya tadi.

Chanyeol akhirnya mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dengan sigap, ia pun segera memakaikan tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang itu dengan kemeja yang dipakainya, meninggalkan kaus putih tipis saja yang dipakainya. Ia pun segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dengan bridal style, tak lupa ia membawa tas yang sebelumnya Baekhyun bawa.

Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan tatapan tajam yang terus ia tujukan pada Daehyun.

"Ck, ternyata aku tak salah memilih titik terlemahmu, Park Chanyeol," gumam Daehyun dengan senyum sinisnya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar bar dengan langkah cepat. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ia terima sepanjang jalan. Begitu keluar, ia pun segera mencari bangku terdekat yang sekiranya tak banyak dilewati orang. Begitu menemukan tempat yang dianggapnya sesuai, ia pun segera mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di bangku itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh mungil itu dengan seksama. Rambut yang berantakan, serta beberapa bercak yang ia yakin adalah hasil perbuatan Daehyun, juga kemeja kebesaran yang ia pakaikan asal. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia pasti akan terkena amukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo jika membawa pulang Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergumam kecil, mengucapkan kata-kata yang awalnya tidak bisa Chanyeol pahami.

"Yeol, Yeoll, jangan tinggalkan akuu," Chanyeol tercengang begitu mendengar gumaman Baekhyun dengan seksama. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman seolah meminta perlindungan.

"Yeooll," Chanyeol pun buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia baru ingat, jika Baekhyun tak tahan udara dingin.

"Yeoll, aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sendirian yeol,"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Ya, Park Dobi, aku sudah membelikanmu permen ini. Tapi aku tak akan memberikannya padamu," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit bergurau. Tingkah jahilnya mulai muncul lagi._

" _Wae?" tanya Chanyeol kecil tak terima._

" _Pokoknya tidak boleh, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu, kecuali kau mengambilnya sendiri," Baekhyun kecil pun mulai memeletkan lidahnya, lalu berlari. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun pun segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kecil memang begitu suka bermain kejar-kejaran, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan tubuh Chanyeol yang bulat, yeoja cilik itu selalu menang dalam permainan itu._

 _Namun ternyata kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan otak cerdasnya. Ia memilih jalan pintas untuk menahan jalan Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, yeoja kecil itu begitu terkejut ketika permen di tangannya diambil tiba-tiba oleh Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sampingnya._

" _Yeay, kali ini aku tidak kalah kan?" ucap Chanyeol senang seraya melompat-lompat kecil. Namun sayangnya ia tak sadar dengan sebuah sepeda motor yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya._

 _Baekhyun awalnya ikut tertawa, namun saat melihat motor yang datang dari jauh, ia pun segera menarik tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Naasnya, hal itu justru membuat tubuhnya lah yang tertabrak motor tersebut._

 _Tubuh ringan Baekhyun terlempar cukup jauh, kepala serta sebelah kakinya terluka parah. Belum lagi darah yang terus menerus mengalir. Orang-orang yang melihat itu pun segera berlari untuk menolongnya._

 _Di sisi lain, tubuh Chanyeol seolah kaku. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan saat salah seorang pejalan kaki menanyakan keadaannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja kecil itu tengah gugup, bahkan bibirnya seolah tak bisa bergerak._

 _._

" _Anak anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kondisinya juga sudah stabil. Dengan beberapa perawatan dan latihan, saya yakin anak anda akan segera pulih dan dapat berjalan dengan normal," Eomma Byun menghembuskan nafas lega begitu dokter menjelaskan kondisi putrinya. Eomma Park yang ada di sebelahnya pun ikut bernafas lega._

" _Saya undur diri. Terimakasih," kedua wanita yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama itu pun kompak menundukkan badannya tanda terimakasih, lalu Eomma Park pun menuntun Eomma Byun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di lorong rumah sakit itu._

" _Syukurlah, aku benar-benar lega mendengarnya," gumam Eomma Byun. Wanita itu memang hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai keluarganya. Suaminya meninggal 2 tahun lalu, dan ia tidak tau dimana keluarga besarnya berada._

" _Aku minta maaf, Jae. Gara-gara menyelamatkan anakku, anakmu jadi begini," sesal Eomma Park dengan wajah sedih._

 _Eomma Byun pun buru-buru menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini bukan salah siapapun. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang harus diterima anakku,"_

 _Keduanya pun tersenyum bersama, seolah saling menenangkan satu sama lain._

" _Ah, lalu bagaimana kabar anakmu?" tanya Eomma Byun begitu teringat Chanyeol._

 _Wajah Eomma Park tiba-tiba meredup, ia menghembuskan nafas berat._

" _Dia sepertinya masih syok. Ia tidak mau berbicara sejak kejadian itu. Bahkan ia juga tidak mau makan ataupun keluar kamarnya,"_

 _Eomma Byun pun tampak khawatir. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu dengan erat._

" _Dia hanya terlalu terkejut. Tenanglah, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja,"_

 _._

 _Eomma Park berulangkali membungkukkan badannya. Wajahnya nampak diliputi rasa bersalah. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Eomma Byun yang berada di depannya menjadi tak enak hati._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jae," ucap Eomma Park berkali-kali._

 _Ya, rasa bersalah itu memang bukan tanpa alasan. Di saat kondisi Baekhyun yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, keluarga Park terpaksa harus pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang appa. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sendiri masih merasa tertekan sejak kecelakaan tersebut._

" _Sungguh. Aku tak masalah, Junsu-ya. Lagi pula kupikir, ini lebih baik untuk Chanyeol, agar ia bisa mengatasi rasa traumanya," jelas Eomma Byun dengan senyum lembutnya._

 _Tanpa disadari, Eomma Park kini justru mulai menangis. Ia pun memeluk Eomma Byun dengan erat._

" _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Jae. Kuharap, Baekhyun akan segera pulih dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi,"_

 _._

 _Sudah seminggu Baekhyun sadar semenjak operasi yang dijalaninya. Saat ini yeoja mungil itu tengah menyantap sarapan ditemani sang eomma._

" _Eomma, kenapa Yeolli tidak juga datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merajuk. "Apa Yeolli tidak kangen dengan Baekki?"_

 _Tangan Eomma Byun yang hendak menyuapi anaknya itu terhenti sejenak. Ia nampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat._

" _Chanyeol kan masih sekolah sayang, nanti juga dia kemari," jawab Eomma Byun asal. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab seperti apa._

" _Tapi ini sudah seminggu, masa Yeolli tidak kesini juga sih," tambah Baekhyun tak terima. Pipinya ia kembungkan_ _dengan wajah_ _cemberut._

" _Eomma yang menyuruhnya sayang. Kau tau kan, Chanyeol tidak suka rumah sakit, jadi eomma melarangnya kemari. Makanya Baekki lekas sembuh agar Baekki bisa cepat pulang ke rumah dan Chanyeol bisa bertem_ _u_ _Baekki," jelas Eomma Byun setengah berbohong. Ia mengelus surai lembut putrinya itu dengan lembut. Sedikit merasa kasihan dengan anak tunggalnya itu._

 _._

 _Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan mata sembab. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk membantunya berjalan. Sebulan sudah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dan perlahan kondisi kakinya pun membaik. Namun bukan berarti itu membuat yeoja cilik itu semakin ceria._

" _Eommaa~" Baekhyun merengek sambil terus memanggil sang eomma._

 _Eomma Byun yang saat itu tengah berada di dapur, berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendengar panggilan sang anak. Ia semakin khawatir saat melihat anaknya itu sudah berlinangan air mata._

" _Anak eomma, ada apa sayang?" tanya Eomma Byun sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak._

 _Baekhyun terus menangis, lalu memeluk eommanya dengan erat._

" _Tadi katanya Baekki ingin main di luar, lalu kenapa sekarang menangis? Kaki Baekki sakit lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan di antara ceruk leher sang eomma, membuat yeoja paruh baya itu semakin bingung._

" _Lalu kenapa Baekki menangis?"_

 _Perlahan, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang eomma, lalu mengusap matanya yang basah._

" _Tadi anak-a_ _nak_ _nakal itu datang lagi. Terus mengejek Baek_ _ki_ _yang susah berjalan," adu Baekhyun sambil beberapa kali menahan tangis._

 _Eomma Byun tersenyum kecil, "Loh, bukannya Baekki sudah sering eomma katakan, kaki Baekhyun hanya sakit sebentar. Nanti juga Baekhyun bisa jalan dan berlari seperti biasa,"_

" _Bukan itu," Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut._

" _Baekki menangis karena anak-anak itu bilang, Baekki tidak akan punya teman karena susah jalan. Mereka juga bilang, Yeolli tidak mau berteman dengan Baekki lagi karena Baekki sakit,"_

 _Eomma Byun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Yeoja cilik iti pasti akan kembali menangis jika teringat pada sahabatnya itu._

" _Apa benar begitu, eomma? Apa karena itu Yeolli tidak pernah menjenguk Baekki?" tanya yeoja mungil itu dengan mata berharap-harap cemas._

" _Tidak sayang, itu semua bohong," jawab sang eomma seraya mengelus kedua pipi putrinya itu._

" _Lalu kenapa Yeolli tidak pernah datang. Kenapa Yeolli bohong pada Baekki? Katanya Yeolli akan jadi teman Baekki selamanya?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi sambil kembali menangis._

 _Eomma Byun pun tak tau harus menjawab apa, ia hanya bisa memeluk putrinya itu dengan erat._

 _._

"Hiks, kau jahat Yeol, kau jahat! Dasar pembohong!" Baekhyun terus menerus menggumam sambil memukuli tubuh Chanyeol yang mematung di sebelahnya. Meski hanya pukulan pelan, namun nyatanya itu cukup membuat Chanyeol termenung seketika.

Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia sudah tahu jika semenjak kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya cukup membuat Baekhyun trauma namun itulah yang membuatnya semakin sulit mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan ia cukup bersyukur melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang ternyata sudah kembali menjadi yeoja yang ceria. Meskipun begitu, hatinya terasa sakit saat Baekhyun tanpa beban menyapanya, menanyakan keadaannya dengan senyum khawatir, bahkan bersimpati padanya.

Ia merasa tak pantas berada di samping yeoja yang sempat ia sakiti itu. Namun apa daya, rasa rindunya membuat ia kembali penasaran dengan kabar sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan begitu tahu Baekhyun mendaftar pertukaran pelajar di kampusnya, ia pun tak segan untuk mengabulkannya dengan segala cara. Bukan tanpa alasan memang, karena ia sendiri juga sangat merindukan yeoja mungil itu.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis, Baekhyun pun akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Yeoja itu tertidur dengan bersandar di bahu Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, hingga akhirnya ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun yang mengeluh kedinginan.

Dengan sigap, ia pun mulai menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Menarik kedua tangan yeoja itu agar melingkar di lehernya. Ia berencana membawa Baekhyun ke boarding housenya, karena menurutnya akan sangat riskan jika membawanya ke boarding house milik Baekhyun sendiri.

.

"Cepat telpon Chanyeol sekarang," perintah Luhan dengan tegas.

Keempat namja di hadapannya hanya terdiam dengan wajah ragu.

"Eum, kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hyung, noona," balas Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah, aku yakin Chanyeol pasti tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang," Luhan masih mempertahankan pendapatnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghubungi handphone Baekhyun.

"Tapi noona,"

Drrt..

Keenam pasang mata itu serentak beralih menatap handphone Jongdae yang bergetar. Sadar ditatap seperti itu, Jongdae pun buru-buru menjawab telponnya.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah, kenapa.."

"Rumah sepi sekali, kalian kema.."

Kedua ucapan namja yang berbicara saling bersamaan itu terpotong saat handphone Jongdae diambil paksa oleh Luhan.

"YA,PARK CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN HILANG!" teriak Luhan tidak sabar, membuat keempat namja di dekatnya hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudah kubilang kan noona, Chanyeol hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan.."

"Tenanglah, ia ada denganku," jawab Chanyeol malas.

"MWO? YA! KAU APAKAN DIA SAMPAI PULANG SELARUT INI!" Luhan berteriak semakin keras mendengar jawaban santai dari Chanyeol. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo dan empat namja di dekatnya juga merasa terkejut.

"Ish, kau berpikiran apasih, Nyonya Lu. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di bar, lalu aku membawanya pulang ke boarding house-ku," jelas Chanyeol yang terpicu kesal. Memang benar yang dikatakannya kan?

Mendengar kata bar, pikiran Luhan semakin kalut. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, pikirnya.

"Tunggu disana, jangan kau sentuh dia sedikitpun sampai aku tiba di sana. Tunggu aku," ancam Luhan, yang setelahnya ia pun bergegas menuju boarding house Chanyeol, diikuti yang lainnya.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan adegan di hadapannya dengan wajah malas. Meski begitu, dalam hatinya ia cukup lega. Beruntungnya ia sempat membawa pakaian yang sebelumnya Baekhyun kenakan, sehingga ia pun masih sempat mengganti kemejanya yang sebelumnya ia kenakan pada Baekhyun dengan pakaian tersebut. Bagaimana cara menggantinya? Biarlah Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Luhan dan yang lain tiba 10 menit setelah yeoja itu menutup telpon dengan paksa. Dan beruntunglah, Luhan tak merasa curiga dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Kau menemukannya minum dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan kembali setelah mengecek kondisi Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Tidak ada, aku menemukannya sudah tidak sadar di depan meja bar. Mungkin temannya sudah lebih dulu pulang," jawabnya bohong.

Tidak mungkin jika ia menjawab jika Baekhyun minum dengan namja, bisa dicurigai ia nanti. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin orang lain masuk ke dalam masalahnya. Biarlah ia yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

"Kalian menginaplah dulu malam ini, sudah terlalu malam. Kalian bisa gunakan kamar Jongdae yang pernah kalian tempati dulu," saran Kris yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau pun menyanggupi. Mereka sendiri juga cukup lelah jika harus kembali ke boarding house mereka. Selain itu, keduanya tak ada kuliah pagi besok, sehingga mereka tidak harus terburu-buru bangun pagi.

.

Malam pun berlalu, Chanyeol sejak pagi-pagi sekali sudah terlihat sibuk di dapur. Ia nampak tengah membuat sebuah sup, yang sepertinya akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun nanti.

Seraya mengaduk sup yang dimasaknya, ia kembali melamun mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Bekerja di bar sebagai DJ bukanlah hal baru bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah sejak lama menyukai musik dan mempelajari berbagai alat musik, mulai mengenal bar setelah berkenalan dengan Daehyun._

 _Ya, hubungannya dengan Daehyun memang tidak seburuk sekarang. Dulu mereka sempat menjadi partner kerja yang cukup baik, dengan Chanyeol sebagai DJ andalan dan Daehyun sebagai pemilik bar tersebut._

 _Namun hubungan mereka berubah setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke daerah Busan, daerah asal Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sewaktu kecil. Rencana liburan mereka juga tak lain merupakan salah satu rencana Daehyun untuk melebarkan usaha barnya di kota lain._

 _Dan saat itulah, Chanyeol merasa itu merupakan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah kurang lebih 13 tahun tidak bertemu. Ia, bersama dengan Daehyun, berusaha mencari Baekhyn, namun nyatanya mereka tak berhasil karena ternyata alamat Bakhyun sudah berubah. Hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kafe._

 _Disanalah keduanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, yang menurut Chanyeol, memang tak begitu berubah sejak 13 tahun yang lalu._

" _Jadi itu yeoja yang kau cari?" tanya Daehyun tak percaya, seharian ini mereka berputar-putar mencari Baekhyun, namun nyatanya disinilah mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja._

" _Hmm," gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya._

 _Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam memperhatikan di tempatnya, membuat Daehyun semakin menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak kau temui dia?"_

" _Aku tidak berani," ucap Chanyeol pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Hah?" Daehyun semakin tak mengerti. Keduanya pun hanya diam sampai suara pembawa acara di cafe itu bersuara._

" _Apakah ada yang ingin menyumbangkan lagunya disini? Silahkan, kami sangat menerimanya," ucap pembawa acara tersebut di panggung cafe._

" _Wah, bagus juga cafe ini ada fasilitas seperti itu," komentar Daehyun, tanpa menyadari ternyata Chanyeol juga tertarik dengan perkataan pembawa acara itu._

 _Setelah berfikir sejenak, Chanyeol berdiri dan beranjak dari duduknya. Daehyun yang melihat itu memandang Chanyeo dengan tatapan terkejut._

" _Mau apa anak itu,"_

 _Chanyeol berbisik sekilas dengan pembawa acara tersebut, hingga kemudian pembawa acara tersebut kembali berbicara._

" _Tuan Park, salah satu pengunjung disini, akan menampilkan lagu ciptaannya. Silahkan dinikmati," ucap pembawa acara tersebut diikuti tepuk tangan pengunjung lainnya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Daehyun yang mendengar itu semakin mengerutkan kening._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas ke arah pengunjung di depannya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Dan setelahnya, ia pun mendekati piano yang ada di cafe tersebut, dan mulai memainkan melodinya._

 **Aku tidak dapat menguasai rasa sedih di hatiku**

 **Di malam lain aku tak bisa tertidur, dan kukembali menahannya**

 **Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini**

 **Itu kembali membangunkanku lagi dengan pikiran kosong**

 **.**

 **Luka ini sepertinya lebih besar dari yang kuduga**

 **Sakit ini tampaknya lebih dalam dari yang kukira**

 **Di malam yang tak terhitung, aku mengingatmu seperti di neraka**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkah disisiku, tetaplah disini**

 **Jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganku di tanganmu**

 **Jika ini membuatmu menjauh dariku, aku hanya harus lebih mendekatlagi kan?**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak seperti diriku, aku tak percaya diri**

 **Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama, hari tanpa dirimu**

 **Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, ku tak tau**

 **Aku tak bisa tanpamu**

 _Semua pengunjung di cafe itu terdiam menatap ke arah panggung, tepatnya ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sosok Baekhyun yang memperhatikan dari jauh, nampak begitu fokus. Meski ia merasa tak mengenal Chanyeol yang dirada di depan, namun ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu._

 _Tak terkecuali dengan Daehyun. Ia nampak tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol selama ini pandai dalam membuat lagu. Dan lagu ini menurutnya adalah lagu yang sangat potensial untuk dipublikasikan._

 **Peluklah diriku, dekaplah diriku**

 **Dalam diam, datanglah padaku**

 **Dengan hatiku yang kesepian ini, aku masih tetap menunggumu**

 **Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu**

 **Aku teriakkan itu setelah sekian lama**

 **Ini mungkin terlihat kekanakkan, namun inilah isi hatiku**

 **(Hug Me-Jung Joon Il)**

 _Dan tangan Chanyeol pun perlahan berhenti, seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu. Setelah itu, iringan tepuk tangan memenuhi cafe itu. Memang, tak ada yang tidak terharu dengan lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan. Bahkan, Baekhyun sendiri tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan air mata._

" _Kau tak apa, Baek?" tanya salah seorang teman yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, lalu mengusap air mata di pipinya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil._

" _Gwenchanna,"_

 _Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya, Chanyeol tak kembali ke tempatnya. Ia justru buru-buru keluar dari cafe tersebut. Daehyun yang melihat itu pun, buru-buru menghampirinya._

" _Wah, lagumu bagus sekali yeol, aku tidak menyangka,"_

" _Aku pulang ke Seoul sekarang," ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Daehyun, lalu kembali beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu._

" _Ya! Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu keluar cafe tersebut. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan wajah sendu._

" _Kau kenal dengannya, Baek?" tanya teman Baekhyun lainnya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat._

" _Benar-benar lagu yang menyentuh. Sayangnya kita tak bisa melihat wajahnya dari sini, benarkan?" komentar teman di depan Baekhyun, membuat yang lain tertawa kecil._

 _Baekhyun ikut tertawa sekilas, lalu kembali memperhatikan pintu keluar itu._

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" suara tinggi itu mengagetkan Chanyeol seketika, membuatnya segera menoleh mencari asal suara.

"Kau melamun? Supmu sudah mendidih," ingat Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dapur.

Chanyeol pun segera tersadar dan buru-buru mematikan kompor di depannya.

"Kau membuatkan sup untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan lagi, yeoja itu kali ini nampak sibuk membuat dua gelas susu di meja makan.

"Hmm," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Kyaaaa...

Sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka pun segera berlari mendekati sumber suara yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai atas, mengindahkan pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi, Baek?" tanya Jongdae panik begitu ia membuka kamar Chanyeol. Ia-lah yang pertama tiba di sana.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu sadar dimana ia sekarang.

"Aku hanya kaget, maaf," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kau yang mengagetkan kami, eonni," kesal Kyungsoo yang juga sudah berada di kamar itu. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Chanyeol hyung yang mengantarmu kesini. Memangnya noona tidak ingat?" tanya Jongin balik dengan wajah yang tak kalah bingung.

"Aku tak ingat apapun sama sekali," balasnya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, diam-diam tersenyum lega.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke bar hingga tengah malam, Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang mulai mengintrogasi. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Kita pulang saja dulu. Tak enak merepotkan mereka padahal kita sudah tidak tinggal disini," ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aish," Luhan memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tak sarapan dulu disini Baek, kau pasti masih lemas," saran Kris yang diangguki nampa lainnya.

"Tidak perlu ge, aku sudah tidak mabuk lagi," tolak baekhyun dengan halus.

"Ah, benar. Kita sarapan saja dulu di sini. Lagipula Chanyeol juga sudah memasakkan sup untukmu," tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan bayangan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kamar dan kemudian mulai beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

Yang lain pun segera keluar dari kamar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan yang lain kembali bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan mereka pagi ini.

"Mandilah dulu, lalu turun ke bawah," ucap Jongdae sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamar itu.

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan seisi kamar itu. Memandang setiap celah di kamar berukuran cukup luas itu.

"Kamar Chanyeol," gumamnya lirih. Kali ini ia menatap selimut yang digunakannya, lalu mememeluknya erat.

.

Tak lama, menu sarapan pun siap. Menu yang dihidangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo kali ini sederhana, karena bahan makanan yang ada juga terbatas. Hanya roti bakar dan telur setengah matang. Meski begitu, para namja sangat menyambutnya dengan baik.

Kyungsoo menatap satu persatu orang yang sudah hadir di ruang makan itu.

"Joonmyeon oppa dan Chanyeol oppa dimana?"

"Aku di sini," balas Chanyeol yang baru memasuki rumah, entah kemana ia sebelumnya.

"Lalu, Joonmyeon oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap satu per satu namja yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Joonmyeon hyung tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang kemarin sore. Mungkin ia masih tertidur," jawab Sehun yang baru selesai meminum susu paginya.

"Biar aku panggil," tawar Jongdae yang langsung di tahan Kyungsoo.

"Aku saja oppa, oppa pasti buru-buru pagi ini," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap penampilan Jongdae yang memang sudah tampak rapi saat ini.

Kungsoo pun segera melangkah menuju kamar Joonmyeon. Jongin diam-diam memperhatikan itu dengan wajah tak suka.

Chanyeol meletakkan sebungkus kertas obat di depan Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun, setelah itu ia pun beranjak menuju kursi makannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Setelahnya, ia memperhatikan bungkus obat itu dengan bingung.

"Kita mulai saja dulu, biar Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo menyusul," saran Kris yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain. Mereka pun mulai sarapan dalam diam.

"Kalian tinggal saja disini," ucap Chanyeol pelan, mengintrupsi acara sarapan mereka. Keenam pasang mata di meja itu sontak menatap ke arahnya.

"Tinggallah disini seperti sebelumnya," ucap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini seraya menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kami sudah punya boarding house sendiri," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian juga," tambah Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Wajah Baekhyun mengeras, ia meletakkan sendok yang di pegangnya. "Tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami, Park Chanyeol," balasnya sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan sendu Chanyeol.

Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka kembali makan dalam diam, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kyaaa..

Teriakan kedua di pagi ini terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari suara Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam kamar Joonmyeon. Acara sarapan pun terpaksa berakhir, mereka pun segera beranjak menuju kamar Joonmyeon, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi, noona?" tanya Jongin yang pertama kali tiba. Ia menatap khawatir ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat berjongkok. Ia pun segera mendekat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Astaga, Joonmyeon-hyung," Jongin memekik terkejut, dan kemudian ikut berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo, tepatnya di samping tubuh Joonmyeon yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya sudah menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya yang bergetar berlumuran darah.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kris yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Panggil taxi segera, hyung. Ppalli!" teriak Jongin panik. Dan meski belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka pun segera mengikuti apa yang Jongin perintahkan.

.

Di sebuah koridor rumah sakit, terlihat kelima namja dan ketiga yeoja yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Raut gelisah juga tampak wajah mereka, bahkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis.

Pintu ICU itu akhirnya terbuka, membuat ketujuh sosok itu segera menghampirinya. Dan tak lama, keluarlah seorang dokter yang masih memakai maskernya.

"Bagaimana kondisi teman kami, dokter?" tanya Kris yang berada paling dekat dengan dokter tersebut.

"Pasien kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena ia berusara memotong nadi di pergelangan tangannya," jelas dokter tersebut setelah melepas masker yang dipakainya.

"Tetapi untunglah, ia tidak memotongnya terlalu dalam, dan kalian membawanya tepat waktu," tambah sang dokter, membuat yang lainnya segera bernafas lega.

"Apa Joonmyeon-hyung sudah sadar, dokter?" kali ini Sehun di sebelah Kris yang bertanya.

"Belum. Ia masih dalam pengaruh bius, dan sepertinya pasien juga tengah mengalami depresi yang cukup berat. Terlihat dari sayatan yang dibuatnya berjumlah lebih dari satu," jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Saya permisi dulu," ucap dokter itu, kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa kau tahu sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Kris yang masih terdiam.

"Aku ke kampus dulu. Aku akan mengabarkan ini ke Profesor Kim," izin Jongdae yang langsung ditahan oleh Kris.

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Lebih baik kita cari tahu dulu apa penyebabnya, baru kita kabari Profesor. Jika Profesor tahu, ia pasti tak akan segan-segan memarahi Joonmyeon dan menyuruhnya pergi dari boarding house," jelas Kris yang mulai menyadarkan Jongin dan yang lain.

Di sisi lain, ketiga yeoja yang ada disana justru hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung.

"Kalian bilang, sebelumnya Joonmyeon pergi. Memangnya kemana ia pergi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Joonmyeon hyung bilang akan pergi survei untuk tugas akhirnya di Daegu. Ia pulang kemarin sore dan tidak keluar kamar setelah itu," jelas Sehun, yang diangguki oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu ia sampai siuman, baru kita tanyakan alasannya," saran Kris. "Jongdae-ya, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau ada presentasi kan, hari ini?"

"Ne, hyung," Jongdae pun segera bersiap-siap, "Aku pergi dulu, jika ada apa-apa, kabari saja aku," pamit Jongdae, lalu ia pun segera berlari keluar. Sedangkan yang lain memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini.

"Kalian juga boleh pulang, biar kami saja yang disini," saran Kris seraya menatap ketiga yeoja di depannya.

"Tidak apa-pa ge, Joonmyeon oppa sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami. Biar kami ikut menjaga di sini," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, yang disetujui oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu mencari makanan dan cemilan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti lapar karena tegang bukan?" tawar Jongin sambil tertawa kecil, namun ternyata itu tak membuat suasana tegang di sana mencair. Sehun pun buru-buru menyikut pinggangnya dengan keras.

"A, aku pergi," pamit Jongin. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari mengikutinya.

"Kyung?" tanya Jongin heran begitu mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar di luar," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya sesak setelah menangis cukup lama,"

Jongin balas tersenyum lembut, lalu tanpa ragu menarik tangan yeoja itu.

"Kajja,"

.

Tak sampai sejam, Joonmyeon sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Kelima orang yang tersisa pun bergegas pindah dan menunggu di ruang inap Joonmyeon. Ruang inap itu cukup luas, meski bukan VIP, namun setidaknya cukup untuk mereka menunggu dengan nyaman.

"Hmm," sebuah suara gumaman keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar. Meski begitu, kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Mereka pun segera mendekat ke arah ranjang yang ditiduri Joonmyeon.

"Myeon, kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Xing, xing," ucap Joonmyeon di sela-sela gumamannya. Semuanya terdiam, mereka tahu siapa nama yang disebut Joonmyeon.

"Aku panggil dokter dulu, ge," ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar ruangan.

"Joonmyeon oppa mencari Yixing eonni," ucap Baekhyun lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Siapa Yixing?" tanya Luhan yang memang belum mengerti.

"Apa mungkin Joonmyeon hyung bertemu Yixing noona di Daegu?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kris.

"Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Bisa saja kan ge. Joonmyeon hyung tidak sedepdresi ini kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Yixing noona. Pasti selama di Daegu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingat kembali dengan Yixing noona," tambah Chanyeol dengan yakin.

Kris nampak terdiam berpikir, hingga tak lama seorang dokter dan suster datang mendekati mereka.

"Tolong keluar sebentar, biar kami periksa pasien," pinta dokter itu yang kemudian segera diikuti oleh mereka.

"Siapa Yixing sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon. Ia masih nampak penasaran.

"Yixing?" tanya Sehun yang juga tampak bingung.

"Zhang Yixing, mantan Joonmyeon oppa," jelas Baekhyun pelan.

"Mantan?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Ge, benarkan kataku?" di sisi lain, Chanyeol nampak masih berusaha meyakinkan Kris yang masih berpikir.

"Ada benarnya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kris membuat Chanyeol kembali terdiam.

"Kita bawa Yixing eonni kemari," jawab Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun-ah," Luhan tempak terkejut dengan saran Baekhyun yang mendadak itu. Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun pun serentak menatapnya.

"Yang dibutuhkan Joonmyeon oppa saat ini hanya Yixing eonni, ge. Tidak ada cara lain selain membawa Yixing eonni kemari," tambah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, tapi kita sendiri tidak tahu dimana Yixing noona berada, hanya Joonmyeon hyung yang pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa mencarinya di tempat dimana Joonmyeon oppa survei. Ia pasti bertemu dengan Yixing eonni dengan tidak sengaja di sana kan?" yakin Baekhyun.

Baik Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya diam memperhatikan, sedangkan Kris mulai kembali berpikir.

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil, Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana kalau ternyata.." ucap Kris ragu. Ia sendiri tampak bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku yang pergi," ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas, "Kalau Joonmyeon oppa bisa bertemu dengannya, kenapa kita tidak?"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pun segera beranjak pergi.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah," Luhan berlari berusaha menghalangi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih bersikeras pergi.

Kris hanya menatapnya dengan pasrah, sedangkan Sehun masih bertanya-tanya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Biar aku saja, noona," ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan Luhan yang kembali ingin berlari mengikuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun segera berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Begitu sampai di luar, ia pun segera menuju halte bus untuk menunggu di sana.

Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun dari jauh, lalu mulai mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali mencari Yixing noona?" tanya Chanyeol lembut tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, mencari tahu asal suara. Ia mendengus kesal saat tahu itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu pengecut," balas Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau masih marah denganku?"

"Ani," balas Baekhyun cepat.

Tak lama, sebuah bus pun tiba di depan mereka. Baekhyun pun segera beranjak diikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat Chanyeol ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemanimu. Tidak baik yeoja berpergian jauh sendirian, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu," balas Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah pakaian yang dipakai Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memang saat ini hanya mengenakan hotpants jeans serta t-shirt yang dipadukan dengan kemeja pendek.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya ragu jika harus pergi seorang diri.

.

Jongdae keluar dari ruangan kuliahnya seraya bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia dapat melakukan tugas presentasinya hari ini dengan lancar. Untunglah, dosennya membolehkannya tampil di urutan terakhir sehingga ia masih bisa melakukan presentasinya.

Begitu keluar, ia pun segera membuka handphone-nya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehunnie**

 **Hyung, Joonmyeon hyung tadi sempat sadar, tapi dia hanya mengigai dan berteriak histeris. Ia memanggil nama mantannya, Zhang Yixing, dan sekarang Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung sedang mencari Yixing noona ke Daegu**

Mata Jongdae membulat membaca nama pesan itu. Ia pun dengan segera keluar dari gedung kuliahnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Namun, baru keluar dari gedung, matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di bangku taman seraya membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengacuhkan sosok itu dan kembali berjalan.

"Jongdae-ya," panggil sosok itu cukup keras. Jongdae pun mau tak mau akhirnya menoleh.

"Ne, noona," jawabnya dingin.

Sosok itu tak lain adalah Minseok. Begitu melihat Jongdae berhenti berjalan, ia pun segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Aku tak melihat Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun pagi ini. Apa kau tau mereka dimana?" tanya Minseok, ia berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan dingin Jongdae.

"Mereka di rumah sakit,"

"Di rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" tanya Minseok lagi, ia tampak mulai khawatir.

"Joonmyeon hyung," Jongdae berhenti sejenak, tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya seketika, "Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon?"

Jongdae menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ia berusaha bunuh diri di kamarnya,"

Minseok yang terkejut hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sepertinya Joonmyeon hyung bertemu dengan Yixing noona di Daegu saat sedang survei, dan itu kembali membuatnya depresi," jelas Jongdae lagi.

Minseok semakin membulatkan matanya, ia masih tampak tak percaya.

"Kau tak bohong kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk yakin, "Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa ke rumah sakit nanti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan pergi ke Daegu untuk menjemput Yixing noona. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongdae pun pamit untuk pergi. Minseok tak berkata apapun, ia tampak masih terkejut dengan kabar tersebut.

.

Tao berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah pintu di depannya. Ia pun mulai mengintip ke dalam pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Namun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar dan memunculkan sesosok yeoya tinggi dengan dandanan yang agak berlebihan. Tao pun buru-buru memundurkan langkahnya.

Yeoja itu menatap Tao dengan heran, ia menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya yeoja itu sedikit ketus.

"A, aku mau bertemu itu," gugup Tao, ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang tas jinjing yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi dengan ketus.

"Jongdae oppa," ucap Tao akhirnya.

Yeoja itu tampak semakin menajamkan tatapannya saat mendengar nama Jongdae.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Tao tampak semakin gugup, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Ah, itu, itu,"

Yeoja di hadapannya nampak semakin kesal.

"Jongdae tak ada. Ruangan ini kosong sekarang, jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja," ucapnya ketus, lalu menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya. Ia pun segera beranjak setelah kembali menatap Tao tajam.

"Jangan kemari lagi jika tak ada hal penting. Mengganggu saja," ancam yeoja itu sebelum pergi.

Begitu melihat yeoja itu menjauh, Tao pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ruangan ini kosong? Berarti Jongdae oppa dan Kris ge juga tak ada di kampus," gumam Tao pelan.

"Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga bolos kuliah," Tao tampak mulai berpikir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia pun menggeleng pelan, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, lalu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali memberikan makanan ini untuk gege," gumamnya seraya pergi.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri baekhyun dengan dua buah tiket di tangannya, dan kemudian ia pun duduk di bangku tunggu di samping yeoja itu.

"Kau sudah beli?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyadari Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya memainkan tiket itu di tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak berhasil bertemu dengan Yixing noona?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba, apa salahnya," jawab Baekhyun dengan yakin. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Limabelas menit berlalu, kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka pun segera memasuki kereta itu dan duduk di bangku sesuai tiket mereka.

"Berapa lama kita akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka duduk dengan nyaman.

"Sekitar satu jam," balas Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa tidur jika kau lelah. Akan kubangunkan jika sudah sampai nanti,"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, ia memang merasa sangat lelah. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang sempat mabuk semalam.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Baekhyun telah tertidur di bangkunya. Beberapa kali kepalanya terkantuk jendela di sampingnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke bahunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Matanya terus menatap ke arah yeoja mungil itu, seakan tak mau lepas dari pandangannya.

"Mian, aku memang pengecut," gumamnya sangat pelan, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Mencari makanan sampai dua jam?" sindir Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yng baru saja kembali. Keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo bosan, karena itu aku mengajaknya berkeliling sambil mengobrol," jelas Jongin seraya menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik ke arah Kris. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun segera menggoda Jongin dengan menyikut pinggangnya.

"Joonmyeon oppa sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian ikut duduk di sofa di samping Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dia sadar seraya menggumam dan berteriak histeris. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama Yixing,"

"Yixing eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya, hal itu membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau juga tau siapa itu Yixing?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Wah, ternyata hanya aku dan Sehun disini yang tidak tau siapa Yixing," ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa.

"Baekhyun eonni yang memberitahuku sebelum kita pindah," jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum bersalah.

"Aku juga tidak tau, noona. Memangnya siapa itu Yixing?" tanya Jongin yang saat itu mulai berbaring di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Mantan Joonmyeon yang pernah kuceritakan," balas Kris. Jongin mengingat-ingat sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona kemana?" tanya Jongin begitu sadar tidak ada kedua sosok itu di dalam ruangan mereka.

"Mereka ke Daegu, mencari Yixing noona. Karena kemungkinan, Joonmyeon hyung begini karena bertemu dengannya di Daegu," jelas Sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap mereka bisa bertemu dengannya," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, ia menatap sedih ke arah Joonmyeon yang tertidur.

"Joonmyeon oppa nampak sangat menderita,"

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan dengan kereta, mereka pun segera menuju Pasar Daegu dengan menggunakan taxi. Joonmyeon sebelumnya memang sudah pernah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol dan yang lain, jika ia melakukan survei di pasar itu.

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun pun dengan tak sabar segera turun. Dan setelah membayar taxi yang mereka naiki, mereka pun segera bergegas memasuki pasar itu.

Setiap pedagang yang berada di sana tak satu pun yang luput mereka tanyai. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tampak bersemangat mencari sosok Zhang Yixing yang mereka cari.

Setelah sekitar satu jam mencari, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak seraya meminum air mineral yang mereka beli. Peluh telah membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Sudah hampir semua pedagang kita tanyai, Baek. Mungkin Joonmyeon tidak bertemu dengannya di sini," ucap Chanyeol yang mulai menyerah.

"Tidak, masih ada kios ikan yang belum kita tanyai," balas Baekhyun dengan yakin. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai beranjak menuju kios pedagang ikan.

"Jeosonghamnida, halmoni. Apa kau kenal dengan Zhang Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun sopan pada sebuah nenek pedagang ikan.

Nenek itu mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, "Nugu?"

" .Xing," jawab Baekhyun, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

"Ahh, Icing?" Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Ia tidak jualan hari ini," jelas nenek itu.

Baekhyun merengut kecewa. Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Apa nenek tau dimana rumahnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap sang nenek dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengantar jika kalian mau," jawaban nenek itu sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Gamsahamnida, halmoni," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

Setelah menitipkan dagangannya pada temannya, sang nenek pun segera beranjak menuju rumah yang dianggap sebagai rumah Yixing. Baekhyun berjalan di sampingnya seraya memegangi tubuh nenek itu, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan di belakang mereka. Keduanya nampak tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang mereka cari sejak tadi.

"Ini rumahnya," ucap nenek itu begitu tiba di sebuah rumah sederhama berpagar bambu. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar kalian masuk, aku harus kembali berjualan," ucap sang nenek dengan raut menyesal.

"Ani, gwenchana halmoni, kami bisa masuk sendiri," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Sang nenek pun akhirnya mulai berjalan menjauh, dengan Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati, halmoni," ucap Baekhyun sebelum nenek itu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Setelah sangnenek mulai tak terlihat di pandangan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak berbalik ke arah gerbang rumah yang nenek tunjukkan tadi.

"Yeobseyo? Yeobseyo?" panggil Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, hingga sebuah suara pintu geser terdengar. Seorang yeoja manis keluar seraya tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua dimplenya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, masih merasa tidak percaya.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya yeoja itu lembut, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Kami mencari Zhang Yixing,"

"Aku Zhang Yizing," jawab yeoja itu seraya kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Baekhyun pun segera menyikutnya dengan pelan.

"Noona," panggil Chanyeol lirih.

Yixing terdiam sejenak, ia mulai mengenal sosok namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Uri maniya, noona, (Lama tidak bertemu, noona),"

Hening sejenak, mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga suara tangis bayi mengintrupsi mereka, diikuti sebuah suara lain yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang nenek.

"Yixing-ah, anakmu menangis lagi," teriak nenek itu, lalu mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Yixing yang mendengar itu pun langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku harus masuk. Anakku sedang sakit," izin Yixing, lalu segera bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Yixing pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung. Keduanya pun menggumamkan kata yang sama.

"Anak?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Annyeonghaseyo, masih adakah yang ingat dengan saya?**

 **Saya kembali setelah sebelumnya tidak menepati janji dan justru long hiatus. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau ff ini masih ditunggu kelanjutannya karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir update. Tapi karena bujukkan adik saya, akhirnya saya paksakan ff ini sampai habis. Insya Allah..**

 **Untuk update, kali ini saya ga berani janji, karena melihat dari update-an ff IDOL GAMES sebelumnya yang tidak begitu memuaskan (yang read banyak tapi reviewer cuma dikit :/), jadi saya juga tidak bisa janji, karena menulis membutuhkan mood, salah satunya dari reviewer.**

 **Semoga ff ini sekali lagi masih bisa menghibur dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian sebelumnya. Terimakasih semua yang masih mendukung ff ini dan ff saya yang lain.**

 **Happy reading!**


	10. 9

**Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.:** **9** **:.**

.

.

" _Nona Zhang Yixing,"_

 _Lamunan Yixing terhenti seketika saat seorang suster memanggil namanya. Gadis berdimple itupun dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan._

 _Begitu masuk, Yixing mendapati seorang dokter di ruangan itu tengah duduk seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. Yixing mulai duduk di sebuah bangku di depan dokter itu dengan gugup._

" _Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter?" tanya Yixing pelan. Dokter itu semakin tersenyum melihat kegugupan Yixing._

" _Jawaban apa yang anda inginkan, nona Zhang?" tanya dokter itu balik dengan raut wajah tenang._

" _Eum," mata Yixing bergerak gugup. Ia tak berani menatap tatapan sang dokter, justru memandang sebuah foto ibu hamil berukuran besar di belakang dokter itu._

" _Apapun, dokter," jawabnya berusaha tenang, namun suara justru terdengar bergetar._

 _Dokter itu tetap tersenyum, ia melirik sekilas sebuah map di tangannya, memastikan sekali lagi._

" _Positif,"_

 _._

 _Yixing menggigiti jari tangan kanannya dengan gusar. Kakinya berayun pelan, sesekali ia bangkit, lalu duduk kembali di bangku taman. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang sudah cukup lama ditunggunya itu._

" _Yixing-ah,"_

 _Refleks, Yixing pun berdiri saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Ia menoleh, menatap Joonmyeon yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah lesu._

" _Kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing lembut. Ia bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Joonmyeon duduk di sebelahnya._

 _Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, wajahnya masih terlihat lelah. Yixing yang melihat itu, mengernyitkan dahinya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyum malaikat yang selalu ia berikan saat bersama Yixing._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Yixing penasaran. "Apa ada masalah dengan kuliahmu?"_

 _Joonmyeon kembali menggeleng. Kali ini ia menghela nafas panjang._

" _Kau bilang kau ingin bicara sesuatu," ucap Joonmyeon akhirnya. Ia menunjukkan senyum kecilnya, meski di mata Yixing, ia tahu senyum itu dipaksakan._

 _Yixing tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua dimple-nya yang manis. "Kau saja dulu, sepertinya kau butuh bercerita,"_

" _Kau yakin?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan serius. "Kukira apa yang akan kau bicarakan sangat penting,"_

 _Yixing tertawa kecil, "Memang penting, tapi itu bisa kuceritakan nanti." Tangan kirinya mengelus pelan perutnya yang rata._

 _Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tampak ragu untuk memulai, membuat Yixing semakin bertanya-tanya._

" _Appa-ku, kemarin ia menemuiku," ucap Joonmyeon akhirnya, meski dengan suara yang lirih._

" _Lalu?" tanya Yixing tak sabar. Perasaannya mulai tak enak saat mendengar nama Appa Joonmyeon, karena seingatnya memang beliau tak pernah merestui hubungan mereka._

" _Appa-ku bilang tak mau membiayai kuliahku lagi,"_

 _Mata Yixing membulat mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Joonmyeon yang saat itu tengah menunduk._

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Selama aku berpacaran, appa-ku tak mau membiayaku kuliah. Katanya, aku jadi tak konsen kuliah selama berpacaran,"_

 _Penjelasan Joonmyeon itu membuat Yixing kembali mengingat beberapa kejadian sebelumnya. Saat Joonmyeon terlambat masuk ke kelasnya karena menolong Yixing yang di-bully oleh para penggemar Joonmyeon. Saat Joonmyeon terpaksa membolos saat penyakit hemofilia Yixing kambuh. Saat Joonmyeon mengabaikan belajar untuk ujiannya karena membantu Yixing saat pindah ke boarding house barunya._

" _Appa juga mengatakan akan mengeluarkanku dari akta keluarga kami," ujar Joonmyeon lagi, kali ini seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Xing," ia tampak begitu frustasi._

 _Yixing tersenyum miris, ia mengelus punggung Joonmyeon yang tengah menunduk dengan lembut._

" _Maaf aku membebanimu," ucapan Yixing itu membuat Joonmyeon menengadah. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap Yixing._

" _Kau tak membebaniku, Yixing-ah,"_

" _Tapi karena aku kau jadi begini," balas Yixing cepat. Senyumnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Karena bersamaku, kuliahmu jadi terbengkalai dan Appa-mu membencimu" tambahnya._

" _Tidak Yixing, itu tidak benar. Kau adalah penyemangat hidupku," Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sendu, ia menangkup kedua pipi gadis berdarah China itu dengan lembut._

" _Tidak, jika justru aku menghancurkan masa depanmu, Joonmyeon-ah," Yixing memegang kedua tangan Joonmyeon di pipinya, lalu menurunkannya perlahan. "Kau harus tetap berkuliah dan lulus disini bagaimanapun caranya,"_

 _Mata Joonmyeon mulai berkaca-kaca, saat perlahan tangannya mulai dilepaskan oleh Yixing._

" _Aku tak bisa dan tak mungkin di sisimu, Chagi," kali ini Yixing-lah yang menangkup sebelah pipi Joonmyeon dan mengusapnya lembut. "Jadi, putuskanlah aku, dan ikuti kata appa-mu,"_

" _Tidak Yixing, kita akan tetap bersama," Joonmyeon memegang erat tangan Yixing di pipinya._

" _Kau tahu kan, appa-mu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki,"_

" _Tapi kau juga satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang, Yixing-ah,"_

" _Aku bukan apa-apa dibanding appa-mu, Joonmyeon-ah," senyuman Yixing luntur, ia melepas tangan Joonmyeon dengan paksa. "Dan kau bukan apa-apa tanpa appa-mu,"_

 _Joonmyeon menangis. Ia tahu dirinya begitu cengeng, tapi ia tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia tak mau berpisah dengan Yixing, namun ancaman appa-nya itu juga membuatnya bingung._

" _Aku tak mau bersama namja yang durhaka pada orang tuanya, Joonmyeon-ssi," Yixing perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan Joonmyeon yang berkaca-kaca._

 _Joonmyeon buru-buru bangkit dan memeluk Yixing, membuat gadis itu dengan kasar melepaskannya._

" _Hentikan, Joonmyeon. Aku akan anggap tak pernah ada hubungan ini. Jadi minta maaflah pada appa-mu," tegas Yixing. "Dan jangan mencariku lagi,"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Yixing pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, seolah tak peduli dengan Joonmyeon yang saat itu sudah terduduk lemas di atas rumput. Hatinya terasa sesak, namun ia tak memungkiri jika di sudut hatinya ia sedikit lega._

 _Akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya, meski dengan terpaksa. Karena menurutnya, inilah yang terbaik untuknya dan Yixing. Inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka, karena Yixing tak perlu lagi menerima kecaman dari penggemarnya, dan ia tak perlu menjadi anak durhaka._

 _Dan ia lega, karena ia tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Yixing, karena justru gadis itulah yang memutuskannya. Ia tak perlu menyakiti hati gadis itu lebih dulu, karena sejujurnya ia tak tega, dan tak bisa. Ia memang tak salah memilih, karena hati gadis itu memang begitu tulus mencintainya._

" _Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, Yixing. Aku janji," batin Joonmyeon seraya menatap punggung Yixing yang menjauh._

 _Tak sadarkah kau Joonmyeon, jika Yixing saat itu tengah menangis seraya memeluk erat perutnya._

 _._

 _Seminggu setelahnya, kehidupan berjalan lancar kembali, namun tidak untuk Yixing. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang administrasi kampus dengan pelan, lalu menghela nafas lega, beban di pundaknya berkurang satu._

 _Baru beberapa langkah, beberapa gadis tiba-tiba datang menghadangnya. Yixing menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung, namun ia sendiri tak nampak terkejut, karena memang semenjak berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon, ia sudah sering mengalaminya._

" _Kalian mau apa?" tanya Yixing dengan tenang. Ia dan Joonmyeon memang sudah putus, dan seingatnya berita itu belum tersebar._

" _Hei jalang, kudengar kau membuat masalah dengan Joonmyeon oppa," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang Kim Hye Jin, dengan nada sinis._

 _Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya, "Masalah apa?"_

" _Gara-gara gadis jalang sepertimu, Joonmyeon terancam kehilangan beasiswanya," ucap Lee Jae Ri, yang memang tertua dan menjadi ketua di antara mereka._

" _Hubungan Prof. Kim dan Joonmyeon oppa juga memburuk karenamu," tambah gadis lainnya yang belum Yixing kenal._

 _Kelima gadis yang saat itu tengah berdiri seraya mengerubungi Yixing, kini tanpak menatap Yixing dengan tatapan mengintim. Sedangkan Yixing sendiri hanya terdiam seraya menatap tajam mereka satu per satu._

" _Lalu, kalian mau apa?" tanya Yixing kembali. Kelima gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yixing. Tak biasanya gadis berdimple itu membalas ucapan mereka._

" _Pergilah dari kehidupan Joonmyeon, dasar gadis jalang," ucap Jae Ri dengan nada tinggi._

 _Yixing mengepalkan tangannya, ia mulai merasa tak tahan dengan ucapan mereka._

" _BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU JALANG!" ucap Yixing keras, membuat kelima gadis itu terkejut, begitu pula dengan mahasiswa lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkerumun di sekitar mereka._

" _Dan tanpa kalian suruh pun, aku akan pergi. Puas kalian?" tambah Yixing dengan suara lebih pelan, namun tatapannya tak berhenti menatap kelima gadis itu dengan tajam._

 _Dengan sedikit paksaan, Yixing pun berhasil keluar dari kelima gadis yang mengelilinginya itu. Ia tetap melangkah pergi, tak menghiraukan tatapan tak suka yang ia terima dari gadis lain di sekitarnya._

 _Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Yixing menoleh, ia pun tersenyum manis pada satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di kampus._

 _Kim Minseok, gadis itu kini tengah menatap Yixing dari jauh. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi chubbi-nya saat Yixing tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan saat Yixing kembali berbalik untuk pergi, ia pun segera beranjak untuk mengikuti gadis itu._

" _Noona," sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Minseok berbalik, menatap tajam sosok yang tengah memegang lengannya dengan erat._

" _Jangan noona, jika kau pergi, kau juga akan ikut terluka," ucap sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Jongdae, dengan lembut. Matanya menatap Minseok dengan khawatir._

" _Kau tak berhak menahanku, Jongdae-ya. Karena kau sama saja dengan namja pengecut itu," balas Minseok dengan nada sinis. Ia melepas tangan Jongdae yang ada di lengannya dengan paksa, lalu bergegas mencari Yixing._

 _Namun sepertinya Minseok terlambat, karena begitu keluar gedung, Yixing sudah tak terlihat lagi. Minseok menggeram kesal, lalu ia bergegas masuk lagi ke dalam gedung. Ia berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan._

 _Selama berjalan melalui koridor, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar para gadis tengah bergosip tentang Yixing. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Yixing sudah mengundurkan diri dari kampus. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Minseok bertambah kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya._

 _Tak lama, Minseok akhirnya tiba di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dewan Mahasiswa'. Ia pun segera membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, mengagetkan dua lelaki di dalam ruangan itu. Minseok menatap salah satu dari mereka dengan tajam, lalu beranjak mendekatinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah._

" _Yixing pergi," ucap Minseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki lain yang berada disana, yaitu Kris, ikut memperhatikan mereka._

" _Apa maksudmu, Minseok-ah?" tanya Kris yang menatap mereka dengan bingung._

 _Joonmyeon, lelaki yang tengah ditatap Minseok, justru tak berani membalas tatapan Minseok. Ia nampak gugup seraya menatap lantai yang dipijaknya._

" _Lakukan sesuatu, Kim Joonmyeon. Jangan biarkan Yixing benar-benar pergi dari kampus," ucap Minseok dengan nada yang mulai meninggi._

 _Joonmyeon tak berkutik, ia tampak bingung untuk menjawab ucapan Minseok._

" _KIM JOONMYEON!"_

" _Kami sudah putus, Minseok-ah," balas Joonmyeon akhirnya. Ia menatap Minseok dengan sendu. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir,"_

 _Minseok membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, sedangkan Joonmyeon nampak mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar._

" _Apa maksudmu, Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Minseok tak percaya. "Setelah menghancurkan hidupnya, sekarang kau meninggalkannya begitu saja,"_

" _Bukan aku, Minseok-ah," balas Joonmyeon cepat. "Ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan ini,"_

 _Plakk..._

 _Kris bangkit dengan segera saat melihat Minseok yang menampar Joonmyeon dengan keras._

" _Kau benar-benar pengecut, Kim Joonmyeon," ucap Minseok seraya menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah memegangi pipi kanannya, dengan tatapan marah. Gadis berpipi chubbi itu pun segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya menatap tajam kepada Kris._

 _Langkah Minseok terhenti sejenak saat melihat Jongdae berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Minseok yang masih merasa marah, hanya menatap tajam lelaki itu, dan berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat._

.

Lamunan Jongdae terhenti begitu sebuah bus tiba di depannya. Ia pun bergegas berdiri dan memasuki bus itu. Ia memilih duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang, bangku itu memang bangku favoritnya.

Tak lama setelah duduk, Jongdae terkejut saat seseorang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia semakin terkejut saat mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

"Minseok noona?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yixing," jawab Minseok seraya menunduk dengan gugup.

Jongdae yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Duduklah di dalam," ucap Jongdae seraya menunjuk bangku yang baru saja didudukinya, bangku dekat jendela.

Minseok tak berkutik dan hanya menatap Jongdae dengan bingung, membuat lelaki itu kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Namja seharusnya duduk di luar," tambah Jongdae, membuat Minseok tersadar seketika dengan perlakuan Jongdae. Gadis itu pun hanya bergeser sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Yixing berjalan cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah digendong oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan di belakang mengikuti mereka, setelah sebelumnya membayar biaya taksi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan oleh dokter di _Emergency Room_ , ketiganya kini tampak menunggu seraya memperhatikan gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur di ranjang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, nyonya. Menurut gejala yang dialaminya, ini hanya tanda-tanda alergi," jelas dokter itu dengan senyum menenangkan. Yixing akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

"Makanan apa yang anak anda makan sebelum mengalami ini?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Yixing terdiam, tampak mengingat-ingat. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kacang merah?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Yixing, Baekhyun, bahkan sang dokter, seketika menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tak lama, Yixing mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Aku memberinya bubur kacang merah," gumam Yixing pelan.

"Sepertinya anak anda alergi kacang merah," Sang dokter tersenyum maklum. "Saya sudah memberikan obat alergi. Setelah beristirahat dua-tiga hari, anak anda sudah bisa pulang,"

Yixing mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Saya permisi dulu," Yixing, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks membungkuk saat dokter itu beranjak pergi.

Yixing terduduk lemas di samping ranjang anaknya, ia menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan eomma, chagi. Eomma tak tahu jika kau alergi kacang merah," ucap Yixing sedih. Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap penasaran ke arah lelaki yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Joonmyeon hyung alergi kacang merah," jawab Chanyeol pelan seraya menatap sendu ke arah gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah itu.

Baekhyun terdiam. Jelas sudah bahwa anak itu, Myunhee, adalah anak Joonmyeon. Selain karena alergi itu, juga karena wajah Myunhee yang begitu mirip dengan Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mengusap rambut Myun Hee dengan sayang.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu memikirkannya saat hamil dulu," ucap Yixing seraya tersenyum miris. "Myunhee begitu mirip dengannya,"

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun. Mereka hanya bisa menatap interaksi ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan sedih. Hingga sebuah dering handphone mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Chanyeol yang merasa dering itu berasal dari handphone-nya, segera mengambil handphone di sakunya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"..."

"Ya, ge. Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit,"

"..."

Chanyeol menatap sekilas ke arah Yixing yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. "Aku bersamanya ge,"

"..."

"Sebentar lagi, kami akan tiba disana,"

Chanyeol menutup telponnya, lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Yixing yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

"Noona, apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Yixing yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol, menatap anaknya sebentar, mengecup dahinya, dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tolong jaga Myunhee sebentar, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Yixing ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Tentu. Pergilah eonni, jika Myunhee bangun nanti, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol,"

Yixing balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, setelah itu ia pun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Begitu keduanya pergi, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Myunhee yang masih tertidur. Ia memegang tangan gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Kuharap eomma-mu bisa kembali bersama appa-mu," gumamnya lirih.

.

Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berada dalam ruangan Joonmyeon, seketika berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Namun mereka harus kecewa saat sosok yang datang bukanlah yang mereka tunggu.

"Kalian pasti sedang menunggu Chanyeol," ucap Jongdae seraya tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan masuk dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya.

Sosok lain yang masuk setelahnya membuat Luhan dan lain cukup terkejut.

"Minseok-ah?" tanya Luhan, lalu bergegas menghampirinya. "Kau disini?"

Minseok tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap satu per satu orang di ruangan itu dengan gugup. Setelah itu ia menatap Joonmyeon yang masih terbaring dengan wajah pucat.

"Ia nampak baik-baik saja," gumam Minseok pelan, masih menatap ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Ia baik-baik saja setelah hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri dan berteriak seperti orang gila," balas Kris dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

Minseok kini balik menatap Kris, "Chanyeol sudah menemukan Yixing?"

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan,"

"Kau yakin mereka bisa menemukan Yixing?" tanya Minseok, memotong ucapan Kris dengan cepat.

Kris yang mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minseok, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau ada dimana?" tanya Kris _to the point_.

"..."

"Apa Yixing bersamamu?"

"..." Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Minseok dan tersenyum kecil.

"Cepatlah kemari, kami sudah menunggu kalian," ucap Kris lalu menutup telponnya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," ucap Kris pada Minseok yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Tak lama, sosok yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak sabaran dari yang lain.

"Dimana Yixing?" tanya Kris penuh harap, mewakili yang lainnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia justru menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru dimasukinya. Yang lain pun refleks mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang lain diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Noona, masuklah," panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Tak lama, pintu itu pun terbuka. Yixing terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu, lalu masuk dengan ragu.

"Yixing-ah," gumam Minseok yang masih merasa tak percaya. Menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya di ruangan itu, Yixing pun mulai tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu, noona," ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum kecil.

Di sisi lain, Yixing, yang saat itu sudah dipeluk erat oleh Minseok, balas tersenyum manis. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris di samping Jongdae dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedangkan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin, hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama.

Dan tatapan Yixing akhirnya jatuh pada Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum miris melihat kondisi lelaki itu saat ini. Setelah perlahan melepaskan pelukan Minseok, ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Kami menyelamatkannya tepat waktu," jawab Kris.

Tatapan Yixing masih terpaku pada Joonmyeon. Perlahan, tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi pucat Joonmyeon dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," gumam Yixing seraya tersenyum miris. Tatapan sendu Yixing saat itu suasana di ruangan itu menjadi sendu pula. Tak ada yang berani menghancurkan moment saat itu. Mata mereka seolah terpaku dengan pertemuan sepasang insan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini saat aku benar-benar sudah melepasmu?" ucap Yixing kembali dengan lirih. Tanpa disadari, air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

Namun suasana sendu itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing tampak mengusap air mata di wajahnya dan berblik menatap satu persatu pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali," ucap Yixing dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Sontak, Kris dan yang lain pun menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Noona, kau bahkan baru lima menit disini," ujar Jongdae.

"Yixing-ah," Minseok menatapnya sedih, namun tak bisa menahan gadis itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menunggunya hingga sadar?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Yixing refleks menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin hancur karena melihatku kembali," dengan tersenyum miris, gadis itu berujar. "Pertemuan kami kemarin sudah cukup menjadi bukti,"

"Tapi, Joonmyeon hyung membutuhkanmu, noona," Sehun berujar tak terima. Luhan seketika menyikutnya dengan keras.

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu," Yixing menoleh sekilas ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih tertidur. "Selama aku tak ada, kurasa ia lebih baik-baik saja,"

Kris menggeram dalam hati, seolah ingin berkata bahwa, _Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini_. Namun ia tak berani mengatakannya.

Setelah menatap Joonmyeon cukup lama, ia pun kembali berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pergi, Chanyeol-ah,"

Merasa tak bisa mengelak lagi, Chanyeol-pun akhirnya menurut. Ia memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Kris sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Yixing yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Minseok ikut bergegas keluar mengikuti mereka. Dengan terburu-buru, ia menghampiri Yixing yang mulai menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanyanya saat berhasil menahan tangan Yixing.

Yixing berbalik dan tersenyum pada sahabat amanya itu. "Aku masih ada urusan disini,"

Dahi Minseok mengernyit, "Urusan apa?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum kembali melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang terdiam dengan rasa penasaran.

.

Mata Joonmyeon perlahan terbuka saat suasana hening setelah kepergian Yixing masih terasa. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya karena mereka masih sibuk bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian yang baru mereka lihat. Hingga saat Joonmyeon mulai terduduk, mereka baru berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum antusias. Yang lain juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lega mereka.

Joonmyeon tak menjawab maupun bereaksi apapun. Ia justru menatap ke arah Kris dengan tatapan datar.

"Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, Kris?"

Meski merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Joonmyeon, Kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu,"

.

Mata sipit Minseok membulat maksimal. Kedua bibirnya terbuka tanpa sadar, menunjukkan bagaimana terkejutnya saat itu. Jongdae yang ada di sebelahnya tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Setelah berusaha mengikuti langkah Minseok hingga kemari, ia harus mengalami keterkejutan kedua kalinya.

"Nah, itu baru anak baik namanya~,"

Berbeda dengan mereka, Baekhyun justru tampak tersenyum manis dengan suara kekanak-kanakkannya. Kedua matanya menyipit seiring dengan senyum lebarnya. Hal itu tak ayal ikut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat tingkahnya.

Suara manis Myunhee yang tertawa membuat Yixing ikut tertawa gemas. Ia mengusap lembut surai anaknya itu setelah berhasil memakan buburnya sampai habis.

"Sekarang kita minum obat ya?" ucapnya setelah mengambil sebotol obat dari nakas di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Myunhee.

Gadis berumur dua tahun itu menggeleng seketika. Wajahnya kembali merajuk seolah ingin menangis kembali. Baekhyun buru-buru menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Heii, kalau Myunhee tidak mau minum obat, nanti Myunhee tidak jadi anak baik lagi~," bujuknya dengan lembut. Yixing ikut tersenyum melihat usaha Baekhyun.

"Tapi, pahit," balas Myunhee dengan suara khas anak kecil merajuk. Ia terlihat semakin ingin menangis.

"Myunhee anak eomma yang baik, kan?" kali ini Yixing yang berusaha membujuk, meski akhirnya tak begitu berhasil.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, seolah meminta bantuannya. Ia pun menyerah dan mulai maju di sebelah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berlutut di samping ranjang Myunhee dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Hal itu jelas membuat Baekhyun, Yixing, bahkan Minseok dan Jongdae menatapnya dengan bingung. Myunhee sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau mau apa?" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas dan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum meyakinkan. Ia pun kembali menatap Myunhee dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Myunhee mau bermain dengan oppa keluar?" tanyanya lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat, Myunhee hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun Chanyeol tak kehilangan akal begitu saja.

"Kita bisa bermain bersama di luar. Bukankah Myunhee bosan di tempat tidur terus?"

Myunhee mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Senyum manisnya mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Myunhee bitha kelual?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat gadis kecil itu segera menerima uluran tangannya dan masuk dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera menggendong gadis itu. Baekhyun pun dengan sigap ikut memegangi lengan Myunhee yang masih terpasang infus.

"Tapi, Myunhee harus minum obat dulu, ya? Agar Myunhee tidak tambah sakit dan bisa bermain sepuasnya," ucap Yixing dengan lembut, tak ingin melewatkan momen itu.

Tanpa diduga, Myunhee mengangguk setuju dengan cepat. Tanpa perlawanan, ia pun meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Yixing dengan lahap, lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Oppa, ppali,"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing terkikik geli melihat tingkah Myunhee yang tak sabaran itu.

"Arraseo, arraseo," Chanyeol menjawab seraya tertawa kecil. Ia pun mulai mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu dengan gemas, membuat Myunhee ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Kalian pergilah dulu, aku masih harus mengurus administrasi," ujar Yixing.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terdiam seraya memegangi tongkat infus Myunhee.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, dan mereka pun beranjak keluar dari ruang ER itu.

Minseok dan Jongdae masih terpaku di tempat mereka seraya menatap pasangan yang berjalan menjauh itu. Setelahnya mereka berbalik bersamaan, menatap Yixing yang tengah membereskan ranjang Myunhee.

"Itu anakmu, noona?" Jongdae bertanya lebih dulu.

Yixing tersenyum kecil tanpa menoleh pada keduanya. "Kalian sangat terkejut rupanya,"

Minseok mendecak kesal, "Mana mungkin tidak terkejut? Kau menghilang tiba-tiba, membuatku khawatir sepanjang hari. Dan kau justru kembali dengan membawa seorang anak,"

Yixing semakin terkikik geli mendengar omelan Yixing. "Karena itulah aku tak mau bilang pada kalian,"

"Joonmyeon hyung sudah tahu?" pertanyaan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yixing dan Minseok seketika menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok yang tak mengerti.

"Myunhee, anaknya kan?" tanya Jongdae lagi, mengindahkan pertanyaan Minseok sebelumnya.

"Tidak," Tawa Yixing berhenti, digantikan oleh senyum tipis miliknya. "Dan aku tidak berniat memberitahunya,"

Jongdae menatap Yixing dengan sedih, begitu pula dengan Minseok. Gadis itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kenapa?" desak Jongdae. Minseok beralih menatap tajam ke arahnya, menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk berhenti bertanya.

"Ia appa-nya, noona. Joonmyeon hyung juga berhak tahu,"

"Berhenti, Kim Jongdae," Minseok sudah tahan, ia berucap dengan suara cukup tinggi.

Jongdae ganti menatap ke arahnya, tatapan matanya terlihat tajam sekaligus sendu.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan kami pengecut? Lalu apa gunanya, jika justru kalian sendiri yang menghindar dari kami?" ucapnya tegas.

Hati Minseok mencelos meihat wajah keras Jongdae. Ia tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, Jongdae-ya," ucap Yixing akhirnya, menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Aku sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan hidupnya,"

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan di belakang Chanyeol. Meski tangannya sibuk mendorong tiang berisi infus milik Myunhee, matanya tak pernah lepas melihat interaksi lelaki itu dengan Myunhee. Bagaimana Chanyeol berbicara lembut padanya, bagaimana mereka bergurau, dan bagaimana mereka tertawa bersama. Bahkan Myunhee sesekali tak segan untuk memeluk leher lelaki itu ketika malu.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol ternyata juga diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh gadis itu, namun bertindak seolah-olah tidak sadar. Jujur saja, ia senang bahwa Baekhyun akhirnya memperhatikannya.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di taman rumah sakit. Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia dengan Myunhee yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dimana Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan memegangi tiang infus.

"Eonni diam thaja?" tanya Myunhee yang ternyata juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Thini duduk," ucap Myunhee seraya menepuk bagian kosong di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya duduk seraya tersenyum manis. Ia mulai merapikan anak rambut Myunhee dengan telaten.

"Apa Myunhee senang sekarang?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Eum," jawab Myunhee mantap. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun selesai merapikan poninya.

"Gomawoo~," ucap Myunhee dengan manis, membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipinya. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa melihat mereka.

"Aigoo, benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia," sebuah suara seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertuju bersamaan pada sesosok nenek yang tengah mengenakan pakaian pasien dan juga terpasang infus. Nenek itu tampak tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Senang sekali melihat anak muda yang lebih memilih berkeluarga dahulu. Aku jadi mengingat masa laluku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anu, halmeoni, kami bukan,"

Chanyeol buru-buru memegang lengannya, menghentikan ucapa gadis itu.

"Ne, gamsahamnida, halmeoni," ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Nenek itu balas tersenyum padanya, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Semoga anak kalian cepat sembuh," ucap nenek itu sebelum benar-benar beranjak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa.

Begitu nenek itu sudah tak terlihat, Baekhyun seketika berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu, pura-pura tak peduli.

"Oppa, ayo kita kethana. Yuni mau liat ail,"

.

"Maaf, pasien atas nama siapa?"

"Zhang Myunhee," jawab Yixing.

Ia kini sudah berada di depan kasir untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit anaknya.

"Biaya administrasi pasien atas nama Zhang Myunhee sudah lunas,"

"Lunas?" Yixing mengernyit heran mendengar penjelasan perawat itu. "Tapi, siapa yang melunasinya?"

"Aku," sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba membalas. Yixing pun seketika menoleh menatap sosok itu.

"Kris?"

.

Yixing berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Kris. Beberapa kali ia memanggil nama lelaki itu, namun Kris tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Langkah Kris berhenti begitu tiba di dekat ranjang milik Myunhee, begitu pula dengan Yixing. Minseok dan Jongdae yang tengah menunggu ikut berdiri menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Ge," Jongdae ingin bertanya, namun Kris lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Bantu aku membereskan barang-barang disini,"

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?" Minseok bertanya dengan penasaran.

Yixing menggeram kesal, "Berhenti Kris. Kau tak bisa melakukan semaumu,"

"Ini bukan keinginanku, Yixing-ah," Kris berbalik, menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini keinginan Joonmyeon,"

Suasana hening seketika. Mereka semua tampak terkejut.

"Maksudmu, Joonmyeon sudah tahu?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Kris menatap ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

.

 _Joonmyeon masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri hingga beberapa saat. Tak peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya, matanya masih tertuju pada sosok itu. Sesosok gadis yang sudah lama dirindukannya, yang begitu ingin dicarinya sejak lama._

 _Hingga matahari mulai menurun dan suasana di pasar itu mulai menyepi. Joonmyeon bahkan sudah lupa tujuan awalnya ke pasar itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan salah satu penduduk yang tadi ditunggunya. Ia hanya peduli pada Yixing._

 _Setelah beribu pertanyaan dan keraguan berputas di pikirannya, ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat. Yixing, yang saat itu tengah sibuk membereskan barang dagangannya, tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya._

 _Joonmyeon kembali terdiam saat ia benar-benar sudah di hadapan gadis itu. Mulutnya seolah kelu hanya untuk sekedar memanggil namanya._

 _Ujung mata Yixing menyadari adanya seseorang yang menunggu di depan kiosnya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya._

" _Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu," namun suaranya melemah di akhir kalimat saat menyadari siapa sosok itu._

" _Joonmyeon," Yixing bergumam lirih, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan._

 _Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil yang nampak begitu kaku, "Ya, ini aku, Xing,"_

 _Setelah menunggu beberapa saat untuk Yixing membereskan barang dagangannya, keduanya kini sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di sekitar pasar itu. Hari yang mulai gelap membuat suasana pasar itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penjual yang memang masih mengurusi barang dagangan mereka._

 _Joonmyeon duduk sendiri di bangku itu dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tengah berpikir. Tak bisa dipungkiri saat ini ia terlihat begitu gugup dan canggung. Ada beribu pertanyaan di benaknya, namun ia bingung untuk mengungkapkannya._

 _Yixing datang tak lama setelahnya dengan dua gelas kertas berisi kopi hangat. Langkahnya melambat begitu ia mendekati Joonmyeon. Ia pun terlihat tak jauh berbeda seperti Joonmyeon, sangat gugup._

" _Ini untukmu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan salah satu gelas itu pada Joonmyeon._

 _Joonmyeon menerimanya dengan tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeser duduknya, memberikan ruang pada Yixing untuk duduk. Yixing pun segera duduk di sebelahnya dan mengecap sedikit kopinya._

 _Joonmyeon masih menunduk seraya memutar-putar gelas kopinya. "Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini,"_

" _Aku juga," Yixing tersenyum seraya mengecap beberapa kali gelas kopinya._

 _Mereka berdua terlihat masih enggan menatap satu sama lain. Dan suasana kembali hening sejenak, hingga Joonmyeon mulai menoleh, memberanikan dirinya menatap Yixing._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa._

 _Yixing ikut menoleh ke arahnya, "Baik,"_

" _Sungguh?" Joonmyeon bertanya lagi._

 _Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apakah ini bisa dikatakan baik. Tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja,"_

 _Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, "Kupikir kau kembali ke Changsa,"_

" _Aku tak bisa," senyum kecil Yixing berubah menjadi senyuman miris, "Aku tak punya siapapun lagi di sana,"_

 _Dahi Joonmyeon sedikit mengernyit, "Bukankah ada nenekmu di sana?"_

" _Beliau sudah meninggal," Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan tatapan pahit. "Tak lama setelah aku berhenti kuliah,"_

 _Hati Joonmyeon mencelos seketika. Perasaan bersalah kembali merasuki hatinya._

 _Ia kembali menunduk dalam, "Aku,"_

" _Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," Yixing buru-buru menjelaskan. "Nenekku memang sudah lama sakit-sakitan,"_

 _Joonmyeon menoleh dan melihat senyum manis Yixing yang mengarah kepadanya. Gadis berdimpe itu masih tak pernah berubah sejak dulu._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Joonmyeon membalas dengan tatapan sendunya. "Aku tahu aku salah dan aku begitu malu untuk bertemu denganmu,"_

 _Yixing hanya terdiam dengan tersenyum lembut, menunggu ucapan Joonmyeon selanjutnya._

" _Meski berulang kali aku begitu ingin mencarimu dan bertemu denganmu, namun sisi hatiku berkata aku tak berhak lagi menemuimu,"_

" _Ini bukan salahmu,"_

" _Tapi aku menghancurkan hidupmu,"_

 _Yxing tetap tersenyum lembut, senyum yang begitu menenangkan hati Joonmyeon._

" _Kau masih ingat alasanku pergi?"_

 _Dahi Joonmyeon mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu._

" _Aku ingin kau hidup lebih baik tanpaku," lanjut Yixing. "Dan aku senang kini kau bisa hidup lebih baik setelah aku pergi,"_

 _Joonmyeon terdiam dengan tatapan nanar. Bahkan saat Yixing mulai berdiri, ia seolah tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Joonmyeon-ah," ucap Yixing masih dengan senyum lembutnya. "Aku harus segera pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,"_

 _Yixing membungkuk kecil, lalu mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya._

 _Namun tidak, Joonmyeon tidak tinggal diam. Ia justru mengikuti Yixing diam-diam. Rasa penasarannya yang membuncah mengenai kehidupan Yixing saat ini, menuntunnya hingga ia tiba di depan rumah sederhana yang ditempati Yixing. Dan ia masih berada di sana tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya._

 _Suara tangisan anak kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia seketika menoleh ke salah satu siangan yang terlihat samar-samar dari luar. Tak lama, suara pintu yang digeser terdengar, membut Joonmyeon refleks menundukkan dirinya untuk bersembunyi._

" _Ada apa denganmu, chagi. Kenapa kau menangis terus sejak tadi?"_

 _Itu suara Yixing, Joonmyeon jelas sekali mengenali suaranya yang begitu lembut itu._

" _Jangan membuat eomma cemas, chagi. Berhentilah menangis dan minum susumu, ne?"_

 _Entah mengapa, detak jantung Joonmyeon seolah berhenti begitu mendengar kata eomma yang keluar dari bibir Yixing._

" _Kenapa kau tak membawanya saja ke rumah sakit, Yixing-ah?" suara lain menginterusi Yixing, suara yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang gadis paruh baya._

" _Tidak halmeoni, ia pasti akan baik lagi besok pagi," bantah Yixing dengan sopan._

 _Rasa penasaran Joonmyeon membuncah, ia pun berdiri erlahan, diam-diam mengintip dari balik tembok pagar pembatas._

" _Jangan pikirkan soal uang. Aku bisa membantumu," tanya sang halmeoni yang masih berdiri di depan pintu._

 _Yixing tersenyum lembut, tangannya masih sibuk menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis di pelukannya._

" _Tak apa halmeoni, sungguh. Ia anakku, aku yang mengandungnya, aku yang lebih mengerti keadaannya,"_

 _Kaki Joonmyeon seakan melemas mendengar itu. Ia terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tembok pembatas itu, tangannya memegang erat dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak._

' _Rahasia apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Yixing-ah?'_

.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat memperhatikan bagaimana Myunhee, yang saat ini sudah berada di gendongan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang tengah bercanda gurau. Sesekali Baekhyun menggelitiki gadis kecil itu hingga ia tertawa, yang mana membuat Baekhyun dan dirinya ikut tertawa.

Namun kegiatannya itu harus terhenti saat handphone di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _Bawa Myunhee ke ruangan Joonmyeon hyung sekarang_

Pesan dari Jongdae itu membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi beberapa saat. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika saat ini Baekhyun dan Myunhee sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Chanyeol refleks menoleh, menatap terkejut ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak," balasnya cepat, lalu buru-buru memasukkan handphone-nya. "Yixing noona hanya menyuruh kita untuk segera kembali,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu menoleh menatap Myunhee di gendongannya.

"Eomma menyuruh kita pulang," ucapnya lembut.

Wajah Myunhee seketika meredup, "Shilleo,"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "Kan kita sudah main lama di sini. Sekarang Myunhee istirahat dulu ya, supaya Myunhee cepat sembuh,"

Myunhee tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan wajah merajukknya.

"Besok, kalau Myunhee sudah istirahat, kita kesini lagi," Chanyeol mulai turun tangan.

Myunhee seketik menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, lalu bergerak mengambil alih Myunhee ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang, Myunhee masuk dan istirahat dulu ya,"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar saat Myunhee mulai mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol. Gadis kecil itu bahkan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, terlihat bahwa sebenarnya bahwa ia memang sudah mulai kelelahan.

Mereka pun muli melangkah kembali memasuki rumah sakit. Namun, Baekhyun menjadi bingung saat merasa langkah Chanyeol bukan menuju ruang ER sebelumnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol, lalu berbisik pada lelaki itu. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja," balas Chanyeol dengan berbisik pula, lalu kembali menanggapi celotehan Myunhee.

Dahi Baekhyun semakin mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa mereka justru mulai mendekat ke ruangan Joomyeon. Ia segera menahan lengan Chanyeol dan menatapnya, seolah bertanya 'Kau yakin?' pada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Baekhyun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti keputusan lelaki itu.

.

Suasana di kamar Joonmyeon tampak begitu canggung. Meski ada banyak orang di ruangan itu, namun tak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu menyenggol lengannya pelan.

Kyungsoo seketika menolah ke arahnya dengan kedua mata khasnya yang membulat.

"Haruskah kita disini?" bisiknya lirih..

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu diam-diam menoleh ke arah yang lain yang juga hanya terdiam. Ia kembali menatap Jongin dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Yang lain juga masih disini," balasnya tak kalah lirih.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, jujurnya saja, ia merasa tak nyaman berada di ruangan itu. Ia pun menghela nafas, mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku akan mencari snack dulu di kantin bersama, Kyungsoo," ucanya dengan sengaja, lalu tanpa ragu mearik lengan gadis itu untuk keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau ikut dengannya.

Melihat tindakan Jongin, Sehun mulai mendapat ide.

"Aku dan Luhan noona juga akan membeli minuman sebentar," ia punikut keluar seraya menarik Luhan yang hanya terbengong menatapnya.

Jongdae ikut menoleh ke arah Minseok, memberikan kode pada gadis itu agar ikut keluar bersamanya. Kris menjadi orang terakhir di ruangan itu, bersama Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku pergi," pamitnya, lalu ikut keluar bersama yang lain.

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil ke arahnya, lalu kembali menatap Yixing yang saat itu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Joonmyeon-ah,"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Tak baik seorang anak kecil tinggal di ER terlalu lama,"

"Joon,"

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakannya dariku, Yixing-ah?"

"Aku tidak,"

"Sampai kapan kau membuatku menjadi seorang appa yang tak bertanggung jawab?"

Yixing terdiam, tak berani menjawab. Setelah beberapa kali ucapannya dipotong oleh Joonmyeon, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

"Haruskah kau melakukan ini?"

Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Yixing yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah melepasmu dan merelakan semuanya untukmu. Perlukah kau melakukan ini?"

"Yixing-ah, aku hanya ingin membantu,"

"Tidak, Joon," Yixing menggeleng cepat, sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Tindakanmu ini justru membuat semua usahaku sia-sia,"

Joonmyeon sudah tahan. Ia segera beranjak berdiri, melepas selang infusnya dengan kasar dan mendekati Yixing, memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan begitu merasakan isakan Yixing di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, Joon," Yixing berujar samar-samar dengan suaranya yang serak karena air matanya.

.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani bergerak ataupun bersuara. Sesekali mereka saling bertatapan, lalu kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dengan tatapan canggung.

"Oppa, meleka thiapa?" pertanyaan polos Myunhee membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya.

Chanyeol pun buru-buru tersenyum padanya. "Mereka teman-teman oppa dan eonni," jelasnya selembut mungkin.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi terdiam, akhirnya ikut mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau ingat oppa? Tadi kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucapnya tak kalah lembut.

Myunhee menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Myunhee ingat,"

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Eonni yang belthama oppa tadi dimana?" mereka pun refleks menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka. Setelah sadar, Minseok pun segera tersenyum ke arah Myunhee.

Jongdae menunjuk ke arahnya dan berkata lembut, "Eonni ada di sana,"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang merasa penasaran segera mendekat ke arah Minseok.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk sekali.

"Apakah ia benar-benar anak Joonmyeon hyung?" tanya Sehun yang juga ikut mengerubungi Minseok.

Jongin seketika memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat, wajah mereka begitu mirip,"

Sehun merengut kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya," gumam Kyungsoo.

.

Tao berjalan riang dengan dua kantong plastik besar di tangannya. Sesekali ia menari dan berputar-putar, menunjukkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?" tanya seseorang dengan setengah berbisik.

Sosok lain di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Ia bukankah Huang Zitao, anak tingkat satu yang berasal dari China itu?" tanya sosok lainnya.

"Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja,"

"Ya! Kalian tak percaya padaku?" ucapan kesal salah satu dari mereka membuat mereka segera menyembunyikan diri.

Tao menoleh karena merasa mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Namun kemudian ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Berhati-hatilah sedikit, dasar bodoh," sang sumber suara itu seketika mendapatkan pukulan keras di kepalanya.

Ia merengut kesal, "Aku benar-benar melihatnya keluar masuk ruangan Dewan Organisasi untuk menemui Jongdae oppa dan Kris oppa,"

Sosok lain yang sedari tadi masih menatap ke arah Tao mulai mengepalkan tangannya, "Ia harus mendapat pelajaran,"

.

Suasana di ruangan Joonmyeon mendadak menjadi meriah. Suasana canggung yang sebelumnya sempat terasa, seolah tak lagi tertinggal di ruangan itu. Semua orang terlihat begitu bahagia, terutama saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Myunhee yang saat itu sudah berada di pangkuan Joonmyeon.

"Myunhee-ya, apa kau sesenang itu dengan appa-mu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Myunhee tak menjawab, ia justru memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon dengan erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Hal itu tak elak membuat tawa di ruangan itu kembali terdengar.

Minseok ikut tertawa sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Yixing. Gadis berdimpel itu tampak tengah tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia pun segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya lirih.

Yixing menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Minseok menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah menyimpan semuanya sendiri, Yixing-ah. Kau punya aku di sini," ucap Minseok lembut, lalu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih bercanda dengan Myunhee.

"Dan kurasa, Joonmyeon pun sudah siap menerima semuanya,"

Yixing menatap Minseok ragu, "Apa menurutmu ini adalah yang terbaik?"

"Tentu," Minseok mengangguk yakin. "Meski sedikit terkejut, namun aku merasa Joonmyeon sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya untukmu dan Myunhee,"

Seorang perawat tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu, membuat perhatian seketika beralih kepadanya.

"Maaf, pasien harus segera beristirahat. Mohon untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, kecuali yang akan berjaga," ucap perawat itu dengan lembut, lalu membungkuk dan kemali keluar dari ruangan.

"Nah, dengar itu? Myunhee harus segera beristirahat sekarang," ucap Joonmyeon lembut pada Myunhee di pangkuannya, gadis cilik itu tengah bermain permainan karet bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun.

Myunhee menoleh ke arahnya dan mulai merengek, "Yuni mathis mau main dengan oppa dan eonni,"

Yixing segera mendekat, "Tidak boleh. Myunhee masih sakit, jadi Myunhee harus istirahat sekarang,"

Wajah Myunhee semakin meredup, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Appa,"

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil saat tiba-tiba Myunhee memeluknya, seolah meminta bantuan. Yixing menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hei, sekarang Myunhee tatap appa," Joonmyeon berujar lembut seraya melepas pelan pelukan Myunhee pada dirinya.

"Apa Myunhee tidak kasihan pada oppadeul dan eonnideul?" tanyanya lalu menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Baek eonni dan Chan oppa sudah bermain seharian ini dengan Myunhee. Lalu Kyung eonni dan Lu eonni, juga Sehun Oppa dan Jongin oppa juga sudah menunggu appa seharian ini. Mereka pasti juga lelah, sayang," jelas Joonmyeon selembut mungkin.

Mata Joonmyeon memberi isyarat pada nama-nama yang disebutkan untuk berakting segera.

"Oh, aku mengantuk sekali," Baekhyun bereaksi paling cepat, ia pun segera berpura-pura mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol pun ikut berpura-pura menguap lebar di sebelahnya dan menutup matanya sejenak.

Myunhee kini beralih ke arah Jongin yang berakting menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku, serta Kyungsoo yang memijit pelan bahunya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun sendiri sudah berakting tertidur dengan duduk dia atas sofa dan memeluk bantal sofa.

"Kami sudah lelah. Apa Myunhee tidak lelah juga?" tanya Jongdae ikut menambahi.

Wajah Myunhee terlihat merajuk, namun ia telah berhenti merengek. "Mianhe,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lega, sedangkan Yixing mulai beranjak menggendong Myunhee dari pangkuan Joonmyeon.

"Bailah, sekarang Myunhee istirahat, jadi oppadeul dan eonnideul juga bisa pulang dan beristirahat,"

"Tapi bethok main lagi kan?" tanya Myunhee, masih dengan wajah merajuknya.

"Tentu saja. Besok kami akan kemari lagi dan main dengan Myunhee," balas Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Myunhee pun akhirnya mengangguk, meski terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia masih tak rela. Ia pun segera memeluk leher Yixing dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yixing.

"Kami pergi dulu, Myunhee-ya," ijin Kris, lalu memberikan kode ke satu per satu dari mereka untuk segera keluar, menyisakan Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Myunhee saja di ruangan itu.

"Kau juga istirahatlah, Joon," ucap Yixing pada Joonmyeon yang tak henti memperhatikan Myunhee di pelukannya.

"Nanti, setelah Myunhee tidur,"

.

"Aku akan disini menemani Yixing," ucap Minseok begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Jongdae langsung menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Kau yakin, noona?"

Minseok mengangguk yakin, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku juga di sini kalau begitu," ucap Jongdae kemudian. "Lagipula aku tak ada kuliah besok,"

Tak ada yang membantah, baik itu Minseok ataupun Kris. Dan Kris mini beralih pada gadis lainnya yang tersisa.

"Kalian akan pulang kan?" tanya Kris pada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terlihat kelelahan, terutama Baekhyun.

"Biar kami yang kan mengantar mereka, ge. Kau akan di sini, kan?" ucap Chanyeol mewakili Sehun dan Jongin.

Kris mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku, Jongdae dan Minseok yang akan di sini. Kalian pulanglah, dan jaga gadisdeul ini baik-baik,"

"Tentu," jawab Sehun dengan cepat, lalu menarik lengan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ketiga pasangan itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Tentu saja karena mereka memang sudah cukup kelelahan seharian ini.

Bus yang mereka tempati saat itu cukup sepi, karena waktu saat itu memang sudah mendekati tengah malam. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Jongin.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku dekat jendela seraya memperhatikan jalanan di luar. Sesekali muutnya menguap lebar, namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak tertidur. Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Kalau mengantuk, kenapa tidak tidur saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya sekilas, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sedang terpikir sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun ganti menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan intens, membuat lelaki itu tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Apa kau yakin semalam aku tak apa-apa?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan terkejut, rasa gugupnya bertambah.

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi dan tak sengaja melihat ada bercak merah di bahuku," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mencoba memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol. "Seperti bekas kecupan,"

Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa kaku, ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Sebelumnya aku merasa tak memiliki bercak itu, apa kau tahu kenapa?" desak Baekhyun lagi.

Sebenarnya, ada berbagai pikiran buruk yang masuk ke dalam otaknya saat ia melihat bercak itu. Mengingat bagaimana semalam ia mabuk dan tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi tadi malam, namun ia berusaha mengindahkan pikiran buruknya dan bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol saat itu tengah berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa memberikan jawaban yang tidak membuat gadis itu cemas.

"Itu aku," jawabnya akhirnya, "Aku yang melakukannya?" _Itu memang aku._

"Kau?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Aku, aku tak tahan melihatmu yang mengoceh terus saat mabuk, jadi aku mencium bibirmu dan," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi, "Dan mengecap bahumu,"

"Oh, God," Baekhyun membuang mukanya dan mendesah frustasi.

"Bisa-bisannya kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan begitu?" tanyanya kesal.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk malu.

 _Aku terpaksa._

 _._

 _Chanyeol menatap nanar pada Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu, seolah berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa bersalahnya saat itu._

 _Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba berhenti pada kemejanya yang ia pakaikan asal di tubuh Baekhyun. Kemeja itu terbuka di kancing bagian paling atasnya, menunjukkan bagaimana bahu mulus Baekhyun._

 _Ia pun segera mengambil tas milik Baekhyun dan juga bajunya yang sempat ia bawa sebelumnya. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba membuka kancing pertama kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia justru terkejut saat melihat sebuah bercak merah du ujung bahu Baekhyun._

 _Tangan Chanyeol mengepal marah saat mengetahui pelaku pembuat bercak itu. Ia pun segera membuang asal pakaian Baekhyun yang sebeumnya ia pegang, lalu bergerak mendekati bahu gadis itu dan mengecup bercak merah yang sebelumnya ada di sana serta menyesapnya dengan lembut._

 _Setelah cukup lama, ia pun melepas kecupan itu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut._

" _Aku akan menghilangkan tanda namja itu di tubuhmu," dan setelahnya ia ganti mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka._

 _._

"Kau gila," gumam Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau tidak meniduriku juga kan?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh curiga.

Chanyeol buru-buru menutup mulutnya sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Tentu saja tidak," bantahnya saat kembali membuka mulut Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku namja seperti apa?"

Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan curiga, namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Di sisi lain, Luhan dan Sehun diam-diam ternyata memperhatikan mereka berdua dari bangku paling belakang. Di saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah tertidur di pojok lain, mereka justru sibuk mengomentari apapun yang mereka lihat saat itu.

"Apa Jongin benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan dengan penasran.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyesap bubble tea yang sempat mereka beli sebelumnya.

"Kupikir Jongin tak menyukai tipe gadis seperti Kyungsoo,"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban olos Luhan, "Memang menurut noona, Jongin menyukai gadis seperti apa?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak dengan tangan di depan mulutnya, berpikir. "Mungkin, gadis yang sexy dan anggun? Yang terlihat mewah,"

Sehun hampir menyemburkan bubble teanya karena menahan tawa. "Memangnya ada gadis seperti itu?"

"Ada saja," Luhan merengut, merasa tak suka ditertawakan.

"Kalaupun ada, ia pasti tak akan mau dengan Jongin," jawab Sehun, yang akhirnya di setujui Luhan. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Kurasa Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona sudah berbaikan sekarang," ucap Sehun seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Luhan ikut menatap ke arah mereka, "Kau benar,"

"Apa itu berarti kalian bisa kembali ke rumah kami?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Mana bisa begitu,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak terima. "Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona kan sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka,"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, Oh Sehun," jelas Luhan seraya tersenyum manis. "Terkadang kita butuh menjaga jarak untuk menjaga suatu hubungan"

.

Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya pelan di sebelah Minseok yang tengah duduk dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Senyum jahilnya tiba-tiba terlihat. Ia pun dengan sengaja menempelkan sebuah kaleng yang dipegangnya ke pipi Minseok, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya seketika dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau mengagetkanku,"

Jongdae tertawa kecil, lalu meletakkan kaleng itu ke tangan Minseok.

"Kalau noona mengantuk, mengapa tak tidur di dalam saja?" tanya lembut, lalu mulai membuka kaleng miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu Yixing dan Joonmyeon," ucap Minseok seraya menunduk, tangannya memainkan kaleng yang baru saja Jongdae berikan.

Jongdae dengan sigap segera mengambil kaleng itu kembali dan membukanya, sebelum kembali diberikan pada Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras tetap disini?"

Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah,"

Jongdae menatapnya lembut, merasa mengerti perasaan gadis itu.

"Kadang kita tak pernah tahu isi hati orang lain," Jongdae mulai berujar seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana pemikirannya, kita tak pernah tahu,"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongdae, memperhatikan ucapan lelaki itu dengan seksama.

"Karena itu, kita tak pernah bisa memaksakan diri kita pada orang lain. Karena kita sendiri tak tahu apakah yang kita lakukan itu baik untuknya,"

"Sama seperti Yixing noona yang memaksakan dirinya pergi untuk kebaikan Joonmyeon hyung, namun nyatanya Joonmyeon hyung justru semakin terpuruk setelahnya,"

Minseok diam-diam menunduk, mulai mengerti maksud Jongdae.

"Apa menurutmu tindakanku juga salah?"

Jongdae melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Bukan salah. Hanya tidak tepat,"

"Aku tahu tujuanmu benar, noona. Kau ingin melindungi Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun kau harus memahami lebih dulu bagaimana perasaan mereka,"

Minseok semakin menunduk dalam, tiba-tiba ia mulai terisak lirih. Jongdae yang mendengar itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Noona,"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah mencoba memahami perasaanku sendiri," ucap Minseok bergetar di sela-sela isakannya.

Jongdae pun segera meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

.

Hari berganti hari, hingga tak terasa tiga hari berlalu. Hari itu Myunhee dan Joonmyeon sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Yixing dan Myunhee juga kini tinggal di boarding milik Chanyeol dkk, tentu saja dengan paksaan Joonmyeon sebelumnya. Meski belum sepenuhnya pindah, namun Joonmyeon telah memutuskan bahwa Yixing dan Myunhee akan tinggal bersamanya setelah ini.

Hari itu pula, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keluarnya Myunhee dan Joonmyeon dari rumah sakit. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sejak pagi sudah berbelanja, sedangkan Jongdae, dibantu Sehun dan Jongin, bertugas membereskan kamar yang akan dipakai Yixing dan Myunhee nantinya. Minseok sejak pagi membantu Yixing mempersiapkan barang-barang Myunhee dan Joonmyeon sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit.

Sore harinya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera bersiap memasak di dapur, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk menghias ruang tengah dengan pernak-pernik yang mereka beli siang tadi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berdiam diri, semuanya sibuk menyiapkan pesta hari itu.

Kris baru saja datang setelah memesan beberapa makanan tambahan untuk pesta. Dengan sebuah kotak kue di tangannya, ia memasuki dapur.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah memberitahu Tao?"

Tanya Kris setelah meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Beberapa makanan, seperti japchae dan sushi tofu sudah tersedia di meja makan tersebut. Ia pun mengambil salah satu sushi tofu yang ada dan memakannya.

Kyungsoo, yang saat itu tengah sibuk menggulung kimbap, menoleh dan menatap Kris. Ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, maafkan aku, ge. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini di kelas, karena ia tak datang kuliah hari ini. Aku jadi lupa memberitahunya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kris sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, "Ia tak datang kuliah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, lalu melanjutkan membuat kimbap, "Aku sudah bertanya padanya dengan mengirim pesan, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya,"

Meski Kris terlihat menganggu, namun tampaknya ia masih tak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kupinjam handphonemu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan menghubunginya," tambah Kris lagi.

"Oh, handphoneku ada di nakas sebelah televisi. Ambil saja, ge,"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris pun segera mengambil handphone milik Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba mambulat begitu membaca sebuah pesan yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama masuk dan tidak sempat dibuka oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia pun segera mencatat nomor pengirimnya dan menghapus pesan itu dari handphone Kyungsoo. Dan setelahnya, ia bergegas mengambil jaketnya kembali dan beranjak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, ge?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Ia menatap bingung pada Kris yang tengah memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku akan pergi keluar cukup lama. Kalian lakukan saja pestanya tanpa aku,"

Dan setelahnya, Kris benar-benar pergi, membuat Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Flower Boy Next Room**

EXO/GS! Uke

liJunYi's present

.

.

NOTE: Inspired from EXO Next Door and other fanfiction, with different plot. Be carefull of typos

.

 **.:** **10** **:.**

.

.

Kris menatap ragu sebuah bangunan di depannya. Sebuah bangunan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak asing baginya, namun akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi dikunjunginya karena berbagai hal.

Bangunan dengan sebuah papan berwarna merah dengan sebuah gambar naga dan beberapa karakter china di dalamnya. Bangunan yang merupakan salah satu restoran china yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu. Bangunan yang seringkali kali ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin menikmati beerbagai jenis makanan china yang tersedia di sana.

Namun sayangnya, kondisi di dalam bangunan itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Hancur, berantakan. Kris bisa melihatnya bahkan dari kejauhan.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia pun segera mendekati bangunan itu dan memasukinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin pada seorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Laobo," sapanya pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sudah amat dekat dengannya, dan seringkali dipanggilnya laobo.

"Oh, Yifan. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" sosok itu menoleh, mengabaikan sejenak kegiatannya yang saat itu tengah menata meja-meja pada tempatnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum sopan, lalu melihat sekeliling. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sudah cukup baik, melihat adanya beberapa plastik besar berisi sampah dan barang-barang rusak yang sudah dikumpulkan. Hanya tersisa benda-benda berukuran besar yang berceceran di ruangan itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disini?" tanya Kris dengan bahasa China fasih. Ia pun mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya dan ikut membantu mengangkat beberapa benda di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh, kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Yifan," pria itu buru-buru menahan Kris, namun Kris hanya tersenyum menolak.

"Biar kubantu, Laobo. Kau pasti sudah lelah membereskan ini sendirian,"

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun membereskan ruangan itu bersama-sama. Dengan tenaga Kris yang lebih kuat, pekerjaan itu berakhir lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga.

Kris kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah mereka rapikan sebelumnya. Pria paruh baya itu datang tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang tersisa dari dapurku,"

Kris mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum, lalu meminum air itu dengan cepat. Setelahnya ia menunduk, tampak sedikit ragu.

"Apa, apa zitao baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, ia hanya sedikit terkejut,"

Kris mengangguk lega.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" pertanyaan pria tua itu membuat Kris seketika menatapnya terkejut.

Ia ingin, tentu saja. Namun perasaan ragu masih menghinggapi dirinya.

"Bolehkah?"

.

 _Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, setelah semester selesai dan musim liburan akan segera tiba, Kris memasuki restoran itu dengan santai. Restoran yang hampir setiap minggu didatanginya itu ramai seperti biasa, dan Kris tak heran dengan itu. Restoran ini memang cukup terkenal kualitas rasanya._

" _Laobo," panggil Kris dengan bersemangat. Sosok yang dipanggil Kris saat itu sibuk meracik masakannya di dapur._

" _Oh, Yifan. Kau datang lagi?" Kris mengangguk cepat, lalu tanpa segan memasuki dapur itu._

" _Restoran sepertinya ramai. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"_

" _Tidak, tidak perlu," pria itu buru-buru menjawab. "Kau adalah pelanggan di sini, masih ada pekerjaku yang lain,"_

 _Kris mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan suasana restoran itu._

" _Sepertinya pekerjamu berkurang satu,"_

" _Ya, dia pulang kembali ke China. Istrinya melahirkan,"_

" _Kau pasti sangat kewalahan,"_

" _Tidak juga. Keponakanku akan datang bulan depan, ia akan berkuliah di sini sekaligus membantuku di restoran,"_

" _Kuliah?"_

" _Ya, ia baru masuk kuliah tahun ini. Di kampus yang sama denganmu,"_

" _Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris penasaran._

" _Huang Zitao," jawab pria itu seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ia gadis yang sangat periang dan menyenangkan. Akan kukenalkan padamu nanti,"_

 _Namun, pada semester baru kemudian, Kris mulai sibuk kembali pada kuliahnya. Ia pun mulai jarang mendatangi restoran itu, hingga suatu malam, Kris datang saat restoran sudah mulai sepi._

 _Kris tengah asik menikmati makanannya saat sebuah suara riang seorang gadis menyapa pendengarannya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu restoran itu, dimana seorang gadis masuk._

" _Shushu, aku sudah mengantar pesanannya," ucap gadis itu dengan nada bangga._

" _Baiklah, kau boleh naik dan beristirahatlah dulu," ucap laobo seraya mengusak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas._

 _Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai memasuki dapur untuk segera naik ke kamarnya._

 _Kris termenung sejenak seraya memperhatikan gadis itu, dan laobo pun menyadarinya._

" _Ia keponakanku," jelas laobo tanpa diminta. "Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"_

" _Ah," Kris menunduk malu. "Tidak perlu,"_

 _Laobo tertawa kecil, "Bukankah ia cantik?"_

 _Kris mengangguk kecil, "Ya, sangat cantik,"_

Kris hanya menunduk di depan sebuah pintu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat hingga tangannya mulaibergerak untu mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Shushu, aku ingin sendiri," teriak sebuah suara dari dalam.

Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Ini aku, Zitao. Kris,"

.

Taksi yang dinaiki Joonmyeon, Yixing, Minseok dan Myunhee akhirnya tiba di depan boarding house milik Chanyeol. Mereka pun segera turun dari taksi itu, dengan Minseok yang langsung mengambil barang bawaan mereka dari dalam bagasi.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Joonmyeon berusaha menghentikan Minseok, namun gadis itu segera menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, kau baru saja sakit. Biar aku saja,"

"Maaf Minseok-ah, kami merepotkanmu," ucap Yixing yang saat itu tengah menggendong Myunhee yang tertidur.

Minseok hanya tersenyum seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tak lama, beberapa penghuni boarding house akhirnya keluar setelah mendengar suara mobil yang datang. Jongdae pun buru-buru menggantikan posisi Minseok serta menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin untuk membantunya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali keluarnya?" tanya Joonmyeon sedikit kesal.

Baik Jongdae, Jongin maupun Sehun tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka memang berniat memberikan kejutan pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon, namun saat melihat Minseok yang bekerja sendiri, Jongdae tak tahan untuk keluar dan membantunya.

"Kalian masuklah dulu, hyung. Biar kami yang mengurus ini," ucap Jongin.

Joonmyeon pun akhirnya menurut. Ia pun segera merengkuh pinggang Yixing dan menuntunnya menuju pintu depan.

"Apa tak apa aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Yixing seraya menatap Joonmyeon ragu.

Joonmyeon mengangguk yakin, lalu tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kalian keluar?" tanya Minseok pada ketiga lelaki yang tengah membagi barang bawaan yang ada.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu membawa ini sendirian, noona," jawab Jongdae seraya tersenyum manis.

"Masih ada Chanyeol hyung dan yang lain di dalam, tenang saja, noona," tambah Sehun, lalu mulai mengikuti Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Joonmyeon mulai membuka pintu dan mengernyit heran saat melihat ruang tengah yang gelap.

"Apa lampu ruang tengah mati?" gumamnya.

Ia pun segera masuk dan membuka sepatunya, diikuti Yixing yang masih menggendong Myunhee.

Dan tak lama, tiba-tiba lampu ruang tengah menyala, bersamaan dengan confetti yang bertebaran tepat di depan mereka.

"Selamat datang," ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Suara mereka yang cukup keras sontak membangunkan Myunhee hingga terkejut dan menangis.

"Astaga, aku tak tahu Myunhee sedang tidur," Baekhyun buru-buru mendekati gadis kecil itu, begitu pula yang lain.

Jongin, Sehun, Jongae dan inseok tertawa di belakang mereka. Joonmyeon memutar mata malas melihatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar,"

"Kami kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan, hyung," balas Chanyeol tak terima. Ia menatap khawatir pada Myunhee yang masih menangis, dengan para gadis lain yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk dulu," ucap Joonmyeon pada Yixing. "Dimana Kris?"

"Ia pergi keluar, hyung," jawab Jongin dengan cepat.

"Keluar?"

"Ya, ia bilang akan pergi agak lama," tambah Jongin.

Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Mungkin hanya masalah kampus, hyung," ujar Jongdae menengahi. "Kampus akhir-akhir ini agak chaos saat kau tak ada,"

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon tersenyum malu, "Aku jadi merasa bersalah,"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita pesta sekarang. Benarkan, Myunhee-ya?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap pada Myunhee yang sudah diam dan berada di gendongannya. Balita mungil itu terkikik geli saat ujung hidung Chanyeol bergesekan dengan hidung mungilnya.

"Oppa, Eonni, kalian bisa mandi dulu, sedangkan Myunhee bersama kami dulu," ucap Kyungsoo.

Yixing tersenyum, "Baiklah. Dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Kau bisa memakai yang di atas, dan Joonmyeon bisa memakai yang di bawah," ucap Luhan, lalu berjalan lebih dulu, mengerahkan Yixing.

.

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Di depan kamar mandi, Luhan dan Minseok sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Apa aku lama?"

Minseok dan Luhan menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kami ingin menunjukkan kamarmu," ucap Luhan.

Tiga hari berinteraksi membuat Luhan dan Yixing akrab dalam waktu dekat


End file.
